


Dead, but Alive

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, The Allies are a detective group, ohhh I can smell some angst in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano Vargas was killed by a mysterious person on his way back home. He was dead for 3 weeks and then he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the evening when it had happened. Dear sweet Feliciano, so naive and so cowardly, unawares to the cold presence lurking closer in the twilight. It was a warm summer night, when the sun had gone down but still left traces of red from the evening sky a few hours earlier. Feliciano had just returned from the supermarket. He ran out of garlic for the pasta simmering back home. He turned the next corner, his house was just a few feet away. 

And then it struck. A large knife from behind had pierced through his chest, ripped his shirt and was sticking out in front of him. At first it was the air being knocked out of him that hit Feliciano first. It felt like someone had taken the air right from his lungs. Then the pain. Oh god, the pain. He tried to scream, but his voice was garbled by his own blood bubbling up his throat and drooling past his lips. He felt light-headed. It was almost as if he was floating, he felt his arms and legs go numb, his muscles aching and his face growing colder. The knife pulled out of him, allowing the blood that was hidden behind the knife to pool and splatter across the pavement. He had always wondered what death's embrace felt like. It was like being hugged in a very thick, warm blanket, on the verge of falling asleep. It reminded him of the days he was hugged tightly by his grandpa when he was a little boy. That memory made Feliciano's experience a little less painful. His eyes were wide open, yet it was like he had them closed as his vision darkened. His limp body hit the floor. Feliciano Vargas was dead. 

 

                                                                                                   ----------------------

It came to no surprise the story was all over the news the next day. Photographs of the chalk line and evidence found at the scene of the crime, splattered all across the tabloids. He was found in the early morning by a bystander on their way to work. Nobody knew who had done it. Feliciano lived in a small, peaceful town. Everybody knew each other so well that secrets definitely did not stay a secret for long. After the news was spread, the grieving process took it's place. Candles, flowers and letters had clogged up the streets around Feliciano's house and the chalk line that stayed on path ominously. 

His body was taken in by Ivan Braginski. This was his line of work, to check the bodies of any signs of drug usage before the attack, any alcohol still left in the blood. "Ivan, any news?" a voice spoke from behind the door. Ivan looked over to detective Kirkland, shaking his head grimly. "Nyet, I'm afraid this was a murder without any sign of intoxication" Ivan explained, pulling off his blood soaked gloves and tossing them into the bin. "Get him stitched up then, will you? the funeral's on Thursday" Alfred said through his doughnut. "Alfred! For god's sake, man! Try to be more sensitive! This was your neighbor we're talking about!" Arthur scolded, smacking the doughnut from Alfred's jaw and stepping on it, squeezing the jam onto the floor. "Awww, come on! If Feliciano were here, he'd be having a laugh with me!" "Well he's not and that's a problem. Get back to work! We need to catch this killer before he kills anybody else from our community!" Arthur snapped, "Ivan...make him look presentable". Twisting Alfred's ear, the pair walked out of the morgue. "Da. Will do, that is what I'm here for after all!" Ivan grimly muttered, slapping on another set of gloves and picking up his tools again. 

Rain pattered thickly against umbrellas as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. "Fratello, damn it, you bastard....I always told you not to go out late at night....now look where you are..." Lovino struggled through the waves of tears sliding down his cheeks, "I wish....you were still here....". Lovino threw the bouquet of flowers into the ground, giving a nod to the grave digger and returning to his seat among the sea of mourners. 

With each scrape of the shovel taking in more soft earth, Ludwig could feel his heart tighten in his chest. His lover laid inside that coffin, with dirt tumbling onto the surface and stealing the light from above the grave. Oh how he wished he could jump in and save him, yet he knew he could not. It was like any feeling of happiness he had had in a while was being buried along in the ground with him. His throat was aching and his eyes were getting a warm prickle. He was mustering all his strength not to cry, but instead to try and smile a little knowing his love was finally at peace. Ludwig only wished it didn't make him feel so sad. 

They stayed until the last clump of earth was patted down, everyone grabbed a coffee, exchanged their memories and interactions with the late Feliciano Vargas and went on their way in sorrow. 

It had been three weeks. "Still no sign! We're drawing blanks sir!" Yao snipped at Francis. "Well then, maybe try patrolling the area with the hounds!" He snapped back, swishing his fabulous blonde curls in frustration. "Already tried that, frog. Those hounds have been patrolling the same area for the past two weeks. We've tried giving them Feliciano's clothing to see if any of them can smell anything of relevance. Nothing. Bloody nothing!" Arthur grumbled, taking another swig of his tea. "You know, it could be anyone! We all know each other. Maybe we should interrogate likely suspects again!"Alfred suggested. "Should that be the case, who are the suspects?" Ivan asked, taking a large bite from a muffin on the table. 

"First we have Lovino Vargas, his older brother. He claims to have been staying at home during the attack, although there's a chance he could be lying. His brother WAS the owner of loads of food manufacturing businesses. If you ask me, his story is making me suspect a little sibling fight over pocket money" Alfred spoke, pulling out a file filled with pictures and transcripts of Lovino's existence. 

"Then there's his lover, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tough fellow, judging by Feliciano's usual cowardly ways, it would surprise me he was trapped in an unhealthy relationship. Ludwig wasn't crying at the funeral, believe it or not, I saw him smiling to himself as the coffin was going in! I'd say that is mighty suspicious, not crying at the funeral of your partner for the past four years" Arthur added. "I object!" Yao spoke up, "Mr. Beilschmidt did confess to me that he was planning a proposal to Feliciano a few weeks after the attack. He had booked a cruise ship to propose to him on. What sort of killer organizes a trip for he and his deceased partner?". "Unless there was someone else. tsk tsk, that meathead, he had probably killed his partner to fulfill his relationship with another partner, by taking them on a cruise ship and proposing!" Francis exclaimed, banging his fist on the table in realization. "Except you idiot, that would make no sense because he would be caught instantly. Let's not go waggling our fingers at people yet" Arthur sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples. There was a long, thoughtful pause. 

"Only two suspects and no clues. Gentlemen, I believe this has to be our toughest case yet" Ivan sighed. The detectives looked at each other's eyes all around the room. They did not look the way they did before the case. Bags under their eyes, their features tired and worn out. Everyone had frustration, confusion, but most of all, grief, written in their eyes. Why did it have to be Feliciano? 

                                                        -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold....so cold....it was tight and uncomfortable. But most of all, dark. There was no sound. So this is what it was like to be dead? Feliciano tried to stretch out his legs, but found he was stuck in a fetal position, pressed against thick, hard walls. He could manage to lay on his back, thankfully, his legs awkwardly bent, suspended up in the air. While there wasn't enough room for him to stretch out, there was room for him kick a little. To which he did, violently kicking the ceiling until it made a cracking sound and something pattered against his leg. Dirt? Wiggling his hips to move him down to the source of the dirt falling into this domain, he began to punch upwards. He couldn't stretch his arms far, but Feliciano could feel there was a way to get out if he tried. He punched and kicked the ceiling for what felt like hours. Whatever he was stuck in did not have the best quality wood as it was moist and weak. Then arm punched a hole through the ceiling, letting dirt tumble in. Feliciano could stick both hands out the hole, but he could feel the dirt starting to fill up around him. Panicking, he punched and scraped around the hole, making it big enough for him to slither through. He felt like a mole, frantically digging towards the sky until his fingertips touched the cold night air. He wriggled out with a gasp, the moonlight hitting his eyes and the air filling his lungs. How was this possible? Was he dead or alive?! Feliciano looked at the tombstone behind him. 

"Here lies Feliciano Vargas, beloved brother taking far too soon. May his spirit rest in heaven"

Why? Feliciano slid his body all the way out of the hole and began to cry. Had he really been dead? Did his family and friends really hold a funeral for him? His body shook as he sobbed loudly. He was alive! He looked over his torso, his wound had completely vanished without a trace. It was almost as if his death had been a bad dream. But how was this possible? 

"I see you got out safely"

Feliciano whipped his head around to the calm voice behind him. "Matthew? Matthew Williams?" Feliciano spluttered out in disbelief. "Yes. I'm sure you're very confused. Allow me to explain" he spoke softly, "We are dead. Well, I'm only half dead as a matter of fact! Technically I'm part ghost! I died ages ago". Matthew giggled at Feliciano's shocked expression. "Listen, you are very fortunate to have this opportunity! When I first took it I didn't know what to expect" Matthew smiled. "W-w-w-w-w-what OPPORTUNITY?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Feliciano screamed. None of this was making any sense. "You see, when a person dies, they are either sent to heaven or hell, yes? That's how it's supposed to go anyway. But! If you were murdered, your soul gets put in a lottery to try and reclaim the life you lost, on the exception you have to expose the person who killed you within two weeks. If you do that, you are brought back to life" Matthew explained, "in my case, I was murdered on a hiking trail. Nobody found me for days so everyone just assumed I was a missing person. But before I could expose the person who killed me, the police had already found him for another case. So while I didn't do my job right, I didn't exactly fail either. So now I'm here". Feliciano clenched his hands into fists so hard that his nails began to dig into his skin. So he really was alive after all. How was he going to expose his killer? He didn't even get to see their face! 

"I've got to go.....I....I need to see Ludwig....." Feliciano mumbled. This was a lot to take in. Maybe if he saw Ludwig again and explained everything, maybe he would help. "If you insist. I'd be very careful on your way back...you were in the newspapers after all...." Matthew spoke cautiously. "Si! I will! Thank you, Matthew! Ciao!" He said, as he dusted off his head from dirt and began to walk out of the graveyard. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig groaned as he pulled himself out of the bath and drained the water. If only he had been there. Drying himself off, he numbly made his way to the kitchen in his dressing gown. The house was exactly the same as it was all those weeks ago. But Feliciano's presence being missing made it feel like an unfamiliar place to Ludwig. The rooms were a lot darker, the floorboards seemed to creak more and the air felt much colder. Nothing at all like when his lover was here. Everything seemed to be brighter to him when he was there. He could feel his chest ache again and his throat become sore. He was so tired. It was the loneliness that killed him most of all. Ludwig took everyday with a struggle. While his boss advised him to take some weeks off to grieve in peace, sadness wasn't going to pay the bills. Ludwig began to boil the kettle with a sigh and slumped onto the living room couch with a sigh, his phone dropping out of his gown pocket. Oh? A painful reminder has come to him again. 

He picked up the phone, scrolling through his contacts until his finger stopped on Feliciano's name. Choking back the tears, Ludwig read the last texts he and his lover exchanged to each other. 

"Luddy! Ti amo! I'm going to make the best pasta tomorrow. With sauce so good I'll marinate it all night!" 

"I look forward to it. Ich Leibe Dich"

Ludwig couldn't control himself, with a strangled cry he dropped the phone and let the tears stream down his face. "Damn it Feli...We were going to eat that pasta together.....I was finally going to confess to you....damn it!" Ludwig choked out. The sadness was so crushing he fell to the floor, his phone a few inches from his face as he curled up and sobbed. And then there was a knock at his door. Ludwig slowly pulled himself together, wiping his eyes frantically and sniffing up the mucus that threatened to run. "Uh..j-just a second!" He called out. 

Stumbling towards the door, he opened it, expecting another detective to ask for evidence on the murder of his lover. What he did not expect was the victim in question, picking out dirt his hair. "Hey Luddy!" Feliciano laughed as he tightly hugged his boyfriend again. Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's chest. God how he had missed this. Ludwig stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do, what to say. Was this a dream? Ludwig's chest began to expand and collapse rapidly, which made Feliciano jump and look up at his boyfriend's face. He was paler than milk, his eyes reddened and inflamed with tears spilling down his cheeks once again. Feliciano could only describe Ludwig's face as the one of a constipated man who had just ripped his asshole. "Ludwig....it's me~ I'm alive~" Feliciano cooed, holding Ludwig tighter. Ludwig fell to Feliciano's knees and let out a strangled scream, the tears flowing like a river as he tightly gripped Feliciano's pant legs. "FELI! Oh my god, Feli....I thought you had died! Where the fuck were you?! How?! Why?!" He spluttered, holding onto Feliciano tightly for dear life. Feliciano knelt down in front of Ludwig, cupping his face with his warm hands. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay, Ludwig"he cooed, as he felt tears of his own spilling down his cheeks with a smile. Feliciano and Ludwig sat in the doorframe together for what could have been hours, a blubbering mess of tears and words. 

"Kaffe?"

"Si, Grazie"

"Explain everything. How are you here?" Ludwig spoke, his throat sore and weak from the crying and screaming. "Well....it's kind of hard to explain...but from what I was told, I was sent back here to expose who killed me. If I do that before two weeks, I get to stay here just like I was. And if I don't....I don't actually know, they never taught me that part...." Feliciano explained, taking small sips from his coffee. Ludwig let out a long sigh and looked deep into the swirling cream in his mug of coffee. "I'm just....so....happy...but so confused....I know you explained it to me....but....I'm unsure" Ludwig confessed weakly, "Feli....do you at least have any idea on who could have killed you?". Feliciano leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of his coffee while he thought to himself. 

"Well, he used a knife....there's that. I'm definitely certain it was a he. Nobody else could have shoved a knife in me that strongly" 

"Feli....I know I've said this so many times already....but I'm so happy to have you back again. I missed you so much" Ludwig breathed out, holding Feliciano tightly against his chest. He thought he would never be able to feel his body embraced against his ever again. Ludwig kissed Feliciano passionately, running his fingers through his warm hair, his hands trailing down his neck and to his hips. "Ha...Luddy~ You've missed me quite a lot haven't you?" Feliciano chuckled out of breath. Ludwig laughed and squeezed Feliciano's hips eagerly, "More than anything, Leibe". Ludwig and Feliciano laughed as Ludwig carried Feliciano like a groom would with a bride, walking towards the bedroom. With a smirk and a kiss, Ludwig shut the door behind them.

                                                  --------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...you didn't leave your house at all that night?"

"Si, I was asleep. Hard day at work"

Detective Arthur Kirkland gave a little nod at Francis and he stopped the tape recording. "Very Good, Vargas. At this point in time we will give this to our Evidence sorting team. From this you've given us, this will help find out who was the one who killed Feliciano. We thank you for your cooperation and give our deepest sympathies" Arthur sighed, signing off the papers on his clipboard and standing up from the desk. "If Yao tells us this information is drawing up blanks again I swear to god..." Francis muttered under his breath down the hallway. "It isn't like Yao to give us lies. He has helped us with the evidence for so many other cases. This one's just difficult because of the lack of witnesses on this one" Arthur mumbled. It has to have been his third cup of coffee this morning and the caffeine in his system didn't make him any less tired of this case. "You look tired there, mon amour" Francis sighed, "Perhaps it would be wise to take a break, non?". Arthur gave a small smile and stared deep into his mug of coffee. "All of this doesn't make any sense. There was a knife but none of the finger prints in town matched. There weren't even footprints to trace the killer by....if we don't catch them soon, who knows who will be next?" Arthur mumbled, downing his last gulp of coffee before discarding the paper cup into the bin.

"When will we be interrogating Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

"Three days time. The man needs to grieve for a bit first. We can't just jab him with too many questions after this situation. His lover did just die after all" Arthur spoke bitterly. He was tired of his name already. Ludwig's name had continuously been thrown around the room, filled with If's What's When's and Where's all attached to the sentences. If only there were more signs! 

"Kirkland! Sir! I think you need to come see this!" Yao called from his office. Arthur and Francis looked at each other and ran into the room, their expressions full of concern. "You see, this footage was taken from last night..." Yao explained. Arthur and Francis stared disbelievingly at the screen. There was Feliciano, alive and walking across the same street he had been killed on. The chalk line, faded but still there. The video on the screen continuously repeated, but still had the same abnormal footage. "Are you certain that isn't Lovino? He and his brother do look very similar" Arthur asked quickly, repeating the footage again. 

"No sir, I know what I saw. That's Feliciano" "But that isn't possible! Feliciano is dead. We saw the blood. We saw his dead body in the morgue with his innards on display. WE SAW HIM BEING LOWERED INTO THE GROUND. HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Arthur snapped. "Let's not get mad at our evidence gatherer, mon petit ami. Let's instead get mad at Ivan for faking an autopsy report on our dear, late, Feliciano" Francis suggested. "Good idea, love. Ivan will have hell to pay for this" Arthur growled. With that, he pair stormed out of a concerned Yao's office.

"Ivan Braginski! You have some serious explaining to do!" 

"Come out here right now! What is the meaning of this?!" 

"Oh, privet Arthur! What is the problem?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Why did you fake those autopsy reports?!" Arthur roared. "I wouldn't be speaking to me that way, da? How about we start over a little more civilly? Okay. I have no idea what you are talking about" Ivan murmured, his eyes glinting sharply, "The man was dead. No alcohol or drugs in his system. Completely clean. He was dead. End of story". "Then explain what that footage was in Yao's office!" Francis snapped, thrusting a frame-by-frame paper copy of the Italian walking down the street. Ivan looked flabbergasted. His expression alone made Arthur loosen his shoulders a little. Maybe he wasn't to blame after all. "You really told the truth? You are certain Feliciano was dead when you worked on him?" "Da....I don't know how...." "Then....I'm sorry for yelling at you....for now let's just...calm down" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The pounding of the door echoed through the house. Lovino grumpily put his slippers and dressing gown on. He had a killer hangover from washing away the pain with alcohol these past few nights. Last night was no different. "mio dio...WHOEVER IS POUNDING THE DOOR RIGHT NOW BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS PERSONALLY" Lovino screamed down the staircase. The door hesitated for a moment, then started to pound louder.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Lovino! This is the Hetalian Detective Agency, if you don't open up this instant, we will break the door down!" Alfred yelled, muffled from behind the wood of the door. "Don't you think that's a little extreme? This man's obviously high right now" "Yao, it's my job to snoop out the drug users. I can tell you now, if anything, he's just been wanking. No man takes this long to answer to the police". Lovino rolled his eyes and swung open the door. "Oh it's you asshats. You better have a good reason for being here, my next appointment with you guys is next Thursday" Lovino groaned, rubbing his temples to soothe his pounding headache. "Lovino! First, we are not asshats, we're detectives. Second, Where were you last night?" Alfred asked quickly, pulling a clipboard and a pen from his side. "I uh...I was at home drinking...why?" Lovino spoke, maybe a tad too calmly. Alfred turned to Yao and nodded. "Mr. Vargas, what we have here is a frame by frame of what appears to be your brother walking down the street he was murdered on. This footage was taken just last night as a matter of fact. We came here to check if this was you" Yao explained, handing over the photographs of each frame from the footage. "....that's impossible. Fratello has been dead for 3 weeks now. There's obviously an imposer around here. If you want extra proof, go ask my boyfriend" Lovino spoke coldly, his normally enraged tone becoming as cold as ice.

"Who might be the name of your boyfriend? At this rate we need as much contacts as possible to catch the murderer"

"Antonio Hernández Carriedo"

"Good, good. Thanks for your input. We'll do our best to solve this case" Alfred breathed out impatiently. He always hated having to chase up people to solve murders. It just added so much extra work for him. "Sorry for waking you up so early" Yao added quickly as the two turned away from the door. Lovino lowered his shoulders, sighed and shut the door.

God those annoying officers, poking their noses into everything. Lovino pulled a flask from his dressing gown pocket and took a large swig. "So fratello insists on annoying me even after death? He hasn't changed a bit, dead or alive" he slurred through his drink with a smirk.

                                                     -------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natalya! What did you do to the body?" "Simple brother, I sliced him up like you said, gave you his blood, you analysed it with me. We got results. We let big sister stitch him up and make him look good again. We sent him to the funeral services. Simply done" Natalya muttered. Ivan frantically searched his office drawers, taking out mounds and mounds of paperwork copies from all the patients he had attended to in his time. "Where is Feliciano Vargas's files?"

“The patient archive remember? старший брат you’re getting so worked up over nothing. He’s just another patient like the ones we’ve done before” Natalya sighed with a flick of her long hair. “Nyet, he is alive, Arthur told me if I don’t provide evidence that we have treated him and he is defiantly dead, both of us will be put into custody for false information” Ivan confessed, running finger through his hair as he went into a small panic. Ivan’s worried face alone made this new discovery all the more overwhelming to Natalya. “старший брат! Why didn’t you tell me this earlier! We’re going to lose our jobs because of this man!” Natalya snapped, pounding her fist on the desk in a spurt of rage. “младшая сестра! Please calm down! Our priority isn’t to get mad but to search for his files!” Ivan quickly spoke, grabbing his sister’s shoulder to try and stop her from seeing red.

“….No. If we give them the files, they’ll think we faked them to try and clear our names. What we need, is Vargas. Dead. They’ll need to open the casket of his grave and see his body, as it was when they saw it lowered into the ground 3 weeks ago” Natalya spoke coldly, her eyes glinting at her brother with a sense of determination. “What are you suggesting Natalya….” “Don’t play dumb with me, Ivan! Dead man tells no tales. We have to track him and kill him again to save our jobs” She spoke coldly. Ivan’s face grew pale, his stomach tightening. He felt like he was going to be sick. “Natalya….I can’t….we can’t do that….” He whispered. “What’s got your knickers in a twist? It will be easy. I’ve handled many bodies in my time. I know where to insert the knife. It’s a dangerous game. But the risk of losing our jobs is even greater. If you won’t, I will. For both our sakes. All I need you to do is sit tight and smile for the policeman”

And without another word, Natalya turned and left the office. Leaving her brother in a state of overwhelming fear, panic and worry. What would become of his sister? Was Feliciano Vargas dead or alive? Ivan slumped into his chair, taking a few long deep breaths before slowly calming his nerves. Maybe his sister was right. If the files couldn't be found, then he and his sister were prime suspects for possible secrecy in the detective agency.

The Braginski family were known throughout the small town of Hetalia for being an intimidating, shut in family. Never going out to play with the other children, but always being outside in the strongest of snowstorms. The family was known for their...interesting trades. Which is what got the detectives so interested. Their family business was never advertised, yet it always had customers. Particularly during epidemics. They handled the dead. Ivan and his siblings, that is. Prodding the wounds, testing the blood, extracting the bone marrow, stitching them up. It was all a process which allowed them to record exactly what type of poison was used, what type of blade was stabbed through the victims. While Ivan was the blood tester and patient documentation keeper, it was his little sister Natalya who did all the examinations. The very thought of what Natalya would do to the patients she treated which made him shiver. His big sister Yekaterina would take the body after Natalya had stitched them up and Ivan had finished documenting everything. Her job was to make them look nice for the funeral service. All three of them frightened the Hetalian Detective agency, but at the same time, all three of them had served for them for many years, were paid well and have solved so many mysteries. Losing their jobs would send their family into a crisis. Ivan could only wish their was another way for their economy to be run where everyone had equal pay. Yekaterina would not be able to support their family just on her own. So many cures for diseases have been invented, so little people have been dying. The Hetalian Detective agency was the only thing keeping their lives afloat. 

But was the risk of losing their jobs so great that they had to kill a live human? Live? Ivan blinked and shook his head in his thoughts. No, he was dead. He had to be. There was no possible way he could still have been alive. With a long sigh, Ivan ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the clock. He hoped his sister will do well in her endeavors. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys having fun in this murder mystery? It's at this point I should probably write down the roles of all the characters-
> 
> Feliciano Vargas- A young businessman, bountiful with wealth. He inherited his Grandpa's food manufacturing businesses after his passing and became wealthy from owning them. 
> 
> Ludwig Beilshmidt- A strong, middle class man. Feliciano's boyfriend intending to propose to Feliciano very soon. 
> 
> Lovino Vargas- Feliciano's older brother. Refused to inherit his grandpa's food businesses because they became to big to manage properly and he could see it on a course of failure. 
> 
> Arthur Kirkland- Chief of the Hetalia Detective Agency, is charge of solving the cases along with his party of 5. 
> 
> Alfred F. Jones- Staff of the Hetalia Detective Agency, mainly does field work of catching criminals and examining suspicious areas. 
> 
> Francis Bonnefrey- Second in command under Arthur, helps in solving the cases. He's Arthur's husband >;)
> 
> Yao Wang- Staff of the Hetalia Detective Agency, is responsible for sorting out evidence and helping solve cases. He also helps out Alfred in field work occasionally.
> 
> Ivan Braginski- An....interesting man for his knowledge on blood diseases, alcohol absorption and drugs. Tests the blood, marrow and examines the wounds of the fresh victims alongside his little sister, Natalya.
> 
> Natalya Braginski- A....intimidating young women. The owner of the morgue and the body examiner of the fresh victims of murderous crimes.

Moonlight peered from behind the clouds, the streets were blackened with an eerie atmosphere. Nobody left their homes at night ever since Feliciano's death. There was a killer on the loose and nobody wanted to fall victim. Natalya clutched her knife strapped to her upper thigh, waiting in the bushes across Feliciano's house, like a cat stalking a mouse. Her eyes glinting, she watched intently. She had to strike tonight, it was the only way. She skillfully hid the knife under her long dress and walked onto the street. It was now or never. She walked up the stairs of Feliciano's house, his mailbox filled with old soggy letters that have been left in the rain, jammed into his mailbox. His garden was starting to develop weeds, despite being so well looked after. She peered into the window of Feliciano's house, his furniture left untouched as they were from that time ago, dust slowly falling to the ground, shimmering through the moonlight. Natalya could still remember borrowing sugar from this man just a few weeks ago; the memory made these dangerous moments bittersweet. With a swift movement, Natalya took out her knife and jammed it between the gap of the doorknob and the door, then jerked it, making the doorknob fall to the ground and the front door swing open. Sorry Feliciano.

She never knew Feliciano well enough. Always glaring behind her brother's shoulder but never actually communicating with him. She didn't have time for cowards. I suppose the disassociation would make her job much easier done than if it were someone she had known. Her hollow footsteps echoed through the empty halls, her shadow passing the photographs that hung from the walls. It would appear his family hasn't bothered to get rid of his possessions yet. As long as he will die. She hastily hurried upstairs, her knife quivering in her hand. Was it quivering from fear? or excitement? After all those years dissecting the dead, she would've thought all those feelings of fear would have left by now. No, Natalya thought again, this man is alive. Maybe that added the extra thrill to the night. She scoured the empty rooms in the dark; to no avail, he was nowhere in sight. Then it hit her. Of course he wouldn't be present here, someone was bound to invade his home once he was dead, if he were caught he would have to awkwardly explain to the robbers why he was alive. Natalya groaned at her stupidity and left the house, grumpily walking down the street. Feliciano has to be dead tonight! Where the hell would he be at this time! She hid the knife under skirt again and leaned against the wall. Unaware of a presence around the corner. A man passed her and walked a few feet ahead. Natalya blinked and gasped.

That curl! There was no mistaking it! She whipped her head around to the man ahead of her. It was Feliciano! "Excuse me sir! Can you please help me!" Natalya called out. She wasn't the best actor, but it was enough to get him to turn around at least. "Si? What can I do for you dolce cuore?" Feliciano asked, quickly dashing towards Natalya until he was in front of her. "I....I am just so lost....I need someone to tell me where to go....someone to tell me what to do..." she breathed, slowly placing her hands on Feliciano's shoulders, walking him around until his back was facing the wall. "I....uh....I-I have a boyfriend......" Feliciano breathed out. Natalya began to unbutton his shirt, teasingly running her hands down his chest, earning a sharp inhale. Natalya was still a virgin. All those years of being too scary to be approached by men. Maybe it was her line of work that scared them off. She was still learning at this. Natalya began to grind against Feliciano’s clothed crotch, earning a grunt from him. "Oh mia ragazza....you are good at what you do. So, if you want to dance, let's dance" he spoke in a low growl, running his hands through her hair and pulling in for a kiss. Natalya didn't care. She would have to cut the fun short soon enough. He began to roughly kiss her, impatiently running his hands to her hips, then to her upper thighs, earning a small mewl from Natalya. This man sure was a greedy one. Then his hands touched the strap that held her knife, abruptly stopping. "What is that?" he panted, pulling away from the kisses. "A garterbelt. You have to pull it off with your teeth" Natalya panted, heavily grinding against Feliciano's crouch, earning a loud grunt. "oh mio dio....if you insist" he groaned with a smirk. He knelt down in front of her.

Now. She swiftly removed the knife and sent it into his hip. Shit, she thought to herself, she missed. Feliciano made a loud scream, then grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and sent her head crashing against the wall behind him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH OUR FAMILY?! FIRST MY BROTHER NOW ME, WHO HIRED YOU?!" he screamed as he continuously sent her head against the wall. First my brother, now me....the phrase repeated over and over in Natalya's head. This man....wasn't Feliciano? Her vision was blurring with each smack of her head against the wall. She could feel blood rolling down her neck. Then she remembered. Feliciano Vargas had an older brother named Lovino Vargas. It was no wonder he was so bold to her seduction. Feliciano was terrified of her because of her intimidating attitude. Of course he wouldn't be seduced. Lovino pulled the knife from his hip and held it to her neck as she slid down, on the verge of losing consciousness. "You chose the wrong man to murder" Lovino whispered in her ear, before standing up and dialing his phone. Who was he calling? An ambulance? The police? or both. With a regretful smile on her face, Natalya looked up at the moon. She had failed. The last thing she saw that night, was the red and blue lights flashing in the distance.

                                                --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hmmmm~ Luddy?" Feliciano cooed sweetly through his half-consciousness. Ludwig pulled him closer to his chest, a cautious look in his eyes. "Luddy you're kind of hurting me right now" Feliciano mewled. Ludwig loosened his grip a little. "Sorry. I thought I heard a scream outside" "A scream? We should probably check it out!" Feliciano's suggestion was met with a cold gaze. "There's people out there already. While you were asleep I went to see for myself. I don't want to lose you again" Ludwig murmured, his gaze fixed on the bedroom window, "Feli...I think it would be best for you to live with me for now. It's too dangerous for you to be out and about despite everything that has happened. Everyone thinks your dead. If you were to suddenly walk outside...I don't know what will happen to us". Feliciano could feel his heart break a little at his words. Not go out ever? To be trapped here, but safe? What sort of life would that be? "But...what about my company? Or my loved ones? I can't just cut them out of my life Ludwig!" Feliciano snapped in frustration, making Ludwig's eyes widen in shock. Ludwig paused a moment and intertwined his fingers with Feliciano's. "I know Leibe....I know it's hard. But if we don't, we will find ourselves in horrible situations. Who knows what will happen to you and I if you were caught. I'm sorry" Ludwig spoke though kisses on Feliciano’s forehead. It really was killing him to see his boyfriend this way. He couldn’t comprehend how he might’ve been feeling after all of this. “Feli…I’m getting concerned. I’m going to take a look at what all the commotion is out there. Wait here” Ludwig rumbled grimly, releasing Feliciano from his grip and putting some clothes on.

“Natalya Braginski, you are under arrest for attempted murder”

“What’s happening here?”

Alfred looked over to Ludwig grimly, gripping onto a clipboard as he jotted down notes. “You just missed it. Natalya of our own detective force attempted to kill Lovino Vargas”

The fear in Ludwig’ heart twinged deeper into his soul. So Feliciano wasn’t enough for this murderer. How many more people would it take to sacrifice to find the one who had done it?! “Well? Did you catch him?” Ludwig asked anxiously, a cold shiver rushing down his spine. “Yeah dude of course we did! She was overpowered by Lovino and almost lost her own life! Pretty stupid way to get caught if you ask me!” Alfred laughed. Ludwig looked over to ‘her’, her beautiful navy dress, tainted with blood. Did that blood belong to Lovino? “What about Lovino then? Is he alright?” Ludwig asked cautiously. “Yeah, the knife only managed to stab the edge of his hip. Nothing too serious, thankfully. Now it’ll only be a synch to get her alibi for the murder of his brother!” Alfred declared, only to be interrupted by Francis, clearing his throat. “Ah, but you forget. How can we assume it was only Natalya and not a network of people?” Francis said almost too calmly, looking towards Natalya as she was handcuffed and shoved into the door of the police car, “After all it seems a tad too strange to target just one family in particular. Feliciano may have been the owner of heaps of wealthy food businesses, but his brother was a middle-class man. If the first man was dead, why go after the sibling?”. “Duh, isn’t it obvious? The money was inherited to Lovino. Money appears to be a reoccurring clue to all these events” Arthur spoke up, shutting the car door with Natalya inside. 

“We need to interrogate Ivan now. He’s a new suspect to this chain of events. Somebody who can’t provide evidence to working with his clients and new discoveries of a dead man walking free is far too suspicious” Arthur sighed, he really was getting tired of all these names being thrown about these past few weeks, “And now we find his sister attempting to murder Feliciano’s brother. I’d say the entire Braginski family is a sure bet to find some answers from”. Ludwig paused, the fear of losing Feliciano swelling in his gut. “Well…I’ll be going now officers. Good luck on your search” he spoke fearfully, turning away and walking back towards his house. “Ludwig” Ludwig turned back to Arthur, his sharp eyes piecring through his soul, “We’ll be interrogating you on Friday, remember?”

Ludwig looked to the ground and gave a small smile. “Ja, I’ll remember”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be smut right here! Run away! Or stay ;) Either way we're going to get Gerita crammed down our throats this chapter.

A long, deep exhale left Ludwig's lungs as he shut the door behind him. "Luddy? What's wrong?" Feliciano asked innocently from the top of the staircase, walking down to hold onto Ludwig's large hands. How was he going to say this to Feliciano? His eyes were full of worry and he had been through so much already. Feliciano would be sent into a panic if Ludwig told him. "It's...it was just a cat...""A cat? Then what about the police sirens?" "It got stuck up a tree" " _Ludwig"_

He really was an awful liar. "Ludwig" Feliciano repeated, squeezing his hands, "I'm not a child! tell me the truth". Ludwig ran fingers through his hair and breathed out again, passing Feliciano and making his way into the kitchen. He watched as Ludwig put the kettle on and pulled out two mugs. This was going to be a long talk. Still remaining silent, Ludwig poured the coffee into the mugs and settled down onto the table. 

"Lovino was attacked by Natalya Braginski. He's in hospital right now. Thankfully he wasn't hurt critically" Ludwig confessed, "I wasn't sure how to tell you". Wincing, he looked into Feliciano's eyes, expecting fear and panic, but instead found his features to be calm. "I see..." Feliciano spoke in a barely audible voice. This wasn't like Feliciano at all, the Feliciano Ludwig once knew would be screaming and crying on his knees. Death had changed him. "When I was a young boy, Grandpa asked me and Lovino to inherit his food businesses after he would pass on..." Feliciano began, "Lovino and I were ecstatic, our grandpa was so powerful in the food industry. So powerful...he become too big to manage. And he began to fall. When he passed on, Lovino rejected the inheritance and gave it all to me. He said it was a crumbling enterprise with no hope of salvation...but I made it work....and I became wealthy from it....don't you see Ludwig? Since I've died, Lovino took over from me...so somebody is after our money...Money is the main objective in these murders.....Ludwig...do you have a copy of the will Lovino wrote for me?" Ludwig blinked back at Feliciano, his brown eyes were as expressionless and cold as coffee stains with an equally as cold voice. "Wait here...." Ludwig sighed, making his way to the study. Papers and books all laid strewn across the shelves and floor. Ludwig hadn't of entered the study since the day Feliciano died. It sparked too many painful memories. 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Coming!"_

_Ludwig raced to the door, opening it up to find the whole Hetalian detective group standing on his doormat, their hats down and their faces grimly staring back at him. "Ludwig...you rang us last night on the search for Feliciano Vargas?" Francis asked quietly, his voice sounded like it was buried 3 feet underground. "yes....I did....Did you find him? Is he okay?" Ludwig asked quickly. Each one of his questions sounded like the hope was being sucked out of his body. The group looked at each other and nodded slowly. "Ludwig...Feliciano Vargas was found dead on the side of the road a few meters from his house...we're so sorry..." Arthur whispered, just looking at Ludwig in the eyes made his heart shatter and the tears spill down his cheeks. It's not the grief that hits you first, it was the shock. Ludwig gripped onto the door frame, his eyes widened and full of pain, but no tears were spilling. His heart felt like it been taken right from his body; he had forgotten how to breathe. "Thats....I...." Ludwig's scratchy voice managed to come through. Arthur pushed past everyone and walked to the front of Ludwig's yard to release the last few tears from his eyes._

_Even though he was the first in command for being an independent leader and having many years of experience, it was always giving the news that someone had died to their loved ones that he could never control himself with._

_Yao sharply looked at Ludwig. "We will be interrogating everyone Feliciano was close with. We'll...contact you..." "Once again we offer our condolences.." Alfred butted in. The group stayed at his door for a few more painful moments, their gazes locked onto Ludwig's, before slowly shuffling away._

_Ludwig shut the door slowly, looking through the crack and watching the group disappear into their tiny car, before shutting it completely. The house felt so much different now and yet he had been in here all morning. The air was heavier; it was colder. Ludwig slowly returned to the study room, sitting down to process everything. Feliciano. His Feliciano, was dead. He isn't coming back. He's dead. He's gone. He's dead. Ludwig increasingly got madder and madder as the phrase 'he's dead' replayed in his head. The phrase grew louder and louder until it was practically screaming. Ludwig began to sob violently; his body shaking with the weight of the tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall. "Feli! FELI WHY?!" He screamed in tears. He needed to break something. It was the only way he could seem to calm down. Unfortunately, his neat and tidy study area was the first thing he came in contact with, punching the shelves and throwing books to the ground. Ripping up paper and slamming his fists to the table. God he was hopeless. Ludwig curled into a ball on the paper filled floor, endlessly crying until he fell asleep._

Through the rubble of paper on the ground, Ludwig found the will Lovino had written. On the first week after Feliciano's death, Lovino hurriedly gave it to him. Just looking at it hurt him. So he threw it into the study, never to see it again. The Ludwig from 2 weeks ago wasn't exactly the smartest man. Picking it up, he shut the door behind him and rushed back into the living room, where Feliciano was looking dreamily at the kitchen. "Oh there you are Luddy! You know...I was thinking....I would really love some Apple crumble! Arthur made it for me once...I'd love to recreate it!" Feliciano spoke excitedly. This sudden burst of excitement in Feliciano, made Ludwig's heart a little lighter. "Yes Liebe...we'll make it tomorrow!" Ludwig said with a smile, kissing Feliciano's neck from behind. "Luddy...I've been thinking...when this ordeal is over...can we go travelling?" Feliciano asked innocently, turning to face Ludwig and stroking his chest slowly. "Travelling? Where to, Liebe? If you could go anywhere, where would you ant to go most of all?" Ludwig cooed, kissing Feliciano on the nose. "I would really love to go to Paris! Francis mentioned he had come from there and from what he told me, it sounds really nice!" Feliciano said cheerfully, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Ludwig, "It is the city of love after all. I would love to go there with you." Ludwig cupped Feliciano's face and started to kiss him, almost hungrily and pant.

"Oh Luddy~" Feliciano moaned out, clawing his hands down his back and pushing him to the living room couch. Ludwig smirked a little, a dark blush covering his face as he ground into Feliciano's crotch, adding pressure with each pleasurable mewl that escaped Feliciano's lips. "Hmm..more please~" Feliciano whined impatiently. Ludwig unzipped Feliciano's fly and practically slipped off his boxers within two seconds. Feliciano grinned and roughly pulled down Ludwig's pants and boxers, so the pair of them were naked from the waist down. Feliciano stroked Ludwig's inner thighs, earning a sharp gasp from Ludwig. "F-Feli...haa...Ich Liebe Dich..." Ludwig moaned as Feliciano cupped his balls. "I know Luddy...I know...." Feliciano panted, lowering his head on Ludwig's dick and giving the head a few experimental licks. With each lick of Ludwig's dick, he could see his face flushing darker and darker and his expression become more prominent with pleasure. Feliciano took this as his cue and took it all in, humming to send light vibrations down it's length. "Ahhh...oh mein gott Feli....oh mein gott...." Ludwig moaned loudly. That hot, wet mouth. Those vibrations...oh god. Ludwig couldn't help it. He came into Feliciano's mouth with a strangled cry and pant. Soaking up the post-orgasm ecstasy, Ludwig came over to Feliciano and gave his ignored length some much deserved attention. "Luddy! haa...don't stop...." Feliciano moaned with each hard stroke of his length against Ludwig's touch. Ludwig's hands were rough and large, all those times they had done it before...somehow none of them could compare to the pleasure they were feeling now. Maybe it was the time they had spent apart that made this time all the more special to them. While Ludwig pumped Feliciano, Feliciano brought his fingers to his mouth and then to Ludwig's tight hole, sticking in two fingers to start with, then added another to stretch him out. Ludwig stopped pumping and spread his legs, aligning himself with Feliciano's member. "Okay, I'm ready!" Ludwig moaned through clenched teeth. Feliciano smiled down at Ludwig, the taste of his salt still lingering on his tongue. Slowly, gently, Feliciano entered Ludwig, sparking a sharp gasp of surprise as he entered his tight hole. 

"Are you okay Luddy?~" Feliciano asked out of breath. "yes...yes I'm fine....just...move please" Ludwig replied with a pant. Feliciano smiled and began to slide in and out of him, moaning with each thrust. Three thrusts in and both of them were synchronized with their moans as Ludwig wriggled his hips with each thrust. "Ludwig! You're so tight! Oh god! I'm going to-" Feliciano moaned out with a final thrust before spilling into Ludwig with a cry. Ludwig gave his member a few strokes and came with a shudder. Feliciano pulled out and rolled over next to Ludwig, panting with each jolt of electricity that left their limbs. "Ludwig....you were amazing...." "Nothing compared to you Feli...please...promise me you won't leave me again" Ludwig spoke in a quiet tone. Feliciano blinked and looked away. He couldn't exactly promise Ludwig that. This was his second night alive, he only had 12 days to find who had killed him. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen if he didn't find the murderer. In the time the two have now, how would he go about finding the person who had killed him...without people knowing he was alive still.Being trapped in Ludwig's house made it all the more difficult. Although, he didn't want Ludwig to worry as much as he already had. Feliciano looked back at Ludwig, who was tightly hugging his waist on the verge of falling asleep. "I promise. I'll never leave you..." Feliciano cooed, kissing his forehead and falling asleep in his embrace. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda like a multiple perspective of things happening currently. Just short little follow ups to the Natalya stabbing Lovino event.

"Turn to the left please, darling!"

*click!* *click*

"You're looking fabulous by the way~"

Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. His husband was such a player even though they're married. "Francis, please be mature about this! This woman tried to kill someone after all!" Arthur snapped. "Ah, sorry mon petit cheri, it's only because she looks so gorgeous in that prison get-up. I couldn't resist giving her a compliment or two!" Francis said with a smirk, blowing a kiss to his neglected husband. Arthur looked back at Natalya, her face was so pale it could bled in with the sizing chart behind her. Pale with nerves? Or was she just generally as cold and pale as milk? 

"annnnddd.....one more from the right, cerie!" Francis cooed sweetly. Natalya turned without even blinking, her eyes were like knives, cutting deep into their souls. 

*click* *click* 

"Right! Follow me, we're taking you into your cell until your court case! Do not resist or we'll have no choice but to use our tasers!" Arthur spoke gruffly, signalling Francis to stand behind her and lead Natalya to the cells at the end of the hall. With each step, Natalya could feel the disappointment pitting in her stomach. After a few minutes of narrow halls and occupied cells, Arthur stopped in front of a random cell, unlocked it and opened the door. "In" Natalya didn't need to be told twice. She was a good girl and did what she was told, jumping a little when the cell door slapped behind her. "Righty, so here's how it's going to work from now on. Your court case is at the end of this month, however we have been given orders to keep you here to reduce the risk of any more murders in our community. Lunch is at 12:00am sharp. If we catch you attempting to escape, you will be moved into the isolated cells. Nobody wants to be there. Trust me" Arthur rambled on. Natalya looked down at her bare toes and gave them a wiggle. She couldn't wait to get her high heels back on. She felt filthy walking bare foot everywhere. Francis gave an odd look at Arthur and sighed. "That is all, mon petit cheri. Play nice with the others, okay?" Francis said with a smirk, pinching Arthur's bottom and practically skipping away teasingly. "Why you little-" Arthur choked out, chasing after him. Natalya rolled her eyes. Damn homosexuals. 

Natalya gave a little twirl in her cell. It was always more fun to twirl around in her navy dress, these prison clothes really didn't suit her. She felt like an animal in the zoo; so much so, Natalya expected someone was going to walk past her cell and laugh at her. She was such an idiot. The regret was stabbing her harder than the knife that night. She should have been smarter than that! Lovino Vargas.....Feliciano Vargas....they were so different to each other! Natalya grit her teeth and curled into the corner of her cell. She was a songbird in a cage; her feathers tainted with the wrong blood. 

                                                             -----------------------------------------------------------------------

"hmmmm? How is mi pequeño tomate doing?" 

"Oh shut it you bastard, your breath smells bad from here!"

"Ah, I see you're going fine. I was worried sick, you know?"

"Hmph, that crazy chick didn't stand a chance against me. As soon as I felt the garterbelt on her thigh, I knew she was hiding a knife. That's the oldest trick in the book"

"You were feeling up a girl's thigh?!" 

Lovino looked down at his chest, completely bandaged and ready to go. Antonio grumpily stamped his foot, expecting an answer. "Well....yeah. I had to or else the alternate was her following me. I knew she was suspicious from the get-go. I was hiding in the bushes, waiting for my brother to walk down the street and I saw her break in and snoop around fratello's house. She was going to kill him! Again!" Lovino explained. Antonio sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Lovino's shoulder. "Lovino, I know your upset, but living in denial isn't going to help the grieving process" Antonio said with a saddened smile, "I'm here for you. You don't have to be embarrassed to cry on me"

"What the hell is that about?" Lovino snapped, slapping Antonio's hand off his shoulder, "Fratello is alive. I know it!" The hope in his eyes, the excitement in his voice. It broke Antonio's heart to see him this way. "Lovi...I hate to break it to you, but it's impossible. We were at his open casket funeral, we carried his casket to the graveyard and we watched him be buried. It's impossible for him to come back alive. You know...I once had a dog I loved when I was little, he was a cute fella. Anyway, I saw him get run over and died, so to ease the pain, I too pretended he was alive. I pretended he was on holiday-" "BUT I SWEAR TO FUCK THE POLICE CAME AND TOLD ME THEMSELVES THAT HE'S ALIVE" "Shhh! Calm down Lovi! We're in a hospital!" Antonio hissed, gripping Lovino's shoulder again. Lovino exhaled and slumped back against the pillows. "Maybe I'm just crazy. But I'm certain they came over yesterday morning and gave me evidence. I even gave them your details so they could confirm it wasn't me they saw" Lovino confessed, crossing his arms and pouting, "It just doesn't make sense. Not one bit". Antonio leaned in and kissed Lovino's forehead. "I'm sure it'll work out soon. You'll see"

                                                              ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pale sunlight kissed Feliciano's skin. He peacefully stirred himself awake and looked to his shoulder. Ludwig was sound asleep. "You're awake" says a quiet voice from the couch opposite, causing Feliciano to jump in fear. "M-Matthew?! How long have you been there?!" Feliciano screeched. Matthew giggled and looked to the ground. "Uh..I was only here for five minutes. I thought I'd aught to come and talk to you. You do only have 11 days left after all. You need to start searching for your killer right away!" Matthew spoke sweetly, his face transparent through the couch, "So...have you grown accustomed to your ghost body yet?". Feliciano had to blink at Matthew a few times in disbelief. Then he remembered, he was a ghost. That's right. "Uh...it's...kinda like being alive isn't it? A piece of cake!" Feliciano chuckled. Matthew lowered his gaze to the floor, his expression turning grim.   
"Except...you have an expiry date..." He mumbled, "I take it you haven't tested out your powers yet?"

Powers?! "Wait...powers?! I have powers?!" Feliciano squeaked eagerly, his excitement made Matthew smile a little. "You see how I'm transparent now? I have the ability to go transparent because I'm half-ghost. But you. You are full ghost. You can turn invisible" He explained, a small grin on his face, "All you have to do to activate it is to imagine yourself being dead. Every time you use it though, the world around you will act the same way as it did when you were considered dead. Your friends and family will be upset exactly as they would have been when you weren't there. But then, as soon as it's lifted, people act as though you were there the whole time. It's cool but very sad at the same time." Feliciano grinned and looked at his hands. He had powers! This was so cool! "You also have the ability to float and walk through walls, just as any ghost would. But I wouldn't recommend using those powers unless you are desperate. You do have to maintain a physical appearance after all" 

Feliciano looked down at Ludwig, who was nuzzling against his leg in his sleep. "Say...I never asked you before, but what actually happens...if I don't find my killer?" 

Matthew's smile vanished, his eyes became full of sadness. Just by looking at him it felt as though all the warmth and color in the world had vanished. For once, Feliciano actually felt as cold as a corpse. 

"Nobody remembers you. As soon as you disappear, your existence is wiped from everyone's memory. Your loved ones, your friends....they will look at photos of you without a shred of recognition for who you once were" Matthew spoke quietly. The hollowness of his voice brought chills down Feliciano's spine. "Matthew...forgive me for asking...but...all those times everyone forgot you were there...." 

"Yes. Because when somebody else recognized my killer for me, it meant only did half the job I was supposed to. Therefore I became half ghost, half human. I can become transparent, but not invisible. People forget I'm here, but then they remember me. I used to be a solid person people remembered all the time. And now, I'm always confused for my brother and I always get shocked looks when I tell them who I am" He said with a sigh, "I wanted to help you....so you didn't become like me. It's horrible when people dismiss you all the time. They love you, they really do. But they just can't remember you for more than a few minutes. It hurts" 

"Matthew...that's so sad!" 

"Aww it's alright! I'm used to it. Really" 

"Mmnnn....Feli......"

Feliciano jumped a little as Germany stirred and began to blink his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. "Good morning Luddy~" Feliciano cooed, looking down at his boyfriend, peacefully curled up under his arm. "Who were you talking to?" "I was talking to- huh?" When Feliciano looked up, Matthew was nowhere in sight. How did he get out of the house so fast?! 

"Uh...nobody. I wasn't talking to anybody..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Canada's transparency and constantly being forgotten by other countries made me think up a theory. Him being a half ghost would explain so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig blinked at Feliciano’s reply. He could’ve sworn he had heard someone in here. “Feli…I’m starting to get worried. As to how much time’s left. You’ve been back for two days and two nights…we need to get a move on finding who killed you” Ludwig grumbled, his grip on Feliciano tightening. Feliciano felt that familiar stabbing in his chest, only not by a knife. “Ludwig…I found out what will happen to me…if I don’t find who killed me…” he spoke weakly, his tone of voice making Ludwig shift uncomfortably. “Is it bad?” Ludwig’s voice wobbled through his broken throat. His throat was so used to screaming lately, he had gotten so used to the pain that was once non-existent. “I-I disappear…forever…from memory and from time…” Feliciano whispered grimly. Ludwig tightened his grip further on Feliciano’s arm. He was holding him like a child on their first day of school. The thought of losing him again was strong and fresh in his mind. “Feliciano. I swear it, I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure that won’t happen. I promise you”

That look his eyes. God it was going to kill him one day. Ludwig's face was pale, with an expression of both hope and worry. Which emotion would stand out the most at the end? Feliciano was frightened of death. He could still remember the warmth that spread through his chest that night. The warmth of his blood splattering on his shoes. The metallic taste in his throat. The pain...it made him wonder what it would feel like if he failed to expose his killer. Would it hurt to disappear forever? Was he even alive right now to begin with?

"Hey...Luddy, can you do me a favor and listen for my heartbeat?" Feliciano asked quietly. Ludwig looked a tad puzzled at first, but complied, leaning his ear onto Feliciano's chest. Still. On that night, Feliciano could remember it all too well, his blood pulsated out of him like a coursing river. Now, it was as still as a frozen lake. Ludwig lifted up Feliciano's top and tried again against his bare chest. Maybe he couldn't hear it right the first time. Still, nothing at all. "....nothing. You really are like a corpse. Only warm and full of life. This isn't scientifically possible. There has to be a manual somewhere about how the human body works. That is certainly impossible" Ludwig whispered in disbelief, "So you're not alive. But you're not dead either...it's almost as if your soul is bound to your body, but your body just doesn't function like it used to when you were in control of it....this is surreal". Feliciano slid his shirt back down and looked worryingly to the side of him. How would he react to his ability to vanish? Now or never, he has to know somehow.

I'm dead. I don't exist here anymore. I died three weeks ago. Feliciano repeated those phrases and anything similar in his head over and over with his eyes tightly shut. When he opened them again, he found Ludwig looking around confusingly, his eyes dull and reddened. "What....was I doing here...?" he murmured to himself. Feliciano's heart shattered a little when he heard his voice. It was far more cracked and weakened from before. It didn't have that eccentric tone he had when he was yelling or when he was proud. Now that he remembered it, Matthew mentioned when he turned invisible, the world around him acted as though he really was dead. Was Ludwig losing sleep? Was Ludwig screaming or crying a lot while he was away? "Feli....what's your will doing here...." he croaked through his strained voice, lifting up the will and flipping it over to see Lovino's signature on the back. Ludwig's eyes started to water. Feliciano couldn't take it anymore. I'm alive! I'm alive! I exist here! Feliciano thought to himself, clenching his hands. Ludwig snapped his gaze to Feliciano suddenly. "Good idea Feli, we should look through your will to find the likely suspects!" He spoke eagerly, a small, hopeful smile on his face "That will surely produce some results". Looking down to his shoes, Feliciano loosened his clenched fists. "You...didn't notice I was gone?" Feliciano asked quietly. "Uh...no...you were here the whole time Feli....unless you count the last few weeks...even then I could never forget you!" Ludwig said, his tone growing serious suddenly. "Ah, yeah, right of course..." he mumbled quietly, "Let's take a look at the will then!"

"As the last remaining man of the Vargas residence and enterprises, I give Ludwig Beilschmidt 30% of the money gathered by the late Feliciano Vargas, as he was closer to Feliciano even I was sometimes. Roderich Edelstine and Elizabeta Héderváry will receive 55% of the money, as they raised my brother and I after the passing of our Grandfather. The rest of his money will belong to me, to carry on the family name and take over his businesses to keep the Vargas family going strong- Lovino Vargas"

Jealousy? Or just plain spitefulness. Feliciano didn't feel comfortable looking at all his hard earned cash being divided so unequally. "So...Roderich and Elizabeth...I've heard of them! They are renowned for that fancy hotel on the edge of town aren't they? Looks like a massive mansion, it's no wonder they get so many tourists" Ludwig mumbled, deep in thought. "They wouldn't kill me! Well, a month before I died...I did hear of that health scandal in the hotel that nearly got them closed down...but...That wouldn't be a satsifactory enough reason to kill me!" Feliciano huffed impatiently. "That health scandal...I don't believe I saw it in the news..." "A dead body was found in the cellar, it had been decaying for a few months...the eyes, tongue and hands were severed off" Feliciano shivered, "nobody knows who did it. There isn't enough evidence to support it was Elizabeta or Roderich so they're guessing it was someone who stayed there". The story made a shiver run down Ludwig's spine. "You don't think...maybe that person was the same person who killed you?" "It's possible. But their killing style makes no sense. Wouldn't they cut out my eyes, tongue and hands if it were them that got me?" "Uh...yeah....about that Feli...I don't think you have any reconciliation as to what happened in the morgue do you?" Ludwig coughed awkwardly. Feliciano blinked in shock. "You don't mean....after I was killed...they did the same thing?!" he quietly spoke with a cold chill down his spine. "Me and Lovino were granted special access to see you before the funeral to give a more personal farewell...your eyes were closed and your wrists had stitches covered with foundation..." Ludwig mumbled under his breath, "I think this killer has a quirk. That gives us a clue at least."

Eyes, tongue and hands...what did all of them have in common? That he realized. If they came back like him, they couldn't tell someone who killed them. If they couldn't see, they couldn't find their loved ones. If they couldn't speak, they couldn't use sign language either. The killer must have known of the dead coming back to life when they were murdered! Feliciano began to hyperventilate. What if they were looking for him?! What if they knew?! "Lu-Ludwig....I think...I think I've worked it out...." he squeaked through his rapid breaths, his face growing paler than milk, "We...we need to see Roderich...."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo! Mattie, didn't see you there, where were you?" "Uh...oh...I just went shopping..." Matthew spoke quietly. That was obviously not true, he had been lecturing Feliciano on how to be a proper ghost. That boy seriously needed to practice more on his skills. Although, on the way back, he did remember his house was out of eggs. Alfred groaned and looked away from the TV. "Did you get any ice-cream? Today sucked and I need some sugar to keep me alive" He asked bitterly. Matthew looked over to his brother, he was decked in sweatpants and a vest, his outfit for lazy days. "No I didn't because ice-cream is unhealthy and you know it. I'm guessing you're staying home tomorrow? When you wear those sweatpants it normally means you aren't going to change out of them for a while" Matthew sighed, setting aside the shopping onto the counter. Alfred cursed under his breath, pulled himself up and dragged his feet to the door. "Don't tell me you're going out just to get ice-cream?" he quietly asked in disbelief. Alfred clicked his tongue and slammed the door shut without even saying goodbye. Alfred had forgotten him yet again.

"I cannot understand that young man's attitude. He is certainly....problematic at times..." a soothing voice spoke from the kitchen. Matthew spun around to see none other than Kiku Honda, his eyes as cold and expressionless as a cold fish. "Oh wow Kiku, you came here real quick!" Matthew squeaked, "Gee, I didn't even get time to make the pancakes...." "That is quite alright. I do not wish to burden you in anyway" Kiku replied with a small bow, "I'm sure you are aware as to why I'm here". Ah yes, Kiku Honda, he was a special case.

_It was a few years back when it happened. A school boy was drowned in a river after being kidnapped. They found his body. Alive. The boy washed up in an entirely new town after the stream pulled him down. When the boy was interrogated, he had no reconciliation as what happened to his past, all he had said was: "Im Yong Soo" And it continued for a whole week. The trauma had gripped his heart so bad, to every question the police and therapists asked, his answer still remained "Im Yong Soo". Until they realized what it had meant. When they found Im Yong Soo, he was just as surprised to see the police in the light of day as Kiku was. He was briefly put in jail for attempted murder. Kiku Honda was then taken in by Wang Yao, as Kiku felt the most comfortable with him. Matthew never realized it when it first happened to him, until Kiku came and told him himself. "You...You came back....I thought it was only me..." "Yo, Kiku what're you talking about, bro?" Kiku flinched as Alfred's hand landed hard against his shoulder. He gave a final, sharp look in Matthews eyes. "I will tell you everything you need to know. I will see you another time, Matthew-san" he said calmly. Then he left._

_Matthew didn't know what to think when Kiku invited him to his house to discuss his predicament. They spent the hour exchanging each others stories over some hot herbal tea. "So I need to get the person who killed me exposed..." "That is correct" "But...I don't know who did it!" "You will soon enough. You must find the said person and make sure he receives the correct punishment for his crime" "But...sorry...but....Kiku how did you know I was a ghost?" "Because your transparent and only I had noticed" Matthew panicked and dashed to the bathroom mirror in Kiku's house. He was right! How did nobody notice him?! "Matthew-san! Come quickly, there's something you should see on the television!" Kiku yelled from the living room. Matthew sprinted and looked at the screen, a man holding part of his flannel shirt he wore on that day, the report rambling on about how effective a dog's nose is....a clip of a man in handcuffs being shoved into a police car....It was Andersen from his high school. "...you did it. He has been exposed" Kiku spoke quietly, his herbal tea swirling in his cup as the TV channel changed to an advert. "But...I didn't do anything...." Matthew spoke weakly, "I should have exposed him myself...it doesn't count...." Kiku smiled from his cup with a glint in his eye. "But you did expose him. While you weren't present for the exposing, you did your job in the unconscious. You purposely left part of your shirt for the police to track who killed you. You are safe now"_

"So...Feliciano Vargas has been chosen to reclaim the life he lost? Does he know what he's doing?" Kiku asked politely, shaking Matthew from his wandering thoughts. "Ah oh, yeah, you knew Feliciano for a while right? Maybe you'll be better at talking to him. He's revealed himself to Ludwig, maybe you should do the same" Matthew spoke, his eyes glinting. Kiku gave a small smile and looked down to floor. "You have a point...perhaps it would be a good idea to approach him on this issue...but how would I do it..." Kiku mumbled, deep in thought, "Maybe I will see him tonight". Matthew smiled a little and looked towards the clock. "It will be a while until Alfred gets back. You should probably leave now while you have the chance. Thankfully he didn't see you walk through the wall. Please, use the door next time" "I will. Sayonara Matthew-san" Kiku said, turning and walking through the door. Quite literally, through the door. Matthew only wished if Feliciano regained his life he wouldn't use his newly gained ghostly powers for stupid jokes like Kiku sometimes did. Other days he wished he had done more in the regaining of his life, so he could be a fully fledged human with the ghost powers he inherited from his time being in death limbo like Kiku.

                                                                           -------------------------------------------------------

The path was cold and twisting and yet it was only the evening. Kiku's shoes coldly echoed across the empty street. What could he possibly say to Ludwig? How could he look him in the eyes and freely say he was happy that Feliciano was alive again. Oh...now he remembered, he needed to look surprised that Feliciano was back. He also had to pretend that he had no knowledge on the dead coming back like this. Ludwig....what could he say to him? Ludwig...Kiku stopped and clutching his chest. The feelings were unrequited by far. They all went to high school, became close friends then separated once again. The whole time, he'd always try to get his attention somehow. Maybe it was those muscles, or his strong cheekbones, maybe it was his smile. Kiku always found himself wanting. But Feliciano.

 _Feliciano._ He was always brighter than him. Always better at the arts and being an ace in history class. Feliciano had a smile that could brighten a room and his laugh made everyone feel a little happier just by hearing it. Kiku was quiet, expressionless most the time. How could he compete with that? It was so obvious Ludwig loved him. The day Ludwig confessed he was going to ask Feliciano out in their last year of school, Kiku could remember the pain. It was a different kind of pain from the usual heartbreak. He was happy for them, they were his friends, why wouldn't he be happy for them? If only it wasn't with each other. Kiku really did find it difficult to stand in the same room with both of them. But he couldn't bring himself to hate Feliciano. When Feliciano died, it came to him as a huge shock. How could it be his close friend had died so soon? How did Ludwig feel? Kiku thought it would be wise not to bombard Ludwig with sappy sympathies and love confessions just yet. 

Kiku kept walking down the street, pausing in front of Ludwig's house. With a pounding chest, and a shaky exhale, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History time!  
> Okay, so the person who attempted to drown Japan was South Korea, basically judging on what the wiki has said, saying that South Korea claims to hate Japan. I really didn't know who would hurt dear sweet Japan. 
> 
> The reason Japan and Canada are in a 'still alive' club is because Canada and Japan do have some history together, both (according to the Foreign relations of Japan wiki) are brought together by their strong commitment to promoting human rights and peace. 
> 
> When a human that has been killed, has been brought back and have exposed their killer, they return to the normal life cycle a human would live for. The ghostly powers they obtained in the limbo between life and death stay with them after they exposed their killer. Which is why Japan waltzed into Canada and America's home without using a window or door and waltzed out again, materializing through the front door, like a ghost would walking through walls. Which Canada disproves of greatly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something really angsty but fluffy.

It was on this day, Feliciano realized time was a fickle thing. In such a short span of time, he had found more evidence than the detectives themselves. His murderer was shorter than him; the shadow from behind him was bent much further to the left than his own shadow. From all those times a shadow was cast from behind an object, Feliciano always learned it was the smaller objects that projected more of a shadow. The weapon used that day was a large knife, as an ordinary kitchen knife wouldn’t have been able to pierce so far through his stomach as the one that did on that night. But the biggest mystery yet was how did the killer know people could come back after being murdered? How?

Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows and hugged his knees to his chest tightly. Nothing made sense and he only had 10 days left to find out who had killed him. There was a quiet knock from behind his door which snapped Feliciano out of his thoughts with a jump. “Feli? Are you awake?”

Oh. It was only Ludwig. Feliciano let out a relieved exhale. “Yeah I’m up” he replied. Ludwig slowly opened the door, a cup of coffee in both his hands. “You sounded distressed so I felt you needed a kaffee to calm down” Ludwig mumbled, “I bought ingredients for the apple crumble…you mentioned you wanted to make some”. With a warm smile, Feliciano sat up and accepted the coffee. “Grazie…” he whispered, taking in some of the warm coffee. Feliciano took in a mouthful and paused, his eyes widening. The coffee tasted like metal. He sloshed his tongue around the metallic tasting liquid before making a sprint to the bathroom. “Feli? Feli?! What’s wrong?!” Ludwig called after him. The sound of liquid slapping thickly against liquid made him stomach churn uncomfortably. “F…Feli….?” Ludwig peered from around the door to see Feliciano hunched over the toilet bowl, heaving through sobs. “Feli?! What’s wrong, liebe?!” He asked in a state of panic, rushing to his boyfriend’s side. “d-don’t…don’t…don’t….” Feliciano whispered through dry heaving. Feliciano was drooling a mixture of saliva and coffee; Ludwig had no idea what was wrong, he made his coffee just like he always did! While he didn’t understand, he could at least try and support him. Ludwig lowered his hand onto Feliciano’s back, but jumped back when Feliciano violently flinched and curled closer to the toilet. “don’t..do-DON’T HURT ME!” Feliciano screamed, kicking Ludwig in the leg. Now he understood. Ludwig recoiled and made a small distance between them, sitting towards the door.

“I…it was warm blood…I could taste it…” Feliciano barely managed to whisper through his tears. “It’s okay Feli…you’re safe now. You’re alive, you’re okay” Ludwig reassured. What else could he say to his boyfriend? “I’m not. I’ve only got 10 days left. I’m going to die again! I don’t want to die!” Feliciano whined, his voice was full of pain and fear. “FELI! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DIE AND THAT’S FINAL!” Ludwig yelled, making Feliciano whimper and curl up against the toilet bowl again. He took a few moments to catch his breath and continued. “You are not going to die Feliciano. I can assure you I won’t let it happen. I promise. Have faith in me, I know we’ll make it through” he soothed, taking this opportunity to come closer to Feliciano and squeezing his hand. It was as cold and pale as Feliciano’s face. Feliciano let out a few more shaky sobs before launching himself onto Ludwig, hugging his waist tighter than he had ever hugged it before. “It’s okay now. You’re safe. I promise.”

“Luddy?”

“Hm?”

“C…Can you sing me a song?”

Ludwig recoiled a little at the awkward request. His vocal cords were strained enough as it is with the past few weeks being full of tears and late nights. But if it would make Feliciano happy. “um…I’m afraid I’m not the greatest singer…but I’m sure it will suffice”

Feliciano gripped Ludwig’s shirt a little tighter as he cleared his throat.

 “Weißt du, wieviel Sternlein stehen  
an dem blauen Himmelszelt?  
Weißt du, wieviel Wolken ziehen  
weithin über alle Welt?  
Gott der Herr hat sie gezählet,  
daß ihm auch nicht eines fehlet  
an der ganzen großen Zahl,  
an der ganzen großen Zahl…”

 

Feliciano loosened his grip as Ludwig’s deep voice rumbled out the song. His voice was amazing! With a warm smile he snuggled closer to Ludwig’s chest, enjoying the vibrations from his voice at work.

“Weißt du, wieviel Mücklein spielen  
in der heißen Sonnenglut,  
wieviel Fischlein auch sich kühlen  
in der hellen Wasserflut?  
Gott der Herr rief sie mit Namen,  
daß sie all ins Leben kamen,  
daß sie nun so fröhlich sind,  
daß sie nun so fröhlich sind…”

Ludwig’s voice hitched a little as Feliciano kissed his jawline and sat in his lap like a little child. Feliciano seemed a lot calmer now; he was even trying to mouth out the words under his breath even though he didn’t know how to speak German.

“Weißt du, wieviel Kinder frühe  
stehn aus ihrem Bettlein auf,  
daß sie ohne Sorg und Mühe  
fröhlich sind im Tageslauf?  
Gott im Himmel hat an allen  
seine Lust, sein Wohlgefallen;  
kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb,  
kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb.”

“That was beautiful Luddy! Was that a lullaby?” Feliciano asked childishly, interlocking his fingers into the gaps of Ludwig’s palms. “Ja…my mutti used to sing it to me whenever I was sick. I used to be really restless so she would sing it to me so I could go to sleep. She said it would help with the healing process. Although singing can’t fix a person” Ludwig confessed sheepishly. “It fixed me!” Feliciano chimed up with his usual perky attitude. Ludwig smiled and kissed his cheek. “It certainly did, liebe”

Ludwig twitched a little as he heard a knocking from the bottom of the staircase. “hm? Someone is here….who would be visiting at this time?” he mumbled, “You should hide. Who knows who it will be at the door.” Feliciano took his cue and searched around the room as Ludwig got up and made his way to the front door. Where could he hide? Feliciano looked towards the closest. Perfect.

“I’m coming! Be patient!”

Ludwig opened the door to see Kiku staring back at him, his face hardened into a grim expression. “Kiku…” “Ludwig, I’m here to see Feliciano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRriYYRADG4
> 
> For people who wanted the song to play over the lyrics written. I'd imagine Germany would have the PERFECT voice for this.


	10. Chapter 10

Ludwig’s knees grew a little weak after Kiku asked that question. Did he know Feliciano was alive? “I…uh…Kiku….” Ludwig awkwardly stumbled in the doorframe, his soul being pierced with Kiku’s observant eyes, “Feliciano is dead Kiku. He died three weeks ago…” “Don’t be ridiculous Ludwig, I know he’s in there” Kiku pressed on. Shit, what was he going to say? “Now…where is Feliciano?” Kiku asked calmly. He let out a long exhale and averted his eyes. “He should still be in my bedroom”

Kiku’s heart twinged a little. No, he reassured himself, he had to be strong! Now was not the time for jealousy! “Arigato, Ludwig. Let’s go see him” He smoothly spoke, passing Ludwig and taking off his shoes at the door. Ludwig could notice something was different about Kiku today, he seemed more persuasive than normal; he normally apologised for visiting without warning. He must have had something big to talk about.

He couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable as Kiku hurriedly walked towards his bedroom. The pair paused at the doorframe and Kiku gave a little knock on the door. “Feliciano? Are you in there?” There was a long silence. Maybe he was worried about what would happen. “Uh…Feli it’s alright, I’ve told him, he means no harm” Ludwig called out afterwards. I mean you no harm. The phrase repeated in Feliciano’s head as he awkwardly stretched out his limbs. His hiding position was….inconvenient to say the least, his knees up to his shoulders as he hid inside a large box. He was awkwardly crouched like a bullfrog under a pile of Ludwig’s laundry. He supposed dirty laundry was better than being caught. “Feliciano, I’m coming in, okay?” Kiku’s muffled voice came from behind the door, becoming clearer as he could hear them step into the room. “I’m sorry about the mess…” “It’s fine Ludwig, you’ve been through a rough time”

“Feli, it’s okay, just come on out now, it’s okay I promise” Ludwig reassured. Feliciano did suppose this position was far more uncomfortable as his time in his own grave, he awkwardly opened the closest door to see Kiku and Ludwig staring back at him. “Feliciano….” Kiku breathed out. Feliciano looked away and stepped out of the closet. “Hi Kiku~ Long time no see~”

Despite being dead and gone for so long, Feliciano was still as cheerful as he was before.

                                                                ----------------------------------------------------------

“So what you’re saying is…you’re like me? You went through all this as well?” Feliciano asked innocently. “That is correct, I too went through this entire ordeal. I came here because Matthew told me you had also returned” Ludwig scanned over his two friends. He felt as though he had known them so well until this moment. “um…Kiku, how did you say you were killed again?” Ludwig asked, clearing his throat. Kiku gave a small smile and looked at his lap. “I got into a dispute with another kid in my school over a girl. I…all I really remember was walking beside a river and then being pushed in headfirst. The rest is a bit of a blur to me” Kiku explained. “I wouldn’t blame you for not being able to remember, on the first day of school the teacher did tell us you had amnesia” Ludwig spoke, “Now that I remember it, you said your name was Im Song Yoo when we first met you, but the name on the board said otherwise”. Kiku’s cheeks flushed at the memory. “Ah yes, I do remember that part, not being able to say anything but my killer’s name for week. I was still in shock. How embarrassing…” Kiku cleared his throat, “But enough about me, what steps have you taken to find your killer?”

Feliciano scanned through his memories again, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. “Well…we have a location…” he mumbled. “Ah, excellent work Feliciano! A location is very handy in this situation. So where is this place?” “Roderich and Elizabetha’s hotel” Kiku grimaced a little at the names. “I don’t think you should go there if I were you….” “why not?” both Ludwig and Feliciano asked in unision, there tones in a mixture of desperation and frustration. “It is such a long way from here, it would take us a day’s worth of driving to get there, and a day’s worth to get back. You have limited time here remember” Kiku explained grimly, watching as Feliciano gripped onto Ludwig’s shirt a little tighter. “That would approximately take us two days….and Feli only has 10….we can’t afford to waste time….” Ludwig grumbled. “b-but what can we do? If I don’t go there….I’ll…” Feliciano began to squeak, tears forming in his eyes. The prospect of death was so horrifying to him. “Feli, liebe, what did I say to you?” Ludwig asked, squeezing Felicano’s hand and gazing deep into his teary eyes, “Go on. What did I tell you?” Kiku watched with a lump in his throat as Feliciano hoarsely whispered the promises they had made. “Go to the Hetalian Detective Agency. Believe me, they will help you” Kiku spoke quickly, breaking up the moment of romance being displayed in front of him. It made him feel sick, but happy knowing his friends had such a strong bond, but now really wasn’t the time for romance.

“It’s a tad risky….” Ludwig muttered, “But then again, so is going to Elizabetha and Roderich’s hotel…I think we should still stick to our original plan. I say we go to that hotel, find out some details on the case and then report it all to the Hetalian detective agency! That we’ll get more than enough evidence” “Agreed. I don’t think it would be very smart to reveal myself just yet, so for now, let’s stay undercover” Feliciano agreed. Kiku averted his eyes from Feliciano and looked at Ludwig. “I too will assist you on this journey” “Then…we’ll leave tonight!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Year 11's a stressful school year. 
> 
> Also, SHIT'S GOING DOWN!

Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku prepared a bag of food. It was going to be a large trip after all. A trip that could make or break Feliciano's chances of survival. While Kiku and Ludwig looked over the many maps Ludwig had scoured from his drawers, Feliciano stared up at the night sky. 

The stars twinkled so brightly in that sky. Of all the things Feliciano had missed the most, it had to be the beautiful display of lights in the sky. 

"Ludwig...has Feliciano been acting strange since he has returned?" Kiku asked quietly. Ludwig looked over to Feliciano, who was engrossed at the sight of the night sky. "He's been...hiding himself I think. When I told him Lovino had been attacked, he didn't react at all. But before you arrived, he had a traumatic memory come to him..." Ludwig replied, looking at his fingers, "I think right now, for once, he's actually focusing on something so much that he's forgotten his friends and himself" "I knew this would happen..." Kiku breathed out anxiously. "What? What will happen?" 

"Remember when I told you when I awoke, all I could say was my killer's name?" Kiku asked; Ludwig was starting to get a twinge of anxiety in his heart just by hearing Kiku's anxious voice. "I was in shock. When people come back like that, they never do recover fully" Kiku confessed, "To this day I can't swim in water because I'm reminded of that time so long ago" Ludwig looked sympathetically at Kiku, he knew Kiku enjoyed traditional hot springs, but it never occurred to him it would be so painful for him. "However, this is not the point of the conversation Ludwig. I'm concerned for Feliciano. From what I've seen, people like us, some of them have such horrible flashbacks that they cannot handle the circumstances" Kiku swallowed hard and gripped Ludwig's sleeve, "and die again. Because they're scared of what would happen to them" 

No...Feliciano wouldn't do that. He was too scared of getting hurt! The Feliciano Ludwig has always known was always cowardly. Ludwig turned and looked at Feliciano again; he was visibly shaking. Maybe he was just cold? "I'm going to check up on him...he looks startled..." Ludwig mumbled, pulling away from Kiku. "Ludwig. Watch him carefully" 

The sky was painted with shooting stars, lighting up the sky then disappearing somewhere. Feliciano couldn't help himself. "Feli..." "Ludwig...the sky..." His voice was quiet and pained, "the sky...looks so beautiful...." Ludwig placed his hands on Feliciano's shoulders and pressed his head against the crook of his neck. "Feli...I never say it often enough, but I think you're a brave person. Far braver than I can ever be" Ludwig whispered against his ear. Feliciano hastily wiped his eyes and passed Ludwig. "I'm not crying if that's what you think" Feliciano muttered hastily, "and I know I'm brave" Ludwig stood there flabbergasted. There was something wrong with Feliciano and he was determined to get to the bottom of it one way or another "Right! We should head off already!" Feliciano spoke with a clap of his hands, "I don't want to run out of time!" "Yes I agree! let's leave!" Kiku spoke with a nod of his head. "...Yes, let's go" 

                                                           -------------------------------------------------------------------

Yao spun his handgun lazily around his finger by the trigger hole, twirling his chestnut hair. "Geez, until Ludwig gets interrogated tomorrow, we can't do much but wait. work's been so slow~" he complained with a groan. Ivan awkwardly looked over him, his handcuffs digging tightly against skin. Ever since his sister was placed in jail for her assault, Ivan was now under strict supervision by Yao, assisting with evidence sorting work. For the whole day Ivan had been stamped documents, putting files into draws and helping decode video evidence. He supposed this freedom was much better than his sister must have been going through. 

He was so tired. And anxious. He had a plan, of course, the risk was heavy. If he could free his sister and leave town, they could start over on a clean slate. Of course, it was the starting of the plan that was the tricky part. Ivan's hands were not behind his back. How could stamp documents and be useful with his hands behind his back? They restricted him. Just not enough for him to be completely useless. Sometimes, he had to admit his coworker Alfred was stupid on that part. 

"Hey, Ivan can you pass that folder over there?" Yao made a hand gesture to the folder sitting atop a shelf from the other end of the room, without even looking. Yao's work extended late at night on most occasions. It was just those two alone. Now was his chance. 

Ivan spread his hands as far as they would go, sneaked up behind Yao and suddenly hooked the chain of his handcuffs against Yao's neck, causing him to yelp and choke. Yao was such a small man, as opposed to Ivan's tall body. Yao was being lifted by Ivan's choking. "I-I-Ivan....chk..." Yao struggled out, with what conciouness he had left, he shakily lifted his gun and pointed it to Ivan's head. "D-don't make...me shoot...you..." He choked out. Yao's face had gone purple at this point, the veins in his neck were pulsating as he struggled for air. "How about we make a deal, da? You drop the gun. Then we'll talk" Ivan spoke sweetly. Yao was so on the verge of losing consciousness, he wouldn't have been strong enough to even pull the trigger. Yao took a short moment to weigh his options before he dropped the pistol to the floor in shame. Ivan kicked Yao out of his hands, his brute strength sending Yao sliding against the office floor. While Yao winced and struggled to regain his breath, Ivan hastily picked up the gun and pointed it to Yao's head. "Now then, you will release me from these handcuffs and I will put them on you" Ivan explained coldly, his gaze piercing Yao's soul. His body was trembling. Yao didn't want to die, he had so much to live for. With a sigh, he pulled out a small set of keys from his desk draw and fumbled with them anxiously against the locks on Ivan's handcuffs. Ivan watched as he did his work, the gun pressing against Yao's temple. Once they were off, Ivan roughly pushed Yao against the desk, forcing his hands behind his back and clicking the handcuffs on while Yao began to cry softly against the wood.

"Good. Now you will take me to my sister's cell. And release her" Ivan continued, adding pressure to the gun pressing against Yao's head. Part of Yao wanted to turn and run away, but he was trained to always comply with his captive's orders if he wanted to live. He wasn't disobeying orders? Was he? Yao swallowed deeply, his tears staining his face and marched forwards, the gun pressed lightly against his back. They walked down the twisting corridors, igniting cells into a chorus of excitement as they wandered down until they stopped at a familiar cell. 

"Hello, brother. I thought I wouldn't see you again" Natalya spoke teasingly, her silver hair glinting in the moonlight shining from the bars of her cell. Ivan dug into Yao's pant pockets and pulled out a set of keys. After trying out around 5, he found one that made the cell swing open slowly. "Ivan...please don't do this...please!" Yao begged, his breathing ragged from the sheer power of his tears. Ivan smiled down at Yao's desperate face and put the pistol in his pant pocket. "What? You're acting as though we're locking you up in here! We wouldn't want you to give us away by just leaving you here to snitch on me!" Ivan chuckled. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Yao screamed in desperation, falling to his knees. Natalya grabbed Yao from behind, causing him to scream and flail. "NO, NO STOP IT DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" "Silly Yao, we're not going to kill you!" Ivan pulled a syringe taped against his ankle and forcefully pushed it into Yao's arm, pressing the plunger down as Yao watched in horror, "You're coming with us" 

Natalya let go of Yao and smirked as he desperately ran to the exit, collapsing to the ground. "no...no..no..no" he whimpered as his flailing grew weaker and weaker, then finally subsided. Natalya scooped up unconscious Yao and smiled at her brother. "So, where shall we travel to now? We cannot stay here anymore. We're officially wanted criminals" "There is a hotel at the edge of town. We can stay there for the time being. Besides..." Ivan looked down at Yao's resting face, "I think Yao would appreciate a little vacation" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerita smut ahoy!

In all his years of training, Alfred was not prepared for what had happened. As soon as he walked into Yao's office with his mug of coffee, preparing to go out on a field work mission, his mug of coffee fell to the floor. Splattered across all seven screens above Yao's desk which would normally have tapes of security footage rolling, was an ominous shot of Ivan, Natayla and a tied up unconscious Yao, gazing back at Alfred. The video appears to been shot in this very office. Alfred saw two white, vertical bars in the top left corner of each screen, the remote sat idly on the table. This video was waiting to be played by someone. 

Shakily, Alfred pulled out his phone, scrolled through his contacts and found the best person to call upon in a time of need. 

"Hey Alfred, what is it? I'm not on the roster today so you better have a good reason to be calling me today" 

"Arthur! Arthur! It's Yao...and Ivan...and Natalya....I...you should really come see this...." 

The concern in the teenager's usually perky voice made Arthur aware something was definitely amiss. What had happened? He didn't have time to prepare himself, and shamelessly showed up in his dressing gown. There was no time for style in an emergency. When he swung open the door, he found Alfred and Francis, staring at the paused screen with their mouths wide open. "Arthur...our team's becoming close to being wiped out. There's only three of us left...." Francis spoke grimly. "Let's just play the video, okay?" Arthur muttered coldly, holding the remote and pressing play.

"Oh! Privet my fellow co workers!" Ivan beamed, cocking the gun against Yao's head, "You are probably wondering how it came to this. And what will happen" Natalya took the gun and watched as Ivan picked up the camera and brought it to Yao's face. "Say hi Yao! This may be the last time the group will see you again!"  Arthur cringed at Yao's face, despite being unconscious there was despair written all over his resting face. "Of course he cannot respond. And he may never respond ever again. Unless you comply with my rules" Ivan remarked, bringing the camera to his face. 

"By the time you have watched this, we would have left Hetalia by now. It's at this point in time, I should mention to you this wasn't my idea. Nor Natalya's. We were contacted by an unknown source, telling us exactly where to go" Ivan explained, "This unknown source told me if I gave him Yao, he would reveal himself as the killer of Feliciano Vargas. But of course, Feliciano is still alive, isn't he?" 

Francis bit his lip as he stared deep into Ivan's cold eyes. How was this man not seeing the risks? If he handed over Yao, he was going to die! This was an elaborate trap! "I'm sure all of you are thinking I'm an idiot. But I'm merely doing my job. Sometimes, detectives have to take risks to ensure the safety of the public. If you try to interfere, Yao will die. That is all" 

The shaky video quality began to deteriorate and static took it's place. Leaving Arthur, Francis and Alfred alone to weigh their options. 

"What do you propose we do? If we chase them, Yao will die. But if we stay here, Yao, Ivan and Natalya will fall into the killer's trap" Alfred spoke up, breaking the suspenseful silence. Francis and Arthur looked at each other in concern, then to an envelope left on the table addressed to them. "Open it. It might reveal their location" Francis ordered Arthur, who tore it open, to no avail, found nothing inside. 

"...there's nothing in here..." Arthur murmured, after feeling the envelope under his thumb, he quickly pressed it against Yao's desk and lightly covered it with lead pencil. "Ha! Ivan is considerate after all! He left us a clue!" Alfred cried excitedly as words began to etch in the paper. "He applied pressure against the envelope so a secret message could be made! Ingenious!" Francis complimented, "Do you think he intends on making us find him?" 

"It's the address to that hotel we investigated a few months back....the killer must have a connection with the place to want to meet there..." Arthur murmured deep in thought. "Gentleman, I believe we should follow him. If we can find the killer there, we can decode this mystery!" "I agree with Alfred, there's a large risk, but we cannot allow our comrades to be lead away like this! We shall follow them" Arthur acknowledged. Francis nodded and looked back at the screen, the static fizzling away any trace of Yao's whereabouts. 

"we'll set off right away! Let's go!" 

                                                                            ----------------------------------------------------

The road ahead was starting to blur. For the past seven hours, Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano had been taking turns driving down the long stretch, far from the home they knew and towards an uncertain future. Anticipation, regret and fear buzzing through their heads. What if there wasn't anything there? Time was running short. There was only 9 days left for Feliciano to find his killer. The drive there and back would take 2 days. Feliciano may as well only have a week to find who killed him. 

And it was killing him slowly. Ludwig squinted at the road ahead, spotting a bridge with water running underneath. He's veered off the road twice now; Kiku was fast asleep and Feliciano was looking close to falling unconscious. The only way to stop fatigue was to rest. Ludwig sharply veered off the road and parked underneath the bridge. "Luddy, what are you doing?!" Feliciano asked worryingly. "We need to sleep. There's no point in continuing any further if we run the risk of getting killed by reckless driving" he yawned, unbuckling his seat belt. "But we don't have time! If we don't keep moving...I'm going to die!" Feliciano whined impatiently. Ludwig didn't respond, except getting out the car and before closing the door said:

"Feli, get out the car with me" "What? Why?" "Just do it" 

Feliciano unbuckled his seat belt, looking at Kiku, curled up and sleeping peacefully. Ludwig was at the foot of the river running under the bridge, gazing at the stars poking through the clouds. He followed shortly after, holding onto Ludwig's strong arm, panning to his expression. Feliciano could see he was emotionally hurt. Did he say something wrong?

"Ludwig...what's all this abou-" "The stars. They are beautiful just as you said" he cut in stiffly. What on earth was he talking about? "Well, yeah they are very nice..." Feliciano mumbled, squeezing Ludwig's arm. Something was wrong. It's when Ludwig dropped issues that suddenly arose in conversation. That's when Feliciano knew something was bothering him. Ludwig let out a sigh and turned to face Feliciano.

"Just for once Feli, please close your eyes and imagine us elsewhere" he rumbled quietly. Feliciano did what he was told, flinching a little when he felt Ludwig's warm hand caress his cheek. "Where would you love to be right now?" "Venice. Where I grew up with my grandpa. But...I don't want to go alone. I want to be there with you, Ludwig. I want to show you the street I grew up on. My favorite cafe..." Feliciano paused as he felt the tears prickle in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, "I want to go back..." "shh shhh....be quiet Feli. None of that talking. We'll go there"

Feliciano opened his eyes when Ludwig's hand left his cheek and instead began to dig through his jacket pocket. Ludwig made no hesitance reaching for the ring tucked away, intended to be used so many weeks ago. "Feli...I know right now isn't the perfect time to ask this of you. I was going to propose to you a few weeks ago, hadn't you have passed. When you left me, I was gutted. I had so many plans to how I'll spend the rest of my life with you..." Ludwig murmured, kneeling down and opening the ring box, enticing a gasp from Feliciano.  "Feli...you're back now. I don't want to ever lose you again. All this talk about you dying...I won't allow it! Not while this ring sits in my jacket. Not while we're so close to finding an answer! I want you to know, I'll do whatever it takes to save you. I love you, Feliciano Vargas. Please. Make me the happiest man on earth...marry me" 

Feliciano had the wind knocked out of his chest for a second time in a row. He loved Ludwig so much. But...he couldn't promise him that he would make it out alive. "Will...our honeymoon be in Venice...?" he asked mischievously. Ludwig beamed and passionately kissed Feliciano, laughing as he picked him up and swung him around by his hips. Ludwig misjudged how far the water's edge was, and the pair of them shrieked as they fell into the water with a splash. "This better not happen in the Canal!" Feliciano laughed, moving on top of Ludwig's chest and giving him a kiss. "I take it you love the idea of getting married?" "Si! Why wouldn't I?" 

Ludwig smirked and peeled off his shirt and jacket, now sopping wet from the river. Feliciano followed his directions, tossing away his soaked clothing and emptying the water from his boots. Soon, both of them were completely naked, ducking in the water. "We should probably find a way to cover ourselves...Kiku gets really uncomfortable around other people being naked..." Feliciano whispered, suddenly jumping when something brushed against his thigh, "Ludwig...that's you isn't it?" Ludwig let out a soft chuckle and moved away. "If I'm being honest...I don't oppose to being naked in the water with you. Kiku is asleep" he spoke smoothly, awaiting an answer with a grin on his face. Feliciano's cheeks burned and he came towards Ludwig once again. He swam around Ludwig, planting his feet into the soft sand below,hugged him tightly and reached to his member. "I don't oppose of being naked in the water with you either..." Feliciano said cheekily, gripping the base of Ludwig's dick and giving it a few pumps, causing Ludwig to grunt. "Mmm. Feli...stop for a moment..." he groaned. Feliciano paused and looked up at Ludwig, who turned to face him and grabbed his own dick. "Let's do this together"

Feliciano bit his lip as Ludwig began to work away at his cock, his shaky hands giving a small twist at the end of each pump, driving Feliciano absolutely crazy. While Ludwig was working away at his dick, Feliciano used one hand to pump Ludwig's shaft, and another to thumb around the tip, making Ludwig gasp out each time Feliciano's thumb went deeper near his slit. Feliciano pulled Ludwig's hand away and swam a little closer to his chest, reaching under and slowly inserting a finger into Ludwig's ass. Ludwig took his cue and flipped over, his hands clutching into the soft sand underneath him as Feliciano entered another finger and began to scissor him slowly. "Feli...I think I'm ready now..." Ludwig grunted, his dick throbbing with anticipation. Feliciano leaned over and kissed Ludwig's shoulder blade, resting his hands on Ludwig's shoulders. "Okay...I'll go slowly" 

Feliciano cried out in pleasure as he managed to get his tip in, giving Ludwig a moment to adjust, then entering slowly. Ludwig breathed out heavily, he was thankful the water helped lubricate his entrance. After a few short moments, Feliciano began to thrust slowly, teasingly, until he found Ludwig's prostrate, which Ludwig could barely contain his moans from when Feliciano's dick grazed it. "F-Feli...there, bitte!" Ludwig panted out, arching his head upwards in pleasure. "Because I love you so much~" Feliciano chuckled. Without mercy he began to thrust in and out, struggling to hold his cries as the motions of his thighs slapping against Ludwig began to make waves. "Ah...ah...Luddy...I'm so close!" he whined out, digging his nails into Ludwig's back. Ludwig was in such a frenzy of pleasure he couldn't muster a response, instead, loudly moaned when his prostrate was hit one last time and the water below him began to turn milky white, then diffused again. Feliciano gave it a few more thrusts before he too spilled inside Ludwig, pulling out slowly and flopping down next to him with a splash. 

As the two struggled to catch their breaths, Ludwig smiled and stroked Feliciano's wet cheek. "That was amazing..." he mumbled, holding Feliciano closer to his chest. Feliciano gave a lazy smile and kissed Ludwig's neck in his embrace. For a while, the two just stayed like that, bobbing like boats on the ocean, gazing at the moon hidden from behind the clouds. 

"Ludwig...how are we going to sneak past Kiku?" "We'll figure it out Feli...for now, let's just stay like this" 


	13. Chapter 13

Yao slowly gathered his senses in pure darkness. His limbs were aching from being in one spot for so long. There was something inside his mouth, it was warm, metallic and round. Yao could only assume he's been gagged with something. Now he remembered, he had been kidnapped by Ivan and Natalya. He took a few deep breaths; he needed to stay calm in this situation. What would Ivan and Natalya gain from killing him? They couldn't torture him either, he had nothing to hide. Carefully, he tried to move his hands but found they were still handcuffed behind his back, how with the addition of a chair, where his hips and legs were tied against. "Oh, privet Yao!" Ivan spoke cheerily, touching his shoulder "I see you've woken up now, da?" 

He removed the blindfold to reveal a nice little bedroom, two double beds, a small bathroom and a T.V against the wall. Behind him, he could feel the sunlight resting on his back through the curtains. Natalya was reading a magazine, sprawled out on her bed "Oh, so he's finally awake?" she asked condescendingly. "Da" Ivan simply replied, lowering himself to Yao's eye-level, "Now listen, you will stay like this for quite some time. Can't have you running away!"

Despite the situation, Ivan was still trying to make it light-hearted. "You will wear that ball gag until I take it off you, which will only be when you will be fed. If you insist on screaming, you will starve" Was this man serious?! "You won't need the gag to be taken off to drink. It has holes in it so we can just pour the water right in and you can swallow it" Natalya added. It looks like they really were serious after all. It's no wonder everyone avoided them. 

Ivan smiled for a few lingering seconds and lifted Yao on the chair and sat him into the closet. "Now then. We're going to exploit the free breakfast in this hotel. Don't worry about room service. They won't interrupt a room with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging off the door" Ivan spoke cheerfully, teasingly swinging the sign in front of Yao and closing the sliding doors, leaving him once again in the dark. 

He listened out for the doors to close in the pitch-blackness of the hotel closet. Yao at first tried to rock the chair a little with his weight, maybe if he continuously slammed himself against the closet wall, the neighbors will eventually complain and have the room be checked out. With a muffled grunt, he put all his weight against one side of the chair and continuously tried to slam against the closest wall he could feel. Yao didn't care if he was getting bruises from the force of the wall against his body with each slam, if it was the only way to escape the situation, Yao was willing to do whatever it takes. 

He slammed a little too hard and sent the chair tumbling to the other side with him, slamming against the closet door and behind left on an awkward lean, suspended by his head. It really was hopeless. Yao winced as his body pressure made his head and neck ache against the door. He wished with all his heart that someone would save him from this hell. 

                                        ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Toni! I'm going out, okay? Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Lovino called in front of the front door. Antonio poked his head around the kitchen wall and took off his oven mitts. "But Lovi~ It's so late out! You sure it's a good idea to be wandering around at night after what happened last time?" Antonio asked, setting the oven mitts down and walking a little closer. Lovino hesitated a little when he felt a phantom pain on his right hip. That girl was locked up now! What was he doing getting all nervous when he was just going for another drive out like he always did! "Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'll be back soon" Lovino muttered, slamming the door behind him. "Goodbye..." Antonio sighed to the shut door, retreating back into the kitchen.

The truth was, Lovino wasn't going out for a usual drive. After he was stabbed, there were so many questions that kept him up at night, buzzing through his head. If that lady...Natalya Braginski wanted to kill Feliciano so badly, why didn't she check his grave first to ensure her target really was dead? That thought in particular haunted him wherever he went. The scar was only further proof of how little that woman studied beforehand. Maybe she saw Feliciano before? There's no way she could have been oblivious to his death all over the papers the past weeks. 

Lovino grimly opened the garage door, looking over at the array of garden tools he and Antonio had used to build their house together. Pick axes? If Feliciano really was still in there, he didn't want to pierce his balls with a sharp pickaxe through his coffin. Pickaxes wouldn't be able to move much dirt anyway. A wheel barrow? Way too heavy! He wasn't going to drive a wheel barrow in his car late at night to a graveyard! If he were caught, the Hetalian Detective Agency would accuse him of body theft. A shovel. Finally! Something useful! Lovino hastily tossed the shovel into the boot of the car and shut the door. He hoped Antonio wouldn't question why the shovel miraculously disappeared. He was an oblivious man anyway, a simple 'Oh...I'm just lending it to someone' would be enough to convince him. The way he was so carefree about life sometimes made Lovino get away with so much. 

The car engine roared to life as Lovino pulled out the garage and began driving down the road. After all, there was only way to tell if his brother was well and truly dead. 'Bastard better be in that coffin, dead. I'm wasting enough petrol as it is" Lovino muttered under his breath, scanning the empty intersections for any cars. It was late and still, people insisted on staying indoors. The drive wasn't long at all thanks to the inactivity of cars tonight. 

Lovino pulled up at the gates, his high beam illuminating the familiar tombstones. All of the sculptures of angels mourning over graves and crosses towering over plaques; someone as cheerful as Feliciano really didn't belong here. In the back of his mind, he could still remember that time long ago. The time when both of them visited here last. 

_"Nonno! Nonno! Are we going to the park?"_

_Lovino hid behind the living room door and watched Feliciano practically skip towards Grandpa Romulus._

_Romulus looked up from his papers and ruffled Feliciano's hair. "Here, here, boy. Come sit on nonno's lap" he chuckled warmly. Feliciano struggled to sit onto Romulus's lap and settled down in front of his newspaper. "See this?" He gestured to the newspaper, more specifically the economics page, "See that right here?" Feliciano scanned down to where his grandfather pointed. "Oh, Nonno! That's your work!" He squealed excitedly. Romulus gave a pained smile and held his grandson closer. "Si, it's the fifth highest business on the market as of now" Romulus spoke calmly. "Nonno! That's great news!" "No it's not Feli"_

_Feliciano cocked his head to the side in confusion. Romulus supposed he was far too young to understand. "Feli, business is not a game. Last week I was on the first tier of the market. Now look. We're being weeded out slowly. I can't play with you today. I need to organize a business meeting to get us back to our rightful place! A higher place means more money. And more money means more gelatos at the park!" Romulus declared, lifting Feliciano off his lap and getting back to his newspaper. "Nonno! You can do it! Make our family business the best one ever!" Feliciano squealed, giving a small bow and dashing to his room. Romulus gave a small smile and returned to his work. Lovino walked away from the door frame, clenching his fist._

_*                                  *                                                   *_

_"Hey, Nonno! I got good grades on my home economics exam!" Lovino declared. He was a senior and the exams had been and gone. The studying period made the house more full of stress than it already was. Lately, Lovino had noticed Grandpa Romulus had been pacing around the room more often. He'd find cigarettes hidden in the most uncanny places; tucked behind the toaster, inside old shoes in the closet, he even found one in the vegetable crisper of the fridge! Only recently in his cigarette hunt he began to find another concerning item: bottles. Heaps of bottles littered the inside of nearly all the cupboards. Most of them were empty by the time Lovino took a double take. He wasn't an idiot. Feliciano was still so young, maybe he didn't know? Lovino scoffed to himself. No, if Feliciano did know, he'd be too cowardly to call him out on his problems. After all, he was Romulus's star child._

_Romulus looked up from his desk, his eyes baggy and his features worn out like frayed material. But that wasn't the highlight of his appearance: Lovino spotted a cigarette crushed against his face, the side of his face had a concernedly large burn that melted his temple with blisters. Even bits of his hair was singed! "Lovi...come 'ere boy..." Rolumus slurred, exaggeratedly slugging up from his chair and staggering over to him. Lovino stepped back a little when Romulus fell to his knees and gave him a tight bear hug. "Nonno...you're crushing me, you big oaf!" he snapped, struggling in his grip. "Lovi....our company is failing...we're close to bankruptcy...I need you to promise me something...." he blubbered into his shoulder. Lovino shuddered as he felt the tears dampen his school clothes and his grip crush him further. Romulus swallowed and continued. "Take care of your brother for me, okay? You have to promise you'll do that for me, okay? Can you promise me that Lovi? Can you? Can you promise me?" with each variation of the question his grip sunk further and further into his skin. "Y-yes Nonno. I promise! Please, let me go! You're hurting me!" Lovino struggled violently from Romulus's grasp and looked down at both his arms; they both had become purple with bruises. Romulus lowered his gaze to the floor and walked out the room coldly. "What sort of nonno am I?" He muttered across the hall. Lovino's eyes began to get a warm prickle in them. Why?_

_*                                                        *                                                   *_

_"Hey~ Nonno~ I made pasta again! This time I really followed the recipe book!" Feliciano announced from behind Romulus's bedroom door. No answer. The Nonno Feliciano knew would be joyously at the dinner table before the announcement of dinner. Especially if it were something his grand kids cooked.  "Nonno! Did you hear me? It's time to eat!" Feliciano called again. Still. Silence. "Nonno~! I'm coming in!" Feliciano called out once more. He swung open the door eagerly._

_The shadow of Romulus's legs dangling casted over Feliciano's eyes. Feliciano gasped and fell to the floor with a cry. Romulus had made a noose and hung himself from the ceiling fan._

_Lovino jumped when he heard the scream and the loud thumping from upstairs."FRATELLO! FRATELLO SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO STUDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Lovino's voice cut suddenly when he saw his grandfather's limp body swinging slowly._

_*                                                            *                                                      *_

_Shk! Shnk! Shnk!_

_Lovino and Feliciano gazed sadly at each clump of earth filling the grave. "Nonno....." Feliciano whimpered weakly. Lovino's expression didn't change when he was gestured forward to give a few words of grief. His heart was in his throat, or at least, that was excuse for not being able to make a sound as he dropped the flowers into the grave. Lovino slowly returned to his seat and looked to Feliciano. The poor bastard was completely heartbroken, pale and never letting up with the tears._

 

Lovino shook his head frantically like an etch-a-sketch, clearing away his head from the image. To think both his family members could be in here. Lovino parked the car and pulled the shovel from the boot anxiously. Let's hope his intuition is true. He walked down that familiar path, passed his Romulus's grave with a twinge of sadness in his heart and stopped in front of Feliciano's grave. They couldn't afford a good grave for Feliciano, on the furthest part of the graveyard, far away from all the prettier looking graves with the cheapest plaque drilled into a stone to serve as a tombstone. The death had been so sudden, Lovino really had no time to afford a good funeral service either. The soil looked loose, as if somebody had moved it back into place recently. Lovino pushed his shovel in, jumping back in surprise at how far it went in so fast. When he lifted it again, he could hear some hollow pattering sounds. Was the grave...empty?! Lovino fell to the ground and began to claw at Feliciano's grave, finding the large hole that had been broken through Feliciano's coffin. With a deep breath, Lovino pushed his whole hand into the hole of the coffin, expecting his brother's rotting, ice-cold leg, but instead finding emptiness. 

"Fratello....Feli....you're....you really are...." Lovino spluttered, clasping a hand to his mouth in shock. He looked around frantically and shifted the soil over the hole one again. There, it looked just as it was. Lovino walked back to his car, running fingers through his hair to try and take all this information in. If he was alive, where could he possibly be at this moment? Then it struck him. That bastard, always following him like an obedient puppy. Of course Feliciano would go to him first! 

Lovino didn't care it was so late at night. His brother was alive. Sleep could wait. He frantically pulled out his phone and stopped on Ludwig's name. Ready or not, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do! 


	14. Chapter 14

Bzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzt! 

 

Ludwig looked over to his discarded pants on the other side of the bank. Who would be calling him so late at night? With such urgency? "Luddy~ I think you should answer it~" Feliciano cooed, kissing his cheek from behind. Ludwig looked down and grimaced. "I only pray Kiku won't see this...." He muttered, emerging from the water and letting out a sharp inhale as the cold air stabbed his body. He looked down at the contact name...Lovino? 

"Ah Guten Abend Lovino...what can I do for you at this time?" He asked, making perfectly sure he could hear the annoyance in his tone. 

"Oh shut up asshole. I know Feliciano's with you! He's alive and I know it!" 

Ludwig's faced paled and he gave a worrying look to Feliciano, crouched naked in the water. "Uh...nein....I think you have had one too many drinks tonight Lovino...he's been dead for over three weeks now..." Ludwig replied, stepping back as Feliciano came out of the water with him and stood by his side anxiously. 

"Fratello....is that you? Are you there? I heard someone moving back there!" Lovino snapped, "Feliciano I know you're there! Where are you?!" Feliciano was about to open his mouth to speak until Ludwig hung up the phone. "Ludwig! Why did you do that?!" Feliciano complained, shaking Ludwig's arm. "Feli...I don't think telling your brother is a good idea..." he confessed. Feliciano stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish. 

"You see...there's...ah...there's a chance you might not even make it by the end of this week...imagine how heart broken your brother would be having that hope and then losing it...." Ludwig confessed through a strained voice. Telling this was killing him. This whole time he spent convincing Feliciano he was going to live. Even he too, had doubts now. 

Feliciano lowered his gaze and walked away from Ludwig, limply towards the water's edge. "Feli...." Ludwig watched as Feliciano submerged back into the water, swimming out further and further into the lake until the surface was up to neck height. That's when he realized. "FELI! COME BACK!" Ludwig screamed, dashing in after him. Feliciano refused to listen, continuing his journey and abruptly stopping when the water was up to his chin. "Feliciano! FELICIANO DON'T DO IT!" Kiku screamed from the car window, unbuckling his seat belt as soon as he saw what was happening and sprinting to the river. "KIKU! GET THE CAR STARTED!" Ludwig screamed back as he frantically paddled towards Feliciano, who had completely gone under. Kiku spotted the clothes on the river bank and hastily grabbed and tossed them in the boot, jumping into the drivers seat and starting the engine. Ludwig pushed against the water with all his might, panicking when he arrived to where Feliciano was and not feeling him close by. Oh god. He's lost him...

He felt something brush against his foot and dived in after it, blindly fondling the water in the darkness. His hands latched onto something round and fuzzy, then continued to feel it more. It was fleshy...it was Feliciano! Struggling for air he grabbed it in his hulking arms and resurfaced with a piercing gasp. "Feli..." Ludwig coughed out, slugging him over his shoulder and pushing back to shore. "Luddy...." Feliciano choked out, vomiting water down his back and spluttering for air. "Luddy! No! TAKE ME BACK! I NEED TO DIE! PLEASE!" He screamed, violently kicking, scratching, punching, flailing. Sometimes Ludwig couldn't tell if Feliciano was a man or a child. As soon as Ludwig stood up on the rocky ground, he made a sprint for the car, practically throwing Feliciano in and jumping in the passenger seat next to him. "DRIVE KIKU, DRIVE!" He screamed, hastily buckling Felicaino's seatbelt as he screamed and tried to unlock the door. "NO! TAKE ME BACK! I NEED TO DIE!" Feliciano screamed in agony, tears rolling down his face. Kiku knew a friend with a 50/50 chance of dying was better than a friend who was dead; he drove back onto the road with such a force that the tires screeched. 

"Feli...calm down..." Ludwig spoke weakly, holding onto his arms tightly as he frantically tried to unlock the car door and gave up, sobbing loudly. "Ludwig....I'm not going to make it...it's going to hurt....I'm going to die again...." Feliciano whimpered weakly, the tears rolling down his face, "You said so yourself....there's no hope...I want to die now....I don't want it to be painful....." 

Ludwig wasn't going to protest. Right now, Feliciano needed something calming to take his mind off it all. Ludwig pulled him into his chest, embracing him tightly and never letting go despite how much he struggled. The two stayed like that; until their skin had dried against the car seats and the sun arose once more. Kiku didn't want to question their rather lewd appearances. He just kept his eyes on the road, not muttering a word. 

The silence in the car was heavy, until at last, someone said something. "We're here...We made it..." Kiku mumbled exhaustively, slowing the car down and parking near the gates of a huge mansion. The building was about three stories high with a beautiful water fountain of an eagle taking flight at the center of the courtyard. There were roses crowding the edges of the mansion and fancy cars parked around. Kiku turned around to see his friends, naked and asleep behind him. 

"Um....You two...please wake up, we're here..." Kiku spoke soothingly, stirring Ludwig awake. Ludwig looked down at the both of them and looked away bashfully. "Oh uh...we'll get dressed then..." "Yes, please do" 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spamano~ Spamano everywhere. Also, some backstory about Antonio, yay!

"Mi tomate~ You're back~" 

Lovino closed the door behind him quietly, his face pale and sweat rolling down his temples. He could have sworn Ludwig was with somebody. Feliciano was missing and Ludwig's house was empty when he passed it on the way back. Ludwig had done a hit and run. That had to be it. He somehow brought Feliciano back to life and ran away with him. That was the only explanation. He didn't even pay attention to Antonio sitting at the edge of the counter with a glass of wine. "Hmm? Lovi what's wrong? You're looking like a smacked ass! Did something happen?" Antonio asked, taking a swig of the wine. "It's Feliciano. He's alive and he's with Ludwig right now" Lovino snapped back, sighing as he sat down on the couch behind Antonio. 

Antonio's features dropped into a pitying expression. His boyfriend was talking nonsense again. "Lovi...I know you miss your brother, but I'm telling you now, denial is not the way to go about it all. Listen! How about tomorrow we'll go to that fancy hotel on the edge of town, eh? I think both of us could use a little vacation. Clear our heads. Have a good time. Just us two" Antonio spoke calmly. Lovino groaned and gave Antonio a look of disgust, rage and anything similar. "I keep telling you, you stupid bastard! I'm telling you the truth! Feliciano's alive!" He yelled. "Indoor voices, Lovi, indoor voices..." Antonio reminded, coming over and patting his back. "DON'T 'INDOOR VOICE' ME YOU JERK!" Lovino shouted, slapping Antonio's hand away. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino from behind and tried to hug him, despite Lovino's protests, swaying him slowly from side to side. To deal with grief, love from other people helped. Or at least, Antonio knew that was one of the ways it could help. He just wished he wasn't so broken inside to deny everything. Feliciano was dead. Antonio reminded himself mentally. Lovino was talking as though Feliciano was alive still. It hurt him so much to see his lover so shattered that he continuously denied his brother's death even happening. 

"Lovi...I promise you, everything is going to be okay" Antonio whispered against his hair. It was protocol to act like nothing happened. Antonio's breath hitched as Lovino's hands grazed the two small stumps on his back. He wished he could tell him. But how could he possibly tell a human angels existed when he no longer looked the part?

_Antonio wasn't a stranger to death. He was a stranger, however, to life. He was never born. But he has never died either. One night, he just existed. All that could be remembered was a flash of light that blinded his vision, the sound of hot air whistling past his hair and the dull thud when his body collided with grass. When he awoke, he didn't have a name nor did he have a purpose. Two large wings sheltered him from the oncoming storms and he found, in the skies adorned with thunder, bodies just like his were falling from the sky. His only friends was the trees and shrubbery that he collided with. For years, he lived among those trees, like a bird. What was his purpose? Why did he exist? And then he heard a noise that changed his life forever._

_BANG!_

_Such a loud noise! Antonio had never heard anything quite like it. It almost sounded like the noise he had made when he arrived. But this one was different. This one sounded merciless, as if the force behind it was full of fire. Then there was a thud that followed shortly after. Antonio was unsure as to what creature could make a sound so loud until he found the source of the problem. A creature like him? No. This one had dark brown wings plastered to the ground. This creature had light blonde hair, cracked glasses and blood rolling down his mouth. Antonio twitched his wings uncomfortably at the sight of this beast. If he was not like him, then what was he? He knelt down closer to the beast and examined his 'wings'. Those weren't wings. Antonio sighed in disappointment, scraping the brown flakes on the ground and giving it a smell. This was blood. Then this beast must surely be a creature different to him altogether. Antonio suddenly gasped as the brown flakes in his hand started to go dark red and melt in his fingers, rolling down his arms and dropping to the ground. He watched in surprise as the liquid began to slither back to the source, burying itself into the hole in the creature's chest. "I wonder..." Antonio murmured, dipping his hand onto the dried brown blood, gasping as it suddenly felt warm and began to slither back into the hole in the creature's chest. So...this was his purpose? To heal the dead? Antonio quickly put a hand on the beast's chest, jumping when it suddenly started to cough and convulse as the blood returned into his chest and the hole began to seal up on it's own. This thing...is alive now?_

_Antonio jumped up and pushed his wings up and down, raising him off the ground and above the trees. So this was his purpose? To bring people back from the dead?! With this information, how could he stay in these woods, when he needed to blend in with these people? These wings were a dead giveaway. By the look of shock that boy had given him, he wasn't supposed to have these wings. Or at least, the world outside this world of trees and bushes didn't have beasts like him. After his first encounter, others followed. Men that scoured the distant fields with metal pipes that emitted the abnormal explosion noise that changed his life that day. Others camped around the outskirts of the rivers, with rods and knives, catching the fish that peacefully swam through the stream. For once, even if they couldn't see him, Antonio was so happy to find people like him. Well, almost like him. Those blasted wings was the only thing that kept him between their world and his boring life. These woods had grown so old now anyway. Sometimes, a change was for the better! Even if there was sacrifices to make. Thankfully, one day a man left a fishing knife against the river bank, buried deep into the soil. Antonio had seen that knife in practice before, boning fresh fish and cutting away the meat. Could it cut off those wings?_

_Antonio started a small fire with two sticks, waiting for the flame to grow to a reasonable size. Tonight was the night. He was so tired of being so alone. The animals and trees couldn't talk back to him like these humans could. Taking a deep breath, he raised the knife behind his back and cried out in pain at the sharp pain in the base of his wing and the warm liquid rolling down, pooling around the floor below. Antonio began to scream as he sunk the knife further, tears rolling down his cheeks until suddenly there was a cracking sound similar to that of a thick tree branch in a fire crackling away. He felt his feathers thump underneath him limply. He had finished one off. When he turned over and looked, he gasped at the sight of his own blood. It was as white as snow and almost blended into his feathers. Antonio gave a small smile and worked off at the other one, giving a small chuckle at the cracking sound once again and the feeling of his own feathers against his lower skin. Carefully, he reached behind his back, gasping at the sharp pain when his hands collided with the two bloody stumps that were once his wings. There was still some bone left, but otherwise, he could make a convincing human. Finally, he was one of them! He decided it was best to put the wings in the fire, grimacing at the smell of cooked meat filling the cave._

_It didn't take long for Antonio to find those humans he had seen so often. He had a new wave of confidence in his chest now  that he could freely walk up to them without the fear of being seen as different. They still looked shocked when he appeared from the bushes, waving at a small group of teenagers. "What the fuck?! Why is there a naked man in the bushes?! How long was he there?!" Screamed a little boy. "Peter! Look at his back! He's got pus leaking from his back! He's injured!" A young girl with chestnut brown hair ran to Antonio, "Are you okay sir? You look like you've been in these woods forever!" Antonio chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Nah, it's all good. I'm happy you found me. Listen, I don't know where I am or what I'm supposed to be doing...can you tell me that?" Antonio asked sheepishly, kicking the ground with his foot. Peter and the young girl gave each other a look of concern. "Perhaps we should call the detectives?" "Good idea" When Antonio was shoved into the car for the first time, he made an unusual noise at the feeling of leather. Never in his life had he felt anything so bizarre. It felt great to be human._

_"Okay, as you all know, there was an unfortunate passing in our family..." Lovino spoke, "Our late grandfather gave us inheritance to his businesses. While I myself won't inherit anything with my own free will, Feliciano will. Which is why I'm here today, to represent the both of us in our announcement to leave the Hetalian Detective Agency" His colleagues looked up at Lovino, disappointment written in their eyes. All of them expected Romulus to pass on from old age, none of them expected he would pass away so early. Lovino and Feliciano were great team members to work with. Both Feliciano and Lovino were amazing at finding clues and for many years served them well. "Do you really have to leave Lovino? I can understand your brother leaving, but you? You were always a lot quicker at snuffing things out than your brother..." Francis asked quietly. "Si, I'm going to continue studying architectural design. I know it wasn't what nonno wanted, but I say, screw what he wanted!" Lovino said, raising his voice, "This is my life and he isn't going to hold me back even after death!". "Well good on you ol' chap, go follow your dreams!" Arthur chimed up, clapping his hands with a smile. The room slowly started to fill with a round of applause for Lovino and the absent Feliciano until Yao burst into the room. "Kirkland! Bonnefoy! Sir! There is a naked man claiming to not know where he is or what he's doing! He's injured! He's...argh! Just come and see it!" He declared. Lovino blinked at Yao and gave a chuckle. "Glad I don't have to deal with this shit anymore" he muttered under his breath. "Oh there he is!" Lovino's eyes panned up to the confused man who had staggered into the room. Must be an alcoholic who'd drunken so much they got confused. Although on the other hand, Lovino couldn't seem to stop gazing into this man's eyes. What was it about this man that made his heart leap from his chest just by looking at him. "Ah, Hola! Can you help me? I don't know what I'm doing...." He asked, he gave an odd look at Lovino, cocking his head to the side like a dog, running up to him and holding his hands, "Well now, aren't chu pretty?" Lovino blushed wildly and shoved him off his hands and glaring at him. "Well now, Vargas, your official termination is in two weeks, so until then, you can deal with him" Alfred laughed, queuing the room to follow in thunderous laughter. "Have fun!" Ivan struggled through short breaths. "He reminds me of my Kiku...Good luck in your endeavors!" Yao snickered. Francis and Arthur slapped Lovino on the back, slowly subsiding in their laughter. "Good luck!"_

Good luck. That phrase bounced in Antonio's head as he squeezed Lovino closer to his chest. "Hey...Lovi~ Do you remember when we met?" He asked sweetly. Lovino scoffed and looked away with a blush on his face. "I involuntarily saw you naked. The image is forever burned in my mind. Nobody could forget an introduction like that" He huffed out in embarrassment, "You interrupted my retirement announcement speech with your antics" Antonio chuckled and pulled away from the embrace. "I can still remember all you did for me. Don't you? You taught me how to read and write, got me a job...you helped me so much" he mused, kissing Lovino's forehead. "Yeah. well. I wasn't doing it for you. They thrust that job onto me so don't think I did it because I pitied you or anything" Lovino snapped. "And I promise you Lovi...just like you taught me how to live, I'm going to help you out, okay? So when we go on this trip tomorrow, promise me you won't talk about Feliciano, or work life or anything. Just walk into things with a clear mind, si? It's good to get a fresh look on life" Antonio asked politely. He held his breath waiting for Lovino's response. Hopefully he wasn't too brash. "Si. Okay. I will. Just promise me you won't be sleeping next to me in the hotel room. You smell" Lovino grumbled. Antonio let out a breathy chuckle. "Lovi~ so mean, mi tomate!" He replied with a smile. Hopefully this trip will stop Lovino from being in a state of denial. Antonio could only wish nothing bad will happen when they get there. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut down below! Nothing too bad

Francis propped his elbow up on the car door, lowering the window down so the smoke could pour from between his fingers. "I really wish you'd stop smoking. I don't want my car to smell of smoke too. I just put an air freshener from the last time we went on a drive..." Arthur complained, gripping onto the steering wheel and gritting his teeth. Alfred rolled his eyes. Here they go again. "Don't deny a beautiful man his pleasures" Francis muttered coldly, taking in another puff and blowing it out the car window.  Alfred wished he wasn't stuck with these two. He'd rather catch a taxi then be in the middle of these two when they were bickering. It didn't matter if the cost was high. giving away all the money in the world would be better then dealing with their voices for the next few hours. Thankfully, they were 3/4 of the journey. An agonizing few hours with no breaks. Not even for food. As Arthur insisted: "Yao might be dead at this point! We cannot allow him to stay in danger for so long. Therefore, we will eat in the car and drive in shifts. Absolutely NO pit stops!"

At least it cut their journey time by half. At a horrible price. Alfred gazed up at the stars from inside this cramped, smokey car. What could be running through Yao's head at this moment? Was Yao even alive right now?

_"Okay Alfred, since Lovino and Feliciano have officially resigned, we need get you a partner for your patrols" Francis spoke through a cup of coffee. "Aw sweet! A partner! I mean, don't get me wrong, me and Lovino were a great team! But he was always so aggressive during the drug busts. Not to mention that colorful language of his!" Alfred bickered on, taking a bite from his doughnut. "Me and Arthur agreed, as our numbers stand now, our party of 8 has dropped to only 6, we've began pairing people up. Yao lost his partner, Feliciano just as you lost Lovino. He may not be the best at what he does on the field, but he does have the qualifications. So we reached an agreement to allow him to work with you from this day forward" Alfred's eyes widened. Yao Wang?! The scrawny little evidence synthesizer? He and Feliciano were partners in crime. Or at least, partners in solving crime. Since both of them were considered the weakest, they were assigned to sort out the evidence gathered by the patrol squads. "But, Francis? Isn't he a little short for the stuff we do? We need strong, tough guys to knock the bad guys down! Why can't you partner me with Ivan instead? He's a tough guy!" Alfred whined, looking in Francis's eyes pleadingly. "We can't use Ivan. He's a body examiner. Not an officer" "-And don't you know I have my black belt in three types of martial arts? I won't be taken down that easily! You underestimate me!" Yao snapped from behind Alfred, making him emit a scream that would only be heard by the four legged and fluffy. "Ah! Yao! Shit, I didn't see you there!" "Hmph. So this big oaf's going to be my partner from now on. Don't slow me down, okay?" Yao snipped, grabbing a doughnut and retreating to his office grumpily. Francis gave a pitying look and a smirk. "Well now. I'm sure you two will will get along fine! Ohohon. Honestly, you should give Yao more credit than he's due for putting up with you" "Lay off it Francis!"_

What was going to happen to his partner in crime? He'll admit he never enjoyed his company at first. Always nitpicking at everything he did, always pinching and poking and weaseling out the information before he got the chance to. Yao was always praised higher for the exact job he did. Although at the same time, Yao did make his job a lot easier. Chinese food wasn't that bad on an off-duty day either. "Oi, wake up!" "I wasn't asleep!" Alfred snapped back at Arthur. "We're here"

                                                                        *                                                *                                                        * 

                                                                                                           - _Four hours previous-_

"Are you done?" Kiku asked sheepishly from outside the car, averting his eyes to the spectacular water fountain in front of him. He really wished Ludwig and Feliciano wouldn't do that. Not while he was around. It was awkward having to drive without looking in the car mirror in case Ludwig and Feliciano called him a pervert for looking. It was their fault for unexpectedly deciding to have sex in such a random place. It brought lewd thoughts coursing through Kiku's mind remembering Ludwig's toned, wet, naked body coming out of the water. Carrying a flailing and crying Feliciano. Kiku shook away his thoughts with a disappointed sigh. "Ja, we're gut now. You can look now" Ludwig spoke sheepishly from behind. He and Feliciano had hastily put on some track pants and pullover jumpers. Not the most flattering attire, but at the time it was the only clothing Kiku could supply them with. He sighed and popped open the car door like their personal chauffeur, after using his body to cover most of the window as they got changed inside his car. "Let's go. We should book a room for a few nights to really investigate the place before we leave" Ludwig spoke gruffly, shuffling uncomfortably in his sloppy outfit. Feliciano didn't seem to mind this comfortable outfit. It was just like wearing a set of pajamas! Kiku pulled out all the luggage and locked the car. This little vacation had someone's life on the line. He hoped it would produce some results. 

When the doors swung open, Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano were greeted with polished silverware banisters, passionate red walls and bouquets of beautiful yellow roses on every surface possible. The hallway made Ludwig feel uncomfortable after bathing in a lake without soap and immediately putting on the most unflattering outfit he has ever touched. Feliciano's eyes seemed to shimmer at the sight of all the perfectly polished surfaces. "Oh! Sweet! guests! Thought you were a ghost! Wait is that?-" a loud voice rang from across the hall, "It is! Bruder! Long time no see!" Ludwig winced at the voice. So THIS was where Gilbert ended up after dropping out of university. The albino dashed over to the crew, but was tripped over by a polished black shoe. "Gilbert! Is that any way to speak to your guests? You must greet them appropriately!" A strict voice snapped, slapping Gilbert across the head with a rolled up newspaper. "I apologize for my bellboy's inappropriate code of conduct towards greeting guests. Guten Tag, my name is Roderich and-" "-Aw come on! They know who you are! Don't be such a stick in the mud Roddy!" Gilbert sneered, picking up the bags at Kiku's feet. "I told you not to call me 'Roddy'. I am your boss and I will fire you if you continue this uncouth behavior!" Ludwig and Feliciano gave each other a lock of pure confusion. It was hard to believe this hotel was so famous after taking one look at the staff. The manager of the establishment looked as fancy as the hallway, with a crisp suit and well combed hair. His bellboy...looked unfit for the role by far. Someone with a boisterous attitude like Gilbert would have been better off somewhere other than the fanciest hotel in the state. "Bruder...he is your boss. You should listen to him" Ludwig warned through grit teeth. His brother was such an idiot at times. "Yeah whatever, it's fine. He's cool with it. So, what room?" Gilbert asked. "A room with a view. That comes with a free breakfast courtesy of your chef. We'll be staying here for a week" Kiku stepped up. But that was the most expensive room! "Kiku! We're not here to divulge in luxury! We're staying here to investigate!" Ludwig hissed, "Don't you realize how much this will cost?!" 

"My treat" Kiku meekly said. "Oh! A breakfast and a room with a view! How beautiful!" Feliciano chimed up, clapping his hands in excitement. "So then it's settled. Your room will be on floor forty. Room 3B. Best room in the hotel for the views. It's uh...it's a honeymoon room. Made for two people" Roderich explained, "One of you will have to settle in another room while the others stay in this room" Ludwig and Feliciano looked over at Kiku concernedly, who just raised his hands up in defeat. "Go on. Take it. I will settle on another room" Kiku murmured. "Thanks Kiku! You're such a great friend!" "Ja, danke Kiku. I will pay you back later" 

"Well then! Let's go already lovebirds! Your room awaits!" Gilbert declared, swiping up the bags and dashing up the flight of stairs. As he and Feliciano followed behind, Ludwig looked over his shoulder at Kiku, his face painted with a worried expression. He knew why Kiku bought such an expensive room for them. Ludwig knew it and Kiku knew it too. Both of them had their doubts. What if Feliciano won't make it at the end of the week? Kiku bought the most luxurious room to give Feliciano a last few days of pure luxury. In case he didn't live. The grim thought made Ludwig sick to his stomach. 

Kiku wasn't expecting his room to be the best of quality, after wasting so much money to give Feliciano a good time with Ludwig. The room he was placed in wasn't as bad as he had thought. There was a view, but it was only of trees surrounding the premises. After Gilbert hastily threw the bags into his room and handed the key, Kiku locked the door with a pant. His mind was so occupied by Ludwig. The way he looked at him on the way up the staircase. His strength carrying Feliciano from the river. Those arms. That back. Kiku bit his lip, imagining digging his nails deep into those muscles in the midst of an intense rush of pleasure. Those impure thoughts were taking a toll on his pants, making them grow painfully tight. He was alone now. Now he could finally indulge himself on his sinful thoughts. Kiku backed up into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and falling to the floor beside the toilet. It had been so long since he had touched himself so. With a sharp gasp, he undid his pants and dropped his underwear, observing his erection proud straining against his stomach. "mm. Ludwig..." he murmured under his breath, taking in some spit into his fingertips and flinching at the sudden jolt of pleasure sent through his veins. Kiku started slowly, grazing his thumb over his tip as his mind conjured up images of Ludwig in the most lewd positions. He imagined Ludwig's abs against his back as he thrusts into him roughly. His gasps and moans synchronizing with those made by Kiku. That hot breath and the sweat connecting them. Kiku's pumps became more erratic, his shameful moans pouring from his lips under his breath. Finally, he imagined Ludwig's final cry before he'd cum. "Kiku...Kiku~ Oh, Kiku! I'm going to- argh~"Those amazing vocals rumbling against him as the warm spread through his depths. "Ludwig...I cannot...hold it anymore...ah, ah, ah! I'm so close!" Kiku could handle it anymore, letting out a choke as he splattered his seed against the floor, gasping for air. Slowly catching his breath he looked at the mess he had made and covered his face in shame. He was a disgusting human. There was a loud banging from the wall opposite that made Kiku jump. The banging was consistent and was certainly very loud for an average person to make. It almost sounded like someone was banging a chair against the wall. Hastily, Kiku cleaned himself up and checked hallway. The sound was coming from inside. Was there someone in there? Kiku hesitated at the door of his neighbor's room, a hand against his back making him flinch. "Oh, privet, I'm sorry but this is our room. You must have the wrong floor" Kiku blinked at this tall, bulky man and his very thin partner. It was too late to investigate this. "Ah, gomennasai, I thought I heard a noise is all. I was a tad concerned" Kiku muttered quickly, retreating to his own room. Those two were very intimidating for sure. Maybe that banging noise was just something falling from the cupboard? Kiku shook away the thought and scanned over his room. This was going to be quite an ordeal. 


	17. Intermission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the intermission, where I will write down the timeline thus far and the clues gathered so far in this story's events!

HOO BOY. Feliciano only has 7 days left on Earth in his ghostly limbo. First off, I'd like to thank all of the nice comments people have left for me ^_^ I really appreciate reading them. Makes my day and your theories on who the killer could be fuels me. Now, for the timeline of events that occurred in this story. 

 

**(7 years before the current events)**

\- An angel named Antonio fell from the sky with his brethren landing in a forest nearby. 

**(6 years before the current events)**

-Kiku Honda, a senior from a high school across the border, was drowned in a lake by Im Yong Soo over a girl. His body was carried down stream and was found by somebody (to be revealed soon!). Kiku was brought back to life and was later found the Hetalian Detective Agency. He was in shock and could only repeat his killer's name for the duration of his ghost limbo. He succeeded in the gamble and now lives peacefully in society, still possessing the ghostly abilities he woke up with.

-Kiku Honda is taken in by Yao Wang to make him fit into society. 

\- The Vargas company was starting to decline on the market.

 

**(5.5 years before the current events)**

\- Antonio heard a loud bang (the firing of a gun) and found Matthew Williams dead in the woods. When Antonio touched him briefly, he was shocked to find he had brought him back to life with his angelic powers and fled.

\- Matthew Williams, assumed dead, was found safely by the Hetalian Detective Agency and was approached by Kiku Honda who was shocked to find he was going through the same ordeal as he did. 

-Unbeknownst to Matthew, he had left part of his shirt on the bushes he woke up in, which led detective hounds straight to his killer. Since Matthew helped reveal his killer unconsciously, it meant he only did half the job he was meant to, thus his ghostly powers were halved also. Matthew cannot disappear completely like Kiku can and is often forgotten due to this circumstance. 

**(4 years before the current events)**

\- Lovino and Feliciano were members of the Hetalian Detective Agency, fresh from college. Feliciano and Yao were partners in organizing the evidence found on patrols by Alfred and Lovino. 

\- Romulus Vargas started to drink heavily after learning his company was diving into bankruptcy. 

\- Feliciano and Ludwig started dating. 

-Antonio severs off his wings to blend in with the humans that passed through his forest, after being so lonely for so long.

**(3.5 years before the current events)**

-Romulus commits suicide, leaving his business to Feliciano to inherit.

-Lovino and Feliciano leave the Hetalian Detective agency, pursuing their own goals for the future. 

-Antonio is eventually found and taken into the Hetalian Detective Agency and he is given to Lovino Vargas to care for, as nobody else wanted to take him in after the Kiku Honda incident a few years back. 

**(2 years before the current events)**

-Feliciano's business grows in popularity and Feliciano becomes rich from this. 

-Ludwig and Feliciano move in together in a new home bought with the money earned through Feliciano's business. 

-Kiku, Ludwig, Lovino and Feliciano graduate from college. 

**(One month before the current events)**

-A body was found in the cellar of Roderich and Elizabetha's famous hotel. The carcass was lacking hands, eyes or a tongue and was the body of a young man. 

**(3 weeks before the current events)**

-Ludwig decides to propose to Feliciano. After spending the last four years together.

-Feliciano is killed with a knife through the chest. The identity of his killer remains unknown. 

-Feliciano is brought back to life by someone (yet to be revealed!) and everything is explained to him by Matthew, who went through the same ordeal with the assistance of Kiku. 

**(Two weeks before the current events)**

-Evidence of Feliciano's return (a frame by frame shot of Feliciano walking down the street he was killed on when coming to see Luwig again) is uncovered. Alfred and Yao confirm it wasn't Lovino walking down the street and panic starts to rise. 

-Natalya and Ivan are interrogated for submitting a false autopsy report and are under threat of losing their jobs. Natalya suggests finding Feliciano and killing him so they wouldn't have to worry anymore. Ivan disagrees but is powerless to his sister's determination. 

-Lovino spots Natalya raiding Feliciano's old house, where she suspected he would be hiding, and waits across the street. Natalya mistakes Lovino for Feliciano and stabs him in the hip, missing the vital organs. Lovino violently smashes her head into the wall, rendering her unconscious and calls the Hetalian Detective Agency. 

-Natalya is taken into prison, where she would await her trail for attempted murder. Ivan, under suspicion, is put under strict supervision by Yao. 

-Kiku reunites with Feliciano once more, and the party of 3 agrees to go to a hotel on the border of town, where all the clues seemed to be stemming to. 

-Feliciano starts to experience post-death shocks similar to the ones Kiku had experienced. His shocks include sudden suicidal outbursts and vivid sensory hallucinations. 

**(Current events)**

-Ivan decides to take a risk and strangles Yao with his handcuffs, forces him to unlock Natalya's cell and kidnaps him, making their way to the hotel that coincidentally, Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku are heading to. 

-Alfred, Arthur and Francis discovers Yao, Natalya and Ivan are missing and uncovers a hidden message, telling them where they needed to go. They follow his trail. 

-Lovino, after seeing the evidence of his brother walking down the street he had died on, decides to uncover the truth himself and digs up his brother's grave, in shock to find it empty. 

-When Antonio hears Lovino speaking of his brother as if he were still alive, he is convinced Lovino is in a state of denial and decides to take him on a little vacation in the hotel on the edge of town. 

-Kiku is suspicious his hotel neighbors, Ivan and Natalya, are hiding something after he heard banging in the bathroom, (Yao frantically knocking his chair across the wall all the while being tied up, to get attention). 

-Arthur, Francis and Alfred arrive at the hotel. 

 

Damn son. This is getting real suspenseful now! Now then, the clues we have thus far!

-The killer was a short person, from Feliciano's concept that shorter objects casted longer shadows and the shadow he saw was long. 

-It is revealed Ludwig and Lovino were allowed special entry before Feliciano's funeral to see him up close one last time. Ludwig noticed Feliciano's eyes were forcibly closed and there were stitches hidden with foundation around both his wrists.

-A body was found in Roderich and Elizabetha's hotel one month before Feliciano was killed, lacking hands, eyes or a tongue. 

-Antonio is an angel with the ability to bring people back to life by touching them. His comrades whereabouts that also fell from the sky all those years ago remain unknown. 

\- The killer knows that humans can be brought back to life, as their killing quirk, (removing the tongue so they couldn't speak. Removing the eyes so they couldn't find them and removing the hands so they could write who killed them) prevents the once-dead to reveal who killed them. 

 

Tune in for more! (I still don't know how I'm going to end this) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I've gathered my list of quotes from this story that I find rather funny and stand out above the rest of the writing-
> 
> "Feliciano could only describe Ludwig's face as the one of a constipated man who had just ripped his asshole." -Chapter 2
> 
> "Don't you think that's a little extreme? This man's obviously high right now" "Yao, it's my job to snoop out the drug users. I can tell you now, if anything, he's just been wanking. No man takes this long to answer to the police". -Chapter 3
> 
> Natalya rolled her eyes. Damn homosexuals. - Chapter 6


	18. Chapter 18

When the doors opened, Feliciano and Ludwig were greeted by a huge window, concealed by red curtains. Just beyond the window was a balcony with a beautiful array of roses spiraling around the white balcony poles. It wasn’t the roses that made the view a sight of a lifetime, but rather what was ahead of them. Stretching valleys of lavender and vineyards shimmered their dew speckled leaves, glinting in the sun like diamonds. The view from above went so far that it was possible to see the ocean! The room itself was a site to indulge in too, with a large bed with passionate red linen and thick, cream colored blankets; perfect for the cold weather to arrive. “Wow…Ludwig are we in a palace or a hotel?” Feliciano breathed out in awe at the view. Gilbert gave a little tsk as he dropped off the bags. “Man, so this is what Roddy was hiding all this time. He always dragged the bags up here personally for the guests. This is my first time being here” he commented, placing the keys on the dresser. “Not to burst your bubble, but I believe Roderich intended on keeping you and your antics away from the beautiful suites” Ludwig murmured, his gaze fixated to the beautifully decorated walls. Gilbert looked cautiously at Feliciano, his gaze cold and knowing. So he had fallen victim? “Well then. I’ll leave you guys to it. Cya” Gilbert concluded suddenly in the silence, closing the door firmly shut behind him.

He had seen so many like him before. They came and fell then returned. Then fell again. Grimly, Gilbert walked down the corridor and made a beeline to the bathrooms. He was getting that aching again. Carefully, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Wings were such a pain to keep hidden all the time. With a shaky exhale, he removed his shirt and materialized his wings, spreading them out to its full span inside the tiny room. An angel’s duty came with sacrifices. Gilberts sacrifice? Sitting still with wings that desired to be pushed against the winds on the very brink of the atmosphere. Acting as a human bellboy, while it had its benefits, was nothing to the feeling of freedom. Gilbert could still remember the first and last time he had saved someone like he was supposed to.

_There was a hot whistling whizzing past his ears. Smoke and the smell of burning. That’s all he could remember before he landed face first into icy cold water. It was cold and salty and unlike anything he had tasted in his new life. Desperately, Gilbert kicked his feet underneath him and flayed his wings frantically to try and stay afloat under the waves washing into his face. He didn’t want to die here!_

_“Oui, you have the hang of it. Just keep kicking your legs” Gilbert turned to the voice above him. Somebody just like him! Although, this one was different. He had two large black feathery wings; so loud they would emit a whooshing sound with each wing beat against the waves threatening to pull him under. And those locks of hair! Gilbert was in awe over how amazingly well kept this person’s hair was despite colliding into the ocean with him. “Who are you?” “Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. An angel like you. I fell here before you so I came to give you some advice” He replied, lowering a little closer. “Then what’s your advice then? Not that I’ll need it!” Gilbert sneered, poking his tongue out. “ohon! Really now? It looked to me as though you’re struggling to stay afloat! Then! If you are so experienced, monsier, get out of the water!” Francis snapped back, swooping up into the air with a devilish grin. Gilbert hated to admit defeat. He was too full of pride to let it go. He found by beating his wings underwater, it would give him a very small boost higher, but a deeper pull under immediately after. Maybe if he frantically beat his wings, he’d escape. And so, Gilbert attempted just that, grunting with each wing beat and each pull further under. “You’ll only tire yourself out!” “Shut up! I can do it!” Gilbert snapped back at a smirking Francis above him. He had a point though, the entire effort had not unveiled any ways of escaping and his wings were beginning to ache. Eventually, Gilbert subsided and glared up at the obnoxious black winged Frenchman above him. “Fine”, Gilbert sighed in defeat, “What advice do you have for me then?” Francis clapped his hands together and lowered down to Gilbert’s height. “Well now, since you learned the errors of your ways, I will kindly tell you. Your wings is a treasure trove for water. They’re weighing you down. Did you know you can make them disappear?” Francis mused, twirling a finger in his hair, “Just imagine them as a small, single feather. That’s what they’ll turn into. Give it a try, oui?” Gilbert contemplated this advice with a furrowed brow. This man had to be pulling his leg! Imagining something attached to you suddenly vanishing had to be the stupidest advice to ever grace his ears. But it was better than drowning. Gilbert let out an impatient huff and closed his eyes tightly, imagining his wings didn’t exist at all. Imagining a plain, smooth back in its place and nothing else. Suddenly, he started to feel as light as a feather in the water, his body slowly starting to raise higher to the surface. “See? It worked, non? Grab my hands” Francis cheered, reaching over and pulling Gilbert up into the air, “Now, to return them again, all you need to do is picture them on your body once again. Simple.” Gilbert let go of Francis’s hands and imagined those big, beautiful creamy colored wings sprouting from his back and gliding through the wing currents. Within seconds, his wings were back and beating against the air. “Awesome! It worked!” Gilbert spoke breathlessly, swooping above the surface. “Too easy. Now, since I was kind enough to give you my name, can you enlighten me with yours?” Francis asked, cutting across the air and soaring just below Gilbert. “I think my name is Gilbert. It’s such an awesome name so it fits me well” he replied, “By the way, you taught me how to get out of the water; Can you teach me other stuff too?” Francis gave a small smile and gestured to Gilbert to follow him, landing on a cliff face overlooking the ocean._

_“I can. You are a new angel after all. I’ll take it upon myself to teach you all there is to know. You should live with me from now on. The humans that inhabit this world have strange views on angels and we cannot allow ourselves to be spotted by them” Francis spoke, stretching his wing across and sheltering Gilbert._

_In a span of a few short years, Gilbert learned all about the etiquette of an angel. How to blend into a human society. How to bring the dead back to life without being caught. Francis taught through his experiences and Gilbert learned at an average pace. There was a time in every angel’s life when a tough decision was to be made. Life or death?_

_A body laid at his feet. A child, no less than four years old, laid face down in the mud. It was a young boy with dull, icy blue eyes and blonde hair. Gilbert knelt down at this unfortunate victim, his eyes full of confusion, rage and pity for this corpse that laid sprawled at his feet. Francis came from behind and placed a hand on his back with a shallow expression. “So what will you do, Gilbert? Will you bring this child back? From what I can see, this boy died from starvation. Just look at how frail his frame is. I could break him like a twig” Francis murmured in his ear. “I don’t know, Francis. I feel so bad for this kid. Look at him! He probably had a future ahead of him!” He muttered, staring into those impressionable eyes. “He wouldn’t be able to expose his killer, he’s far too young” Francis muttered grimly looking into Gilbert’s saddened eyes, “you know, there is another way to bring this boy back. Humans have souls, built up with memories. If you harvest his memories, the soul that this boy once had can be replaced with half of yours. It is a hefty sacrifice. One you can only make once. The second time around, you would give your life away”. That child had fear written in his eyes. Fear of death. It made a chill run down his spine. But Gilbert couldn't bring himself to leave the body here. "So. What do I do?" "What? You're actually considering it? This child won't have a time limit like the others you've brought back. He'll live as a human again. It would be your responsibility to care for this child!" Francis snapped, "Not to mention while his memory will be wiped, the memory others have of him won't. What if he was a missing child?". Gilbert smirked and lowered down next to the child's body. "I don't care! Besides, I reckon it'd be cool to have a little brother!" Gilbert snickered, "So, how do I do it then?"_

_"I'm telling you, it is a big sacrifice. But. I cannot stop you. The child needs to have your blood in his system...." "Aw that's easy! I thought it was going to be some mystical chanting scheiße! Right then!" Gilbert laughed, pulling out a dagger and making an incision against his shoulder, "What now?" Francis was taken aback by Gilbert's eagerness to start reviving this young boy's corpse. "Wait! First let's hide our wings. This boy was raised as a human and should continue to be so"  Francis advised, sighing as his wings disappeared without a trace, Gilbert followed his lead. Gilbert grimaced as he made a cut against the child's neck, brown blood flaking off his knife. "Ugh. The smell. I hope this kid doesn't end up smelling this bad when he's alive!" Gilbert sneered, grazing his elbow against the boy's neck and extending his grin as the boy began to cough and splutter to life. The child's face went visibly warmer, burning up in a peach color complexion. He was alive once again! The young boy sat up, yawned and gave Gilbert an odd look. "Gilbert?" he asked quietly, "My name is Ludwig. Do I know you from somewhere?" "Yeah, kid. I'm your big bruder" Ludwig blinked a few times, trying to take it all in. "Big Bruder...why am I bleeding?" Gilbert smiled and scooped Ludwig up, carrying him away. "You just got cut on a branch is all"_

Gilbert gave a dull smile and looked out the tiny bathroom window as he flexed his wings out further. Francis was right about there being sacrifices when it came to raising Ludwig. Throughout his childhood, he had to convince Ludwig he was an average human and that he was his older brother. Ludwig couldn't seem to recollect any memories of his past life other than his name, although he would occasionally wake up from nightmares about getting lost in a forest.  Gilbert knew that was the conscious of Ludwig's past life trying to reach to him, but always being blocked by the new life Gilbert gave him. He couldn't tell him the truth. What would Ludwig think of him if he were to tell him he was found dead in the middle of a forest one day? Knowing Ludwig, he would be pushing for answers Gilbert couldn't give. Calling him an impostor after everything he had done. The veins in Gilbert's neck were sticking out, throbbing with blood. The sky was calling him. The hotel didn't get many customers anyway. Gilbert climbed through the tiny window after an effort to squeeze through and jumped out the building, waiting for that familiar whistling to rush past his ears to tell him when to open his wings up like a parachute. He missed being able to do this. 

"Luddy~?" Ludwig stopped gazing out the window and loosened his tensing shoulders. "Sorry. I thought I saw something outside the window".  _  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Yao right now. Like, he's my third fav. country in Hetalia. My son doesn't deserve this. Also, head's up!  
> There's going to be torture ;A;

Ivan held his cold gaze at the Japanese man hastily walking back into his room and turned to Natalya. "He's been trying to get attention it seems" he said with a sigh, running fingers through his silver hair. Natalya gave a short, condescending nod and unlocked the door to their room. The free breakfast...was satisfactory to say the least and she could still smell the takeaway container in her purse. They couldn't let their captive die from hunger now, could they? When they stumbled in, they found Yao face-down on the floor, grimacing in his binds. "Ah? I see you have been busy since we left" Natalya snipped, slamming the container down on the bedside table and pulling Yao up to her eye-level. Yao could only whimper, drool dampening his chin and neck through the ball gag stuffed in his mouth. "Ivan" the tone of voice she gave made Ivan's flesh crawl in fear. "D-da?" "I think someone needs to be punished, don't you?" She said in a bittersweet tone, staring at Yao's fearful eyes. Ivan looked at his old supervisor, watching the tears starting to form once again in those innocent eyes. He wished none of this had ever happened. Yao was his friend, his colleague. And potentially his partner too. But all of that had been thrown out the window now. But, Ivan couldn't disobey his sister. She was by far the most terrifying of their family tree. They had come so far. 

"Da. I think so. How should we do it?" Ivan spoke through grit teeth, his face screwed up and turned away from Yao. He couldn't bear to see the look of terror on his face. Natalya smirked and pulled out a knife hidden in her garter belt. Once this knife was used to hurt one of the Vargas brothers. It was still as sharp as ever and her time spent dissecting bodies trained her well enough to know where all the nerves were. "L-let's not go too extreme here, da? For all we know he might not have done it on purpose..." Ivan mumbled as Natalya unsheathed the knife in front of Yao. "Brother, are you suggesting you feel empathy for this man? This man almost got us caught! Not just me, but you also could have ended up in prison! A proper punishment is in order. If you're too squeamish, go in the toilet. I'll handle everything" Natalya snapped. Yao started to violently thrash in his chair, whining something muffled in Chinese against the ball gag. Ivan opened his eyes again and looked at Yao, wishing he hadn't. Yao was crying in terror with beads of sweat rolling down his temples, hyperventilating through his nose. Ivan couldn't bear it. "Okay then. I'll be inside the bathroom then..." Ivan murmured quietly with a grim expression, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

Natalya watched as he went, then turned to Yao. "Okay little man. What sort of punishment should serve you well?" she asked to herself, poking the edge of the knife against her index finger as she examined Yao's body. She looked at him from every angle before deciding on where to strike, a smirk spreading across her features as she stared into Yao's fearful eyes. "Ah. Now I know" She mused, coming from behind and holding Yao's long ponytail in her hands. "We don't want people recognizing who you are..." Shkt! Yao trembled as he felt his hair fall down his back and the parts of his usually long hair fall short on his shoulders in jagged bangs. He didn't want to know what he looked like now. Yao had so much pride with his long hair and now it lays limply by this ruthless monster's feet. "But. This one was not a punishment for you. This was only for convenience. The real punishment happens now" She explained, coming to Yao's face. She knelt down and sliced open his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Natalya looked over at one of Yao's nipples and a small, sadistic grin came across her features. "My. What beautifully pert nipples you have there Yao. I'm sure you won't need them!" She exclaimed, making a circular incision around the right one, emitting a muffled agonized scream from Yao. 

Ivan cringed at the sounds coming from outside the room. Whatever was happening in there was starting to sound like bloody murder. He couldn't take it anymore! Ivan burst through the door to find Yao with his shirt open, his right nipple sitting on the counter, and blood oozing down in a stream down his chest. "NATALYA! That is enough..." Ivan yelled, "You have gone too far this time! Reattach it at once!". Natalya dropped the knife and stumbled back. "But that was his punishment! I was teaching him a lesson for disobeying us!" she protested. "As your older brother, I demand you do as I say and leave him alone!" Ivan snapped. Yao watched him through his tears and started to see a new side to him. Now that he thought about it again, Ivan always seemed to be a bystander to all of this. Always following Natalya's lead and never his own. Could it be, Ivan actually didn't want to go ahead with any of this? Natalya pouted and pulled out a needle and thimble from her dress pocket. "Hmph. You're always ruining my fun, brother." She muttered coldly, sitting on Yao's lap and holding the nipple back to his chest. Ivan didn't want to leave Yao alone with Natalya. She has a habit to hold grudges when it came to her victims. The expression on Yao's face was agonizing to watch. The poor man was in so much pain, but at the same time he looked so thankful of Ivan. It hurt Ivan to see him this way. Everything he had done up to this point, he was regretting when looking into those eyes. Ivan looked over Natalya's shoulder, watching as she did her work, stitching his skin like material with hasty black stitches and a grumpy expression. She let out a huff as she tied the stitches off and cut the excess thread. "There? Happy now?" She spoke narcissistic. Ivan nodded sadly and pulled out a bandage from the bag left on their bed from when they arrived. "Natalya. Leave me please. I need a moment with Yao" Ivan muttered coldly, his eyes staring with such intense rage that she didn't protest and left the room. 

"Yao. If you promise not to scream. I will take this off you." Ivan gambled. Yao shut and opened his eyes in agreement, gasping as the gag came out. "I-Ivan...why...?" he whispered weakly, tears slipping down his cheeks. Ivan didn't respond, instead pulled Yao into a hug and started to bandage him. "Ipromise you. I'll get you out of here" he whispered into his ear, "I left a hidden message on the desk for the rest of the team to come save us. For now. Please, endure it" Yao's eyes widened in shock. So he was working against his sister the entire time! "Ivan, explain to me. Where are we? Why are we here? What's going on?" Yao spluttered out. Ivan pulled over the leftover breakfast in a container on the counter and sat it on his his lap. "I received an anonymous message from somebody claiming to know who killed Feliciano Vargas. And they wrote promising to tell everything they know. In exchange for one of our team members. I forced you to come with me as bait. I know it's a trap, so I had to bring back-up with me. But. With our current situation....getting back-up would have been hard. So I released my sister to come with me. I'm going to arrest both my sister and this person" Ivan explained, pulling apart a hash-brown and holding it to Yao's lips, "She doesn't know I'm working against her. Please don't say anything, or we'll both be trapped here" Yao took in the hash-brown and chewed on it calmly, taking it all in. "Why didn't you stop her...my hair...." Yao whimpered. "It'll grow back. She is a cold-hearted person when it comes to torture. I had to step in as soon as I heard your screams. It was necessary to make it look convincing that I'm her side" Yao gave a small breathy chuckle. "I knew you wouldn't betray us. Please, keep feeding me. I'm so hungry" "Da. Will do"   


After the container was empty, Ivan picked up the ball gag again and sighed. "It's time again. I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you again. Please, don't make any noise or else you'll get another horrible punishment, Da?" Ivan said sympathetically. Yao nodded with understanding and willingly opened his mouth. For once, he felt like there was a glimmer of hope left for him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Rochu?


	20. Chapter 20

Lovino grit his teeth as Antonio pulled into the courtyard. "We're here! Isn't it beautiful?" Antonio asked cheerily through a sigh. He didn't respond, except grip the arm rest in anger, an ideal replacement for a stress-ball. He was certain Feliciano was alive, just before the phone cut, he could hear his movements in the water. What was Ludwig doing with him? It made his gut twist in anxiety just thinking of all the possibilities. "Lovi~ Earth to Lovi~ Didn't you hear? We're here already!" Antonio cooed, poking Lovino's cheek and snapping him from his deep train of thought. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time, bastard. Don't touch me" He snapped, slapping his hand away. Antonio stepped out the car and pulled up their bags, admiring the courtyard in front of him. The fountain in front of him depicted two angels, one in flight holding a pail of water and another below holding it up. Both were made of glistening marble, although have grown moldy over time, the pail of water spurted out ribbons of shimmering water into the pool below, where red roses floated idly in the small ripples. The base of the fountain contained engravings in gold of flowery patterns; truly a beautiful sight. Antonio couldn't help but smirk at the human's depictions of angels however; for one they didn't arrive bundled in white tunics but were completely naked. An angel that fell from the sky at such a speed would have no need for clothes that could catch on fire so easily. Antonio felt a hand on his shoulder that for once, made him jump. "Oi, let's go already, I'm starving" Lovino grumbled, not even blinking at the water feature in front of him. Antonio nodded and the pair started to walk to the large entrance that beckoned them to come inside.

When the doors flew open, Antonio felt something he had never felt before in his long life. It was like a sudden bolt of electricity that spiraled through his back and left an aching in his back where his wings used to be. In front of him, there was a man with white hair and blood red eyes; but why was it making him feel so strange? The man's head snapped upwards to the two men who had stumbled in, and a strange, ecstatic grin spread across his features. "Oh, hallo there! Welcome to the Hetalian Hotel! How many nights?" He asked, strutting over to Lovino and taking his bags. Antonio couldn't respond to the man taking his bags. This feeling...what was it? Why couldn't he say anything? "We're planning on staying over the week. Just give us a cheap room, okay? This dump's expensive" Lovino muttered coldly, "Toni, I'm going to the buffet. Go unpack everything in the room". Antonio finally shook himself of the feeling and began to follow the strange bellboy. "Name's Gilbert. In case you were wondering" He spoke, hauling the luggage down the hallway, "Tell me. Why did you do it?". Antonio blinked and looked to the ground. "I don't know what you mean..." "Your wings. Why'd you get rid of them?" "W-wait...you're an angel too?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and dropped the bags off in front of a door. "Not so loud!" he hissed, "We're supposed to be undercover, remember?". Undercover? This angel wasn't making sense. "How did you know I was an angel?" he asked under his breath as Gilbert unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Your pheromones. Anybody could smell them from a mile away" Gilbert sneered, making a show of pulling off his shirt and materializing his wings in front of Antonio. It had been a long time since Antonio had seen such large wings, bountiful in feathers. He had never seen them in this color however. For once, he had seen angel with pure, fluffy white wings, exactly like the humans would depict them as. So unlike his big, brown ones he had once owned. "...how did you do that? Did you cut yours off?" Antonio asked weakly. Gilbert paused, then started taking off Antonio's back and turning him around to see his back, gasping at the sight. "You...you cut your's off?! Why would you do that when you could just make them disappear?!" He shouted, "There's so many people in the universe who would die for the ability to fly like us!". With a lump in his throat, he pushed Gilbert off his body and put his shirt back on. "I was tired of being alone. I had never seen another angel. I thought I was the only one..." Antonio murmured weakly, tears starting to prickle in his eyes. Gilbert read the situation and made his wings disappear once again. "You know, I can return them to you if you want. Angels do have the ability to heal wounds as they can with the dead. Should be a peace of cake for me. It's going to hurt though" Antonio's eyes widened in shock. To have wings? Again? To be one with the other angels that could possibly dwell in their city? "I don't know. I've met so many humans...what if my wings don't vanish like yours? It's been so many years, I don't even know if I can fly properly still" Antonio confessed, "I'd rather think about it first. It's a pretty heavy decision" Gilbert pulled out the room keys from his breast pocket and handed them to Antonio. "You should do it. Trust me, flying is one of the best feelings ever. You won't regret it" he said with a wink, tossing the keys and leaving the room. Antonio took a shaky breath and slumped onto the bed. What could he possibly tell Lovino?

                                                                              ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight kissed Feliciano's cheeks, stirring him awake. There was a familiar dull ache in his stomach, worse than before. After he and Ludwig settled into the room, Ludwig suggested staying inside the hotel room while he went out to buy some ingredients to make his own food inside the tiny kitchen the room was equipped with. Feliciano turned over and found empty sheets; Ludwig had left. There was a deafening rumbling of his stomach that rang through the room. He was so hungry. But he couldn't be seen by anybody else in the hotel other than Gilbert and Roderich, who don't know about what had happened. Matthew's voice rung at the back of his head: 

_"You see how I'm transparent now? I have the ability to go transparent because I'm half-ghost. But you. You are full ghost. You can turn invisible" "All you have to do to activate it is to imagine yourself being dead"_

Yes. If he could turn invisible, he could sneak into the kitchen and grab something to eat. Nobody would suspect a thing! If he was invisible, they couldn't find him! The plan was fool-proof. Feliciano shut his eyes, furrowed his brow and tried to imagine his limp body, laying cold in the grave, his wounds flaked with dry, brown blood. It was a grim thing to imagine in Feliciano's opinion, knowing very soon, he could be back in that dirt. How many days did he have left? When he opened his eyes and stared into the bedroom mirror, finding nothing but blankness, he began to think back to the days he had left. He counted his fingers based on each event that had happened in his time alive again. It came to him as a shock when he found he had counted out 8 days on his fingers, leaving only 6 more to come. Less then a week to find his killer. It was a frightening thought. 

"Enough of that grim thinking!" Ludwig's voice would coax him over if he were here. And Feliciano would admit,  he did have a point. Now was not the time to sit and worry about the future; now was the time to eat. Feliciano opened the door and stepped into the hallway, completely invisible. It brought a smirk to Feliciano's face of all the things he could do with this power, if he were to make it in the end. He knew these hallways well, after growing up inside them for a short period after his grandfather's death. He was only fresh out of college and still living with his grandfather at the time, whereas Lovino had his own little apartment. Since the house was so expensive to maintain, it was only natural he would need to live elsewhere eventually. He walked down the staircase and towards the dining hall, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Lovino piling his plate in the buffet. "Fratello...you're here too?" Feliciano gasped. Suddenly, there was something big and warm bumping into him from behind, causing Feliciano to topple forwards and swing his head over to...Arthur? Arthur Kirkland, his boss from a few years ago? What on earth was he doing here? In a frantic panic, Feliciano dashed towards the less populated area of the dining room where all the steamed vegetables sat in trays. Catching his breath, he scanned the dining room for anybody else he could know walking around. He seem to pull his eyes from Lovino. He looked so depressed with darkened circles under his eyes. But then again, Feliciano reminded himself, the world around him acted as if he really was dead; for all he knew, Lovino could be really concerned for him. Suddenly, another person bumped into him from behind, this time coating his back in something powdery. "Aw shit! I got the powdered sugar everywhere...wait....is that sugar...floating?" a familiar voice cursed. Without hesitance, he grabbed Feliciano roughly by the shoulder, spun him around and tipped the powdered sugar on him. It was Alfred. A very pale Alfred with his mouth agape in absolute horror. "Feliciano....Feliciano Vargas....You're a ghost?!" Alfred whispered, his voice rising to a scream that caught the attention of everyone in the dining hall. "Alfred! Hold him still! Don't let him get away!" Arthur yelled from across the room. When Lovino turned around, his face grew pale and his plate fell to the floor when he locked eyes with the ghost of his once deceased brother. "Fratello....you...." he managed to stutter out. A chorus of screams from various tables caused Roderich to storm in, freezing in the doorway at the sight of Feliciano. "You. But I served you! How is this possible?!" He snapped. Arthur took Feliciano into a head lock while Alfred handcuffed him from behind. "Alright Casper, start talking!" Arthur snapped. Feliciano tried to speak, but he just couldn't talk, not while Roderich had a small pistol pointed to his head shakily; not while Lovino was curled on the ground, crying; and certainly not with the tight choking courtesy of Arthur. Before Feliciano could even muster a response to their many questions being fired at him, Alfred was suddenly grabbed by an unknown force and slammed to the floor. Arther quickly let go of Feliciano and took a defensive stance before being pushed over. Feliciano didn't know what to do at first. Was this force another ghost like him? He shivered when he felt it's warm breath against his ear. "Run"

And Feliciano, with the feeling of a hand gripped around his wrist, did just that, speeding out the hotel and into the vineyards ahead. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I've only just finished school and now I'm about to enter the holiday stage, which means yay! I can update more without school pestering me! On a side note, this is a messed up chapter.

With hulking bags full of all sorts of foods, Ludwig walked into the hotel, only to have everyone turn and look at him with fear in their eyes. “Ludwig…it’s Feliciano…his ghost!” Alfred managed to splutter out, face paler that milk and his forehead breaking out into a cold sweat. He panned his eyes over to Lovino, who was crouched behind a pot plant, vomiting. Arthur stepped up, absolute horror written in his eyes. “Ludwig I think you need to leave this hotel…”

Ludwig grit his teeth in anxiety. Was Feliciano caught? Where was he at this moment? Is he okay? Is he safe? His mind was spiralling into a void of worry, after all that time feeling relieved his fiancé no longer had to feel pain. He silently prayed under his breath nothing horrible had happened. “Where is he?” he grumbled lowly, dropping the shopping bags to the ground. Nobody even looked at him in the eye after he had said it. “Ludwig. Feliciano Vargas was killed 3 weeks ago We are still trying to find the one responsible” Arthur whispered, a tears straying from his eyes. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Feliciano had mentioned to him about his powers. To them, they honestly believed Feliciano is a ghost that just reappeared. Because there’s nothing else to believe anymore; a man dying then returning to life again then disappearing right in front of them? That was impossible. There was no possible explanation other than claim it was merely a ghost. “…Nein. I came here to escape it all…” Ludwig murmured grimly. For now, he needed to make them believe he was still stricken with grief. It seemed to convince them, Lovino raising his pale head, Alfred’s gaze lowering and Arthur becoming rather quiet. Alfred shuffled on the balls of his feet and cleared his throat. “We’ll leave you to it then…” he murmured quietly. His voice sounded like it was buried 3 feet under. Ludwig picked up the shopping bags and pushed past them up the staircase to the rooms ahead. A silent prayer on his mind wished for Feliciano to be safe.

                                                ----------------------------------------------------------------

His feet ached. They had been running for such a long time now, they had passed the vineyards and now resided in a Wheatfield, overlooking the hotel from afar. Feliciano didn’t even look at his saviour, they were still invisible. But their hand was small and cold, the sound of their footsteps were light against the crushed leaves. “Uh, excuse me? Can we stop running now? My feet are sore!” Feliciano whined, tugging at the feeling of the hand. The force pulling him abruptly stopped and let go of Feliciano. “Oh. Sorry about that, Mr. Vargas” it replied. That voice! It was such a young voice, full of youth from the sounds of it. “Can you please show me who you are? It’s kind of awkward talking to nothing, after all!” Feliciano asked quietly. The force said nothing, nor did it show itself. “If I did that, you would know who killed you” it replied softly.

Suddenly everything froze in place. “You…do you know who I am? Do you know who killed me?” Feliciano asked shakily. The invisible force could be heard moving a few paces to the left. “I know you! You’re talking to your killer right now” It spoke again. Feliciano fell to his knees, the world around him seemed to go blurry as his breath came in rapid pants. Just hearing this news now made him sick. So this was the person who killed him. This person, just inches away from him, was the one who ruined his life, hurt his friends and family and gave him this curse. “I’ve been watching you from afar, Mr. Vargas. I applaud you for finding my hiding spot! I came to negotiate with you. I just needed to find the right moment to approach you. You see, you’re so close to finding me! That is concerning. So I have a deal for you. If you give up on your search now, I promise I won’t shorten your life here and now” it spoke condescendingly. Feliciano couldn’t breathe; the phantom pains in his chest had started again. He could feel his throat tighten and the nausea grow stronger in the pits of his stomach. He couldn’t help it; Feliciano started to cough and splutter as he stood on his hands and knees and vomited on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw blood splattered everywhere, just like that night just a few days ago, he shrieked and started to scramble against a tree, his eyes widened in horror at  the sight of it. “All these horrible aspects of life. All that pain…” Feliciano sucked in a breath of air as he felt that cold hand on his chest, tracing the stab wound that had gone when he awoke, “You know, it will all be over soon. Just give up. Just think! Your life will end more peacefully than the lives of others. You could only imagine how Romeo looked. You know, when you compared the faces both of you made, you could really see the resemblance!”. Feliciano was already panicking enough.

“R-Romeo V-V-Vargas…as in…my younger brother…w-who was working as a gardener here…” Feliciano squeaked through his tears. There was a breathy chuckle in front of him. “Do you want to know how I did it? First I knocked him out, then took him to the cellar-“ Feliciano started to scream, grasping his ears and shaking his head violently. “Stop! Stop it, please!” “Then he woke up! He looked so scared, all tied down like that! He put up such a fight with the cleaver! Of course, he couldn’t scream, I cut out his tongue and filled his mouth with a sandbag!” the voice continued, its sadistic tone of voice stating to giggle. “First I chopped off his prideful manhood, then his arms and legs, nailed his eyes~ His face was worth it. Then, while he was still alive and kicking, I blew him up with flour and fire! Boom!” it laughed. Feliciano screamed and ran away from the tree, trying to forget everything he had just heard. “Since he was just a few clumps of meat, I shoved him in a wine barrel! Nobody found him until a few weeks later. He was long decomposed by then!” The voice called after him. “Don’t you see, Mr. Vargas! Do you see what horrors I’m capable of? Just give up! Or you’ll end just like your brother did!” Feliciano didn’t look back, running as fast as his legs could take him. He wished he could have tried to find out more about his killer, but he couldn’t bear to listen to another word coming from their mouth. Tears rolled past his cheeks like raindrops on a car window. His breathing pattern was messed up, his face was pale and his skin as cold as ice. He abruptly stopped a few meters away from the back of the hotel, remembering his last appearance there. He prayed silently to himself that Ludwig wouldn’t be home, tapping his foot on the ground with his scary expression that could curdle dairy. He prayed everything was going to be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's been quite a while since I've updated last! Thankfully though, I've finally got a definite killer and motive behind said killer. So there's that.

Feliciano sprinted and never looked back. He wanted everything to just end now. His mind was racing with thoughts and doubts. He only had 6 days left. That was less than a week. He barely had enough time. As soon as he was certain the voice was gone, he collapsed against a large tree to catch his breath, hyperventilating and hugging his knees as his feet pounded. Every inch of his body told him to follow his killer's advice. Just give up. There was no way he could find his killer in the due time. Feliciano sunk his head against his knees and cried helplessly. This time, there was nobody to coax him out of it. He didn't know how far the hotel was, nor where he was now. But with his current state of mind, he couldn't care less. His mind wandered to his youngest brother, Romeo, who had only seen at different stages of his life. Romeo was a reoccurring visitor in his house a long time ago. Feliciano's grandfather was rather famous for being a charming man, always ever the flirt. It wasn't uncommon to see a different woman in the house each week. Perhaps Feliciano's late father had inherited those genetics from him. He couldn't remember much, he would have to have asked Lovino. When they were roughly five years old, their mother had discovered their father's other woman. She took full custody over Lovino and Feliciano, occasionally allowing their father to visit on the weekends. One day, Feliciano's mother fell quickly to bankruptcy and could no longer provide for them both. That part, Feliciano could remember clear as day.

_Dressed in a yellow  raincoat, Feliciano clutched his tiny briefcase in his hand. "Mama? We're going to have a fun sleepover at nonno's! We're going to pick some tomatos from the backyard and go to the park and-" Feliciano's mother simply gave a saddened glance and knelt below him, pulling him into a tight hug. "My little bambino...look how much you've grown up already" She whispered tearfully against him. "Mama? You're starting to hurt me..." Feliciano winced. Feliciano's mother pulled away and looked down at her child once more. "Feli...I'm going to be gone for a long time..." She spoke calmly, hacking into her hand with a ghastly cough. "Oh mama! I'm not staying here because of that cold, am I? I'm not sick, see?" Feliciano cried. She simply buttoned up his raincoat that threatened to come undone._

_Medicine was readily growing more expensive and with two children in tow, the bills grew higher and higher until there was no longer any way to keep them both. She had already said her farewells to Lovino, who she felt knew everything already, being the oldest. Her sweet little sunshine, Feliciano however...._

_"Feli, you listen here for me. From now on, Nonno is going to care for you. Mama can't keep us all alfoat. What with the expenses of medicine as it is! So I will be staying in the hospital for a long time" Feliciano's mother explained, watching the look of absolute pain written on Feliciano's face. "Mama...mama no! Come on! You only have a cold!" Feliciano cried, quickly opening up his briefcase and pulling out the container of his mama's special spaghetti she always made for Feliciano. He pulled out a noodle and took it into his mouth, reached up to his nose and pulled it through his nostril so it dangled in front of his lip. "Look Mama! I'm an elephant! Toot! Toot! Is that funny, mama? Mama?" Feliciano cried desperatly, waggling his face to let the noodle dangle like an elephant's trunk. Feliciano's mother laughed, but it was forced through her tears. "There! That should fix you! We can go home now!" Feliciano cheered. "Feli...I know I said laughing is good for the heart. But my heart is far too damaged. I'm afraid laughing won't fix this one, bambino..." She said with saddened smile, "Now come on, give mama one last hug...". Feliciano didn't retaliate this time and melted into the hug, crying softly into her shoulder. "Mama...I don't want you to leave...I want to learn how to make spaghetti like you do, so I can have it for every meal of the day..." Feliciano whimpered. "Bambino...Nonno will teach you. Come on now, he's waiting for you inside..." gesturing to Romulus through the window, who merely watched on calmly. Feliciano wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up his briefcase. "Can you bring food into the hospital?" He asked quietly. Feliciano's mother blinked back with confusion written on her face. "Ah, I think so...why?" "Because I'm going to learn how to make spaghetti!~ Then one day, I'll visit you and let you eat it!" He declared, rushing towards Romulus's house. "I look forward to it, bambino!" She cried back. Feliciano stopped midway and waved goodbye, crying as he did so. "Just you wait mama! I'm going to make a spaghetti that will taste so good, it'll heal your heart!" He cried again._

_Feliciano's mother got back to her feet and turned towards the car, tears rolling down her cheeks as she started the ignition. Feliciano had already entered Romulus's house. Perhaps the determination of wanting to make the best spaghetti she would ever taste made the pain a little less heavy on his heart._

_Weeks began to pass and Feliciano grew more accustomed to living in Romulus's house. Lovino occasionally had tantrums and conflicts with Romulus, yelling about how  he would never make pasta as good as his mother, how he refused to share a bed with Feliciano or how he didn't want to move into a school closer to the house. He seemed to grow more and more angry with the littlest of things, as a way to deal with his grief, Romulus assumed. Everyday, Feliciano would ask Romulus to visit the hospital with a container of pasta in his hands. His answer would always be the same: "How about we go to the park instead!". The truth was, Feliciano could never see his mother again. She had passed on one night by a heart attack in her sleep. Of course, Feliciano was too innocent. Romulus couldn't break his heart like that. To make it easier for the both of them, he simply said she was travelling the world, exploring all the different countries and cultures. Romulus would stay up at night, writing phony postcards sent from the many food branches around the world he owned, desperately trying to mimic her writing to the best of his ability. It made him happy to see Feliciano grow up without the burden of sadness stunting his childhood development.  
_

_When Feliciano and Lovino were turning 10 years old, their father contacted Romulus abruptly. Their father had found himself in need for intense therapy for his alcoholism. This therapy assisted their patients inside a hospital, never to leave until not a drop of alcohol would fall on their tongues. It was then, their trio became a foursome, with another child in Romulus's house. This child claimed to be named Romeo, with hair exactly like their father's, but eyes a different color and a much different physique than Lovino and Feliciano. This boy was born from another mother. "Ciao! My name is Romeo!" He said excitedly, pulling them both into a hug. Lovino brushed him off grumpily, but Feliciano hugged back. Romeo was notably younger than the both of them and seemed to be far more excitable about things. When he waltzed into the kitchen for the first time, he  excitedly complimented the smell of the lasagna in the oven and settled in nicely at the dinner table. The first few weeks were awkward, but Feliciano and Romeo really grew attached to each other. They were inseparable._

_"Hey? Feliciano?"_

_"Si?"_

_"How weird would it be if we could see the ghosts of the food we ate?"_

_"I think you've eaten too much sugar again..."_

_Romeo giggled and tossed over to his side. They sat underneath the only tree in Romulus's backyard. It was here they had many conversations and exchanged stories to each other. It was the place of many fond memories between the two of them, despite their differences. "But...if they could come back...do you reckon they'd be mad for having us eat them?" Romeo continued, stretching across the grass. Feliciano simply shook his head and plucked a flower from the base of the tree. "Nah, I don't think so. I think they should be thanking us for making them taste so nice! Think about it, when they're made, they have a life full of compliments, all those 'ohh that smells nice!' and 'This tastes bellissimo!'. To be honest, I sometimes I wish I were the pasta Nonno makes, so then I could be complimented all my life too!" Feliciano chuckled. Romeo's expression suddenly grew serious. "But then you'd be eaten! And then become a ghost! You don't want to be a ghost, do you?" Romeo asked jokingly. Feliciano shook his head and laughed. "No way! That would suck!" Romeo simply smiled and looked towards the sky. "I wonder what happens after you die? Do we really turn into ghosts or do we come back as animals like Nonno said we would?" Romeo mused to himself. Feliciano also looked up to the sky. "Maybe one day, we'll find out"_

_Romeo only stayed for four years, leaving just in the middle of Feliciano and Lovino's high school education, just as Romulus was noticeably growing more ill. His father never contacted Romulus; just Romeo. Or as Romeo put it: "Papa got me a job already! I don't believe it! At such a fancy place too..." He cried out excitedly, thrusting a letter into Romulus's hands. "It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into the role as a gardener at this fine establishment. We here at Elizabtha and Roderich's hotel welcome you with open arms as a new member of staff. Your role comes with benefits, such as living in the hotel flats, access to the nearby markets and having an amazing experience. We expect you to settle in promptly by Monday- Roderich Edelstein" Romulus read aloud at the table, "So you need to be out the house by three days?" Romeo nodded ecstatically, taking the letter from Romulus's grip. "Oh wow! Romeo I'm so happy for you!" Feliciano said with a clap of his hands. Lovino stayed silent, having not much of a close bond with Romeo as Romulus and Feliciano had._

_Those three days came quickly. Far too quickly for Feliciano's liking. He didn't want to say goodbye. Not with all the tension inside the house revolving around his grandpa. Romeo was the only one he could really talk to in this trying time. With a final huff, Romeo started the car ignition and rolled down the window. "Well, I'm off now! Time to work at this new job and be an independent person!" Romeo said eagerly, hands squeezing the steering wheel. "I'm going to miss you!" Feliciano whimpered, a few tears straying from his eyes. Romeo gave a warm smile through the window. "Hey, it's okay! You can visit me at any time, Feli! It's not like I'm going forever!" He laughed. Feliciano smiled and wiped his tears away hastily. "Si, you're right...one day, I'll be sure to stay at the hotel! I'll bring some of Nonno's lasagna too!" He declared. The last time he had said he would bring food to someone, they never responded. He held his breath in anxiousness. Romulus passed Feliciano, leaning into the car window. "Listen here, my boy. You go out there and work hard, okay? Please, live long and strive to make as much money as possible, okay? Please. Don't fall as low as we have..." Romulus murmured into the window. Feliciano stood on the balls of his feet to try and listen in, but couldn't quite catch a word of what Romulus had said. Lovino gave an anxious look to Romeo, who reflected the same emotion back. Lately their Nonno had been acting strange when it came to money. "Well then..." Romeo said after clearing his throat, "Arrivederci!" And with that, he stepped on the gas, and his car was never to be seen again._

"Feliciano?" 

Feliciano screamed and jumped in his place, his head whipping up to see Kiku looking down at him. "K-Kiku! When did you get there?!" He cried out, getting back onto his feet. "I only just arrived. Ludwig and I were searching everywhere for you..." Kiku said through a shrug. Feliciano felt his heart beat slow down to a normal pace again. Kiku didn't seem to notice he had been crying. Or at least, he had noticed, but refused to acknowledge it. He linked his arm around Feliciano's and walked him away from the tree. "Come on. We need to get you back into the hotel.." he murmured cautiously. Feliciano didn't say anything and numbly followed Kiku like a balloon linked to him arm. He was running out of time. 


	23. Chapter 23

The pale evening light streamed through the blinds, kissing Lovino's cheeks softly. Antonio laid across from him, giving an anxious look to his boyfriend. When he returned to the room, he was in a bad shape. His body had broken out into cold sweats, his eyes widened and his body shaken up. Antonio decided, it was time to tell Lovino the truth. About him. About his refusal to show his back ever. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his existance a secret. He pretended to have amnesia when he had first arrived. That's what everyone had assumed. He only fed into that lie by pretending it was true. Lovino never suspected a thing. How else could he have left the hospital so quickly after a knife to the hip? 

"Hey...Lovi..." Antonio started quietly. Lovino didn't move from his spot, instead stayed perfectly still, eyes wide from shock after the incident in the dining room. "I know you're still not talking to me, but this time I really need you to listen to me" Antonio spoke quietly. Lovino continued to ignore Antonio, curling up in the bed tighter. Antonio couldn't understand why his Lovino had gone so quiet suddenly. "Lovi...please! Listen to me!" Antonio snapped impatiently. His sudden change of tone made Lovino glare over his shoulder lazily. "What then, bastard? Aren't you going to ask your boyfriend what's wrong first? Can't you see I've been laying here, angry and distraught and waiting for someone to ask about it!" Lovino snapped back. Antonio smiled sweetly; there's his little tomato, again! "Well then, mi pequeño tomate, what is it that has you doing the butt-face routine?" 

Lovino sat up and turned to face Antonio, whose eyes widened when he saw the thin streams of tears running down his cheeks. "It was fratello. I saw him in the dining room..." Lovino spat, hastily wiping his eyes. Antonio sighed in defeat and looked to his hands. The whole point of their trip here was to get Lovino to move on and stop living in denial of his brother's death. He was still talking utter nonsense. Feliciano Vargas is dead. He wasn't coming back no matter how much Lovino wished him to. Antonio cleared his throat, not even offering to give Lovino some words of sympathy. "Lovi...this time, I won't argue with you. I've tried to soothe your pain. I've tried telling you everything's okay. But now, there's no other way. Your denial of your brother's death is getting out of hand!" Antonio growled. Lovino slapped Antonio, hard against the cheek. It was as loud as thunder cracking against a tree and make Antonio's cheek redder than the Japanese flag. "So is this an intervention, you stupid bastard?! Is this what this whole trip is?! A fucking intervention?! I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! And I saw Feliciano. In the dining room. Covered in powdered sugar!" Lovino screeched, tears falling down his cheeks. Antonio didn't know what to do or say. Was now really the time to bring up his abnormal existence? No...no it wasn't just yet. 

He simply rubbed his cheek and left the room. Leaving Lovino alone, on the bed with tears staining his cheeks. Antonio found people tended to calm down best when they were alone. He wasn't going to let continue acting and thinking this way. He needed to know his actions had consequences. Lovino only let out a pained growl, howling like a primal beast as he kicked pillows in his frustration. Antonio never believed him! What would it take just to be acknowledged? Was he crazy? Did he really see Feliciano in the dining room? Could he really hear his breathing through the phone call with Ludwig? Had he just decomposed in his grave by the time he was dug up? Was that really a frame by frame of Feliciano walking down the street? Maybe that strange woman was looking through the wrong house. Maybe there was another Feliciano Vargas she was after. Lovino pulled out a flask and began to wash away all his doubts with several swigs of wine. Nothing made sense anymore. 

                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roderich...you've been staring through the window for over an hour. He's not coming back"

Roderich clutched his necktie anxiously, eyes fixated on the forest Feliciano had ran into. "But Elizabetha! If only you had been there, you would understand the cause of my concern on that young man" Roderich protested. A rather muscular woman with long, pale blonde hair sat back in her chair, overlooking Roderich as he stared through the window. "This is Feliciano we're speaking about. He was young and afraid. I like to believe his spirit rests in heaven now. Should he really have been a 'ghost' as you claim him to be. He is alive and well, I'm sure. For now, please, stop fretting" Elizabetha responded, spreading jam on a small cake on her writing desk, "Ah. Silly Feliciano. It feels like such a long time ago since they were living with us. Weren't they just so sweet when they were younger!". Roderich didn't respond, instead turn from the window. "It just doesn't make sense. First he was in the hotel, alive and well. Then he reappeared in the middle of the dining hall like a ghost. That is the only explanation I can have for it..." He sighed, readjusting his glasses.

Elizabetha simply took a bite from her cake, gazing deeply through the window at the sun setting on another day. Sometimes, she saw Roderich being more like a fretting mother than the owner of the hotel. She could still remember the golden summers they had spent together. Just Feliciano, Lovino and Roderich, alone in a house further way from the hotel. It wasn't as beautiful as the hotel or it's flats, but it was held together by love and heart warming memories. Roderich never really interacted with Lovino and Feliciano as much as Elizabetha had. She tried to swoop in like a mother hen and raise them to be fine young men as they continued their high school years. She felt pity for the both of them, being thrown place to place like a useless sandbag. It almost seemed like nobody had wanted them. Abandoned by their mother, father and now their grandfather. Somebody needed to give them love as a compensation for the times they were devoid of it. Elizabetha juggled her duties as the co-owner of the hotel and the duty of being a respectable female role model to watch over Feliciano and Lovino alike. They were young, but they were so full of optimisim for the future; especially Feliciano, who was close to finally bringing his grandfather's business back on it's feet. 

When they parted ways, it hurt Elizabetha to see them go, but she was so happy to see them grow to be respectable young men. She was far more devastated at the news of their brother. She was the one who had found what was left of Romeo Vargas. She was never allowed to interact with Romeo for anything other than work related business and he had eventually moved out of the hotel's flats and into his own house. Elizabetha wished she could have made that close bond with him as she had with Lovino and Feliciano. She felt a shiver down her spine at the memory of finding what was left of Romeo Vargas. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such grim thoughts, she thought, in an attempt to soothe her mind of the bad memories. 

"Roderich. Please. Stop your fretting, love. Just close the office for tonight. I'm sure he will be back by tomorrow" She soothed. Roderich let out an almost pained whine and closed the blinds of the window down completely. "Life. Death. They seem to be two sides of the same coin. I had never imagined Feliciano would be the coin with neither of the faces to land on" He sighed in defeat, he looked over to an opened letter beside the crumb covered plate Elizabetha had used, "I see Erika has wrote to you again". Elizabetha looked down to the letter and sighed. Erika seemed to be the only child left she could project her motherly tendencies to nowadays. She and her brother only arrived six months prior, begging for a place to stay. On that night, when she swung open the door, she was in shock to find them both soaked to the bone and shivering. She couldn't leave them there.

They introduced themselves as Basch and Erika Zwingli. Young children from the town across suffering from a famine brought on by the food becoming contaminated by an unknown source. When they had first arrived, they claimed to had run into this town, not having the money to afford adequate transport. They had traveled through pouring rain and sticky swamps to reach Elizabetha and Roderich's residence; it was not surprising they had become ill from the journey. They stumbled in frail and timid. While Erika made a full recovery, Basch...

"She's worried about the blood he's been coughing up. She claims that the medicine isn't working...Oh Roderich...how do we tell her Basch is close to death's door?" Elizabetha whispered, a mouth clasped over her mouth. Roderich said nothing as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure. I believe it to be best to just tell her as it is" Roderich confessed calmly, ignoring the small gasp from Elizabetha. "We can't do that! She's told me so many stories of her fondest memories with her brother...to break her heart like that..." 

"We simply have no choice. Unless the dead can be brought back to life. There is no hope he will survive this"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. At first the chapter only posted the first half. Bloody annoying. It's all fixed now.

"Big brother?"

The young boy simply continued staring outside the bedside window, saying nothing. Beside the bed was a small bucket, filled with blood and bile, moved from the sink to the bedside frequently. On the bedside table, a large pail of water, tissues and small medicine bottles, pills and needles laid scattered underneath the lamp. Erika wished it hadn't of happened like this. She and Basch...were different. Devoid of purity, their horns curled around their ears like the horns of a ram. Their tails flicked impatiently at their feet, eager for something to happen. They were demons. 

Or at least, they were meant to be. Their parents didn't approve of the lifestyle. To live a life dedicated to ensuring the pain of others? It was unthinkable! Their family lived far from that nonsense, building their own house far from where the average demon would roam; far away from all the ridiculous duties tied to the demon's lifestyle. Was it really compulsory to be like all the others? Their family wanted to challenge that common belief. Maybe demons and humans could coexist with each other despite their history together. They raised Erika and Basch on that belief. Just because they looked the part, it didn't mean they had to be evil. Together, they grew up as a kind family the village knew well. Erika had the sweetest singing voice. Basch had a loud, booming laughter just like his father. Their life was peaceful in the cottage on the mountainside. However. 

They were foolish to think something so perfect could last forever. There was no such thing as a perfect life. At some point, something was bound to happen that would ruin their coexistence. It happened on the eve of Erika's birthday...

_"Big Brother! I can't believe I'm going to be 10 years old tomorrow! I'll finally be able to help you deliver the papers!" Erika squeaked excitedly, flapping her hands around the kitchen like a bird. Basch smiled lazily and continued washing the dishes; Erika was so adorable when she was excited. "Ah. That reminds me. We need to make you a cake for tomorrow! I'd completely forgotten about it!" Basch spoke in remembrance, slapping a hand to his forehead as if he had left it to the last minute. "When will Mutti und Vati be back?" Erika asked, sitting up on the kitchen counter and kicking her legs absentmindedly. Basch shrugged his shoulders; normally when the parents went out shopping they took quite a while. "I don't know..." Basch muttered, his eyes looked up briefly to see a figure limping to the house which made Basch do a double take. "...Erika, stay inside. I'll be right back, someone's at the door" he ordered coldly. Erika simply huffed out impatiently and sunk lower into her chair, watching as Basch walked outside._

_Basch stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. His father stood, his back arched over as he clutched his stomach and clasped a hand to his face to stop the bleeding from his mouth and nose."Vati?! What happened?!" he yelled, rushing to his side. Basch's father looked up painfully, his body was cold and trembling as he gripped his son's shoulder for support. "Basch...my son...you need to take Erika and run to the countryside...Don't turn back. Just run fast and run far...here" his father spluttered, pushing a slip of paper into Basch's hand, "Go to this address...they will help you...". Basch flinched when he father fell to the ground with a groan, blood rolling down his chin and his eyes rolling back. "Vati! Hold on!" Basch instructed. Before he could make a sprint to the house to grab the first aid kit, he felt his father's hand pull him back down. "The angels, my boy...they found us...and are merciless...I wish I had the strength to protect your mother...but we were outnumbered..." he spoke hoarsly, "Don't let the angels touch you...one touch will make a destroy a demon from the inside out...such as I am now. Please. Leave me and run away!"_

_Basch could see there was no hope for their father. His body had already grown cold. He was dead. He looked back to the house and saw Erika looking distraught, staring back at him through the window. He wasn't going to let her die too. "Erika, we need to get out of here, right now!" Erika's eyes widened in fear at this suggestion. "B-but big brother...what about Mutti und Vati?" She squeaked anxiously, getting off the kitchen counter and hurrying to his side. Basch quickly took her hand and led her outside, but was abruptly stopped. She was crying and gripping one of the wooden poles that held up their roof, looking at him with shining, sad eyes. "No! I won't leave without Mutti und Vati!" She cried, her grip on the pole like a clamp. "My? You must be little Basch and Erika Zwilingi. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sadik Adnan. Not that it will matter anymore. It's time for you to die, scum!" a voice boomed from behind Basch. A man, possibly in his mid-twenties towered over them both, his face covered by a white mask with large brown wings settled against his back. An angel! Erika screamed at the sight of the angel's wings spreading upwards proudly before kicking Basch in the ribs. "Big Brother!" Erika shrieked, attempting to run to his side but being pulled back by her hair to face Sadik. "Hehe, what a cute girl! Such a shame you were born as a demon scum. Say, you don't deserve a painful death. I will kill you softly and painlessly" Sadik chuckled, the smell of his breath hot against her cheeks as he held her to eye level. Basch struggled to open one eye to see Erika screaming and thrashing in Sadik's grip. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his little sister! He winced at the uncomfortable feeling in his ribs as he tried to move. They were definitely broken and he could swear there was blood rolling down his chin idly. But, still! He wasn't going to let his weakness prevent him from saving his sister! Using what strength he had left in his frail body, he pulled a swiss knife tucked in his pant pocket, a gift from his father when he was of the right age to hunt, and sprinted towards Sadik with a primal roar. The angel had no time to react when the knife was plunged into his back ten times. Sadik let out a primal howl of pain, dropping Erika and violently beating his wings shrieking sentences such as 'My wings! I can't feel my wings!' and 'you stupid brat! What have you done?!'. While he was preoccupied attempting to fly away with a butchered back and wings, Basch pushed Erika out the way and frantically sent his knife through Sadik's chest, grimacing at his screams that echoed across their property. By the 20th stab to the chest, the angel's screams became weaker and quieter, subsiding to nothing but whimpers and heaved breathing on the ground. As soon as Erika had seen the angel had stopped moving, she put a hand on Basch's shoulder, as if to snap him out of his brutal sense of heroism. "Big brother...we should go now" She whispered tearfully. Basch gave an apologetic look as he wiped the blood from his face with his bloody hands, unknowingly smearing his face with it. "Ah. Yeah you're right. We need to hurry...let's agh!" He clutched his chest in pain and coughed out some blood. "Big Brother! Lean on me!" Erika insisted, pulling his arm over her shoulder, "Let's go"_

_They didn't run like their father had told them to. Despite being well-behaved children, this was the one rule, due to circumstances, they could not follow. Instead they walked at a slow pace, occasionally stopping every few steps to let Basch take a breather and hack out more blood from his throat. Erika could only assume the force of the kick sent to Basch's back broke his ribs and perhaps cut into his lung, thus causing him to constantly cough up blood. They had to take constant pit stops to help Basch survive the long journey. They were thankful their country town was so close to the address they needed to get to. The address in question was to the fanciest house in the next town over. Basch could only assume, begging to the more fortunate residence will heighten their chances of surviving. They were children after all. Nobody could ignore a child in need. The journey was agonizing, feet pounding and pain blossoming in both their chests at the knowledge their parents were now dead. When they arrived at the door, it swung open before they even knocked, the woman at the door had tears in her eyes and let them in without another word. Maybe it was the off color of red stained across Basch's shirt and pants from his battle with the ghastly angel. Or the smell of them both from days worth of walking. They looked as fragile as a castle made from cards. One gust of wind could send them both toppling over._

_Within a few months, Erika started to settle in nicely in Elizabetha and Roderich's home, having Elizabetha fret over them both like a mother hen. They had decided to live off a lie. They couldn't look Elizabetha and Roderich in the eye and tell them they were demons on the run from angels. They made up a story to live on: Their village's food became contaminated and they grew sick from it, begging for a place to stay in this trying time. Erika made the story extra believable by telling Elizabetha and Roderich that Basch was poisoned by the food to try and explain why he was vomiting blood and struggling to move. Of course, this shifted the whole house's attention more for Basch, regularly taking his temperature, replacing the bucket of blood from his bedside table, refilling his IV drip, feeding him his breakfast, lunch and dinner, even bathing him! The task of caring for him went in shifts between Erika and Elizabetha, as Roderich was far too busy with a hotel to maintain. Eventually, when Erika had turned the prime age of 12, all the duties were thrust onto her as Elizabetha joined Roderich in maintaining the hotel. Every day she asked why Basch couldn't be sent to a hospital. The answer was always the same: "There are no hospitals nearby that can take him". It wasn't true however. Basch's ribs had moved so much and he had lost so much blood on his journey here, that he was on the verge of death. Demons that have been harmed by an angel internally were forever cursed with the experience of their bodies being destroyed from the inside out. An angel's power was remarkable, having the ability to heal and bring the dead back to life. A demon was the polar opposite, having the power to bring nothing but pain and in some cases, death. Sometimes, Erika wished she were born as an angel, the highest tier of creature the world had to offer. She just couldn't understand why fate had to be so cruel to the both of them. Was it because she was born as a demon? She really had no intention to hurt anyone. Nor did her brother. Or her parents. She found herself crying at night. But...she had to stay hopeful! Her big brother was a strong young man now; maybe strong enough to survive this. Erika would wish to the stars at night, hoping one day, one would answer this wretched creature's prayers._

_Prayers of course, weren't for free if they were to be granted. Something of equal exchange needed to be traded. Erika didn't know what could be traded for the life of her brother back. He looked dull and cold against the pillows. He has stayed in the same bed since the moment they had arrived, unable to move, struggling to talk and eat. Just for once, she wished life wasn't so cruel to the both of them. Was it wrong for her to see a good change to the way people viewed demons? Apparently so, according to life. Unless fate had a way of saving her brother, she needed to pray to the stars desperately for a miracle to be granted. Not even the angels will help her._


	25. Intermission 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whee~ It's almost done! After this story, I'm planning on writing a MagicalGirl!Axis fic. It's gonna be great. Although this one's still really fun to write.

Jesus how many more intermissions are there going to be just to work out the timeline of this?! This Fanfic is so long omg. But....sadly, all good things must come to an end. Feliciano only has 4 days left. Poor child. 

 

**(16 years before the current events)**

-The first generation of angels, Gilbert and Francis, fell from the sky. Gilbert landed in the ocean, whereas Francis landed close by. He assisted Gilbert and the pair made a small pact to blend in with the humans.

**(15 years before the current events)**

-A four year old boy is found dead in the woods. He died of starvation. Gilbert, feeling pity for the child, halves his own soul to bring him back to life. This child is now known as Ludwig Beilschmidt. 

-Feliciano's mother grows very ill and learns that their father had cheated on her with another woman.

**(14 years before the current events)**

-Feliciano's mother can no longer support Feliciano and Lovino after the divorce of their father. She gives them both up to Grandpa Romulus to raise n her steed, as she is deathly ill. She passes on a few weeks later. Feliciano was 5 at the time, Lovino was 7. Romeo, living with their dad, was 4.

**(9 years before the current events)**

-Romeo Vargas, Feliciano and Lovino's Stepbrother, arrived at their household to live. Romeo was 14 at the time. Feliciano was 15 and Lovino was 17

**(7 years before the current events)**

\- An angel named Antonio fell from the sky with his brethren landing in a forest nearby. 

**(6 years before the current events)**

-Kiku Honda, a senior from a high school across the border, was drowned in a lake by Im Yong Soo over a girl. His body was carried down stream and was found by somebody (to be revealed soon!). Kiku was brought back to life and was later found the Hetalian Detective Agency. He was in shock and could only repeat his killer's name for the duration of his ghost limbo. He succeeded in the gamble and now lives peacefully in society, still possessing the ghostly abilities he woke up with.

-Kiku Honda is taken in by Yao Wang to make him fit into society. 

\- The Vargas company was starting to decline on the market.

 

**(5.5 years before the current events)**

\- Antonio heard a loud bang (the firing of a gun) and found Matthew Williams dead in the woods. When Antonio touched him briefly, he was shocked to find he had brought him back to life with his angelic powers and fled.

\- Matthew Williams, assumed dead, was found safely by the Hetalian Detective Agency and was approached by Kiku Honda who was shocked to find he was going through the same ordeal as he did. 

-Unbeknownst to Matthew, he had left part of his shirt on the bushes he woke up in, which led detective hounds straight to his killer. Since Matthew helped reveal his killer unconsciously, it meant he only did half the job he was meant to, thus his ghostly powers were halved also. Matthew cannot disappear completely like Kiku can and is often forgotten due to this circumstance. 

**(4 years before the current events)**

\- Lovino and Feliciano were members of the Hetalian Detective Agency, fresh from college. Feliciano and Yao were partners in organizing the evidence found on patrols by Alfred and Lovino. 

\- Romulus Vargas started to drink heavily after learning his company was diving into bankruptcy. 

\- Feliciano and Ludwig started dating. 

-Antonio severs off his wings to blend in with the humans that passed through his forest, after being so lonely for so long.

-Romeo Vargas gets a job at Elizabetha and Roderich's hotel as a gardener and leaves the Vargas residence. 

**(3.5 years before the current events)**

-Romulus commits suicide, leaving his business to Feliciano to inherit.

-Lovino and Feliciano leave the Hetalian Detective agency, pursuing their own goals for the future. 

-Antonio is eventually found and taken into the Hetalian Detective Agency and he is given to Lovino Vargas to care for, as nobody else wanted to take him in after the Kiku Honda incident a few years back. 

**(2 years before the current events)**

-Feliciano's business grows in popularity and Feliciano becomes rich from this. 

-Ludwig and Feliciano move in together in a new home bought with the money earned through Feliciano's business. 

-Kiku, Ludwig, Lovino and Feliciano graduate from college. 

-Erika and Basch's parents were killed. They fled to Elizabetha and Roderich's house, where Basch is now incapacitated due to crushed ribs unable to be healed. He is going to die very soon without treatment. Erika was 10, Basch was 15

**(One month before the current events)**

-A body was found in the cellar of Roderich and Elizabetha's famous hotel. The carcass was lacking hands, eyes or a tongue and was the body of a young man. 

                                  -The body was confirmed by Feliciano's killer to have been Romeo Vargas, the gardener working at the hotel.

**(3 weeks before the current events)**

-Ludwig decides to propose to Feliciano. After spending the last four years together.

-Feliciano is killed with a knife through the chest. The identity of his killer remains unknown. 

-Feliciano is brought back to life by someone (yet to be revealed!) and everything is explained to him by Matthew, who went through the same ordeal with the assistance of Kiku. 

**(Two weeks before the current events)**

-Evidence of Feliciano's return (a frame by frame shot of Feliciano walking down the street he was killed on when coming to see Luwig again) is uncovered. Alfred and Yao confirm it wasn't Lovino walking down the street and panic starts to rise. 

-Natalya and Ivan are interrogated for submitting a false autopsy report and are under threat of losing their jobs. Natalya suggests finding Feliciano and killing him so they wouldn't have to worry anymore. Ivan disagrees but is powerless to his sister's determination. 

-Lovino spots Natalya raiding Feliciano's old house, where she suspected he would be hiding, and waits across the street. Natalya mistakes Lovino for Feliciano and stabs him in the hip, missing the vital organs. Lovino violently smashes her head into the wall, rendering her unconscious and calls the Hetalian Detective Agency. 

-Natalya is taken into prison, where she would await her trail for attempted murder. Ivan, under suspicion, is put under strict supervision by Yao. 

-Kiku reunites with Feliciano once more, and the party of 3 agrees to go to a hotel on the border of town, where all the clues seemed to be stemming to. 

-Feliciano starts to experience post-death shocks similar to the ones Kiku had experienced. His shocks include sudden suicidal outbursts and vivid sensory hallucinations. 

**(Current events)**

-Yao, now held captive by Natalya and Ivan, learns that Ivan is in fact undercover against his sister. He confesses a note was sent to him claiming to be from Feliciano's killer, with a request to deliver one of the Detective Agency's party members (Yao) in exchange for their identification. However, Ivan knows this is a trap and instead has the intention of partnering with Yao to catch the killer once and for all. Natalya on the other hand, has the idea they are running away together and starting a new life. Ivan and Yao's intention is to catch the killer then capture Natalya once again. She is unaware. 

-Antonio has been offered the chance to regain his wings, thus becoming an angel once again. He hasn't told Lovino and is still considering it.

-Feliciano and his killer (invisible) had an intervention, where he was offered the chance to die peacefully if he gives up the search. Feliciano is considering it. '

-Erika Zwingli is currently helping her dying brother. 

-Feliciano only has 4 days left.

 

**Updated Clues!**

-The killer was a short person, from Feliciano's concept that shorter objects casted longer shadows and the shadow he saw was long. 

-The killer was responsible for the death of Romeo Vargas a month before the events of the story. 

-The killer is young, as Feliciano heard a young voice talking to him. 

-The killer uses a killing quirk- Removing the hands, eyes and tongue of their victims, knowing that people could come back to life with the assistance of an angel.

-Antonio, Francis and Gilbert are angels with the ability to bring people back to life by touching them. His comrades whereabouts that also fell from the sky all those years ago remain unknown. 

                                                                 - Angels also have the ability to heal wounds. However, this power cannot be used on demons, as their power is so pure and demons are so impure, the power would simply kill them instead of save                                                                           them.

-Erika and Basch Zwingli are demons, creatures of darkness that bring nothing but death, pain and despair. However, their lifestyle tells otherwise, as they raised not to participate in the hurting of others. The existence of demons is fairly hushed as an angels other role is to eradicate them to protect humans. There are not many, but they do exist. 

                                                                   - Erika and Basch's parents were killed by the late Sadik Adnan, an angel who was determined to eradicate all demons. They fled to Elizabetha and Roderich's residence, where they now live.

-Angels also have the ability to bring a dead human completely back to life by mixing their blood. However, this halves the soul of the angel and completely eradicates the memory of the fallen human and replaces it with makeshift memories created by the angel. 

                                                                   -Ludwig as a four year old child was found dead by Gilbert, however, when brought back to life, he truly believed Gilbert was his brother and that he had been living with him all his life when in reality                                                                        he got lost in the woods and starved to death. 

 

The identity of the killer's becoming a little clearer now! I can confirm, it isn't an adult. There's still a few characters I haven't introduced yet that will play a role in this story. This fic's definitely going to end soon. I'm still unsure how to end it. Tragically? Bittersweet? Happily? Who knows. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN. CHOO CHOO.

Another round. Lovino watched as his waiter poured another glass of wine into his glass reluctantly. “You look rough, buddy. Seriously! You’re drunk off your head! What’s eating you?” The albino waiter asked, stowing the empty wine bottle in the trash. “Hmm~ What’s your name again? Everyone looks the same here…” Lovino grumbled bitterly. “Gilbert” He responded. “…Gilbert. Fucking pussy! Give me another drink!” Lovino slurred, swinging his glass threateningly at him like a knife. “Sorry. Company rules. If you continue being pissed like that, we’re gonna have to kick you out” Gilbert warned. Lovino collapsed from his barstool and sobbed violently, hugging the chair legs for dear life. “It’s not fair! It’s just not fair…” he whimpered softly, his face rubbing against the bars of the chair. “Calm down! The carpet’s just got cleaned. Hey! Don’t spill the wine!” Gilbert snapped, walking away from the counter and sitting Lovino back into his chair. “So tell me, what’s got your knickers in a twist? Ludwig always mentioned his fiancé having a brother, but he never told me he was a passive-aggressive drunkard!” Gilbert joked, slapping Lovino on the back. “It’s my boyfriend. My EX boyfriend. At least that’s what I think’s going down anyway. He left and hasn’t been back for 3 hours. I’m worried. I fucked up so bad this time…” Lovino hiccupped through his tears, shakily raising his glass to his lips again. Gilbert stopped the glass from tipping more wine in his system and pulled it away. “Alcohol’s not the solution. Trust me. Talking to him is. Look at you! You’re an embarrassment and a coward for dragging your ass here” Gilbert snapped, “I’ve seen so many people like you waltz in here and think alcohol is the way to fix it. What you need is some guidance or something.” Lovino’s breath was hitching as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he pulled Gilbert into a tight hug. “I’M A FUCKING SHAM! I’VE SCREWED UP SO BADLY!” He screeched into Gilbert’s shoulder. All Gilbert could do was rolling his eyes and patting his back. “Even sham’s need to go to bed. Where’s your room?” “Room 4B” “Right. Let’s go”

For the most of the journey, it was Lovino continuously crying and tugging at Gilbert’s sleeves until he reached the right door. With a click, he turned the key and opened the door for Lovino, but Lovino was not in the mood to go inside just yet. “Gilbert…carry me” He instructed softly. “What? Carry you? You were walking fine just a second ago! Don’t be lazy!” He replied angrily. Of course, Lovino was persistent and fell to the floor, latching his arms around his feet. “Please! Please!” He whined. Gilbert was starting to feel a tad uncomfortable with this man’s antics. But he was stubborn and a grip as tight as a child’s. “Fine! Gott, You’ve kept me over my shift conclusion time! This better make you happy!” Gilbert growled, scooping up Lovino and dropping him onto his bed, “There? Happy now? I’m leaving some aspirin and water on the bedside table. You’re now banned from Happy Hour at the bar.” Before he could leave, Lovino’s grip still held on tighter, pulling him down and kissing him passionately. “Gilbert~ Your brother may look like a fucking potato, but I think you’re pretty hot~” Lovino cooed, nibbling his earlobe and trailing down his shoulders, all the while unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Gilbert tried to get away, but Lovino had him a tight hug and was already leaving small hickeys across his neck. “…! Oi! Get off!” “Oh I will get off…to your sexy body~ Scopiamo, baby! Love me! Make me yours!” Lovino moaned, grinding his body against Gilbert. “Nein! Get off me!” He shouted, violently pushing and shoving Lovino’s body away from him. Gilbert sent a punch to Lovino’s liver that caused him to choke out in pain and let go, which gave Gilbert his chance to dash out the room and lock the door behind him. Alcohol often brought out the worst in those annoying humans.

When he turned around, he found Antonio, his face swollen and bruised, his shirt stained in blood from his nose. “Gott. You two have some serious issues to work out? You’re looking like absolute crap right now!” Gilbert snapped, pulling out a scrunched up handkerchief in his pocket and handing it to Antonio. “Ah…is my little Lovi in there?” Antonio asked quietly, wiping the blood from his nose. “Ja. He’s drunk and was attempting to dry hump me desperately. Seriously. Control your boyfriend” Gilbert replied through grit teeth, “What happened to you anyway? What were you doing in town at this time at night?”. Antonio gave a breathy chuckle, returning the handkerchief and holding his bruise, his angelic power causing it to return to its normal skin colour and flatten. “Ah, I was walking and I found some hooligans threatening a little girl on the street. I had to step in and save her. She wasn’t hurt, thank goodness, but her bullies got a good thrashing by me” Antonio muttered coldly. Within a matter of seconds, his face was exactly as it was a few hours earlier, not a scratch to be found. “…Hey. That reminds me…have you decided yet? To get your wings back and be an angel again?” Gilbert asked quietly. His pride was tainted just a little by the comment. He was still so unsure and he never got to tell Lovino the truth. “I can’t tell him now…he and I aren’t on good terms. Not to mention he’s drunk now. Knowing him he’s probably passed out in the bed” Antonio mumbled. “You know, the saliva of an angel can rid a human’s blood of anything impure. One kiss could wipe the alcohol from his blood. Or you could just spit in his mouth, but I thought it’d be ‘romantic’ to do it the other way. Nobody likes to get spat in the mouth” Gilbert suggested, “Maybe get him sober again and I could help you with the talking. I could demonstrate my awesome wings so he’ll be convinced”. Antonio shuddered a little at the thought. Why was telling Lovino so hard? It wasn’t going to be that life changing, was it? 

With a deep sigh, Antonio shakily opened the door. Lovino was suspended in the air by his neck, blood dribbling down his chin and his neck in varying shades of blue and purple. There was a shocked gasp and the sound of movement, before Lovino was suddenly dropped and the bedroom window smashed open, letting the cold night air gust into the room. “LOVINO! LOVINO!!” his screams came out strangled through the tears flowing freely down his face. Antonio rushed to his boyfriend’s side. “Lovi…lovi….say something! Say something please! Oh god, oh god, Lovino!” Antonio reached out his hand to check for a pulse, but had it slapped away before he could. “Are you a fool?! Are you aware of what happens when an angel comes in contact with the dead?!” Gilbert snapped, gripping onto the hysterical Antonio, who could only shake his head and wail. “It was either a demon, or a ghost! Those are the only two things that can turn invisible. If you brought him back through limbo, he would have no chance to find who got him! There’s another way” Gilbert explained anxiously. Antonio looked back down at Lovino’s face, so distraught; the trauma was still evident in his glassy eyes. “…h-how…how do I do it…please…I just want him back….” He stammered weakly, tears falling heavy down his cheeks. “Cut him, then drop some of your own blood into his wound. Both your souls will be split in half, he will lose his memories and you would lose half of yours, but it would save him. You can only do this once in your life so think for a sec, is this guy really worth it?” Gilbert continued, pulling a swiss knife from his pocket and handing it over calmly. Without considering the consequences, Antonio made a cut into Lovino’s shoulder, then shakily traced the knife over his own hand, watching as the blood dribbled onto his late boyfriend.

He did not stir. He didn’t breathe. There was no movement. “….” “…..” Gilbert flashed an anxious look. Was it possible for angels to lose their powers? Suddenly there was a cough and a splutter below them. Lovino’s breathing was weak, present, but weak. His small breaths resembled the sound of an old squeaky toy that had been pressed too hard. His bruises were visibly clearing up right before their eyes. Within five minutes, Lovino had sat up, looked around the room and wiggled his fingers and toes. He was back to his normal self again. Antonio started to cry again. This time, his tears were filled with relief. His boyfriend was alive and well now. Everything was going to be fine.

Lovino gave a sharp look to Antonio and looked at him up and down blankly. “Who the hell are you?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm a horrible person. Prepare your anus for Gerita feels. I'm just rolling out the pain at this point.

The door was there. Was he going to be mad? Please god, don’t him be mad. Feliciano watched with bated breath as the door opened again, and Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed, tears in his eyes. In one instant, like nothing in the world had mattered to him, he desperately hugged Feliciano and didn’t let go for a long time. “Feli…verdammt! Don’t leave like that ever again! Gott, I-I thought I had lost you again…” Feliciano didn’t know how to respond. Usually, Ludwig would always have a serious expression and rarely showed his emotions to anybody, let alone to him. He had gone a few days without crying, to see him like this again, sprung tears in his own dry eyes. Feliciano was certain he had finished crying now. “…Lud-wig you’re crushing me…!” Feliciano choked, wiggling in his grasp. Ludwig pulled away briefly, mashing their mouths together like it was his only source of oxygen. “What happened? Gott, did they hurt you? Are you okay? Were you spotted? Did someone recognise you? Gott, please, please answer me, Feli” He asked desperately, searching Feliciano’s body for any patch of blood. “Si, I was spotted…I need to stay in this room from now on…and be trapped…until I die…” his tone went soft. Ludwig knew that tone all too well. “…Where do you want the wedding?” Ludwig asked quietly, squeezing his hand. Feliciano stayed silent, shaking his head slowly with his eyes cast to the floor blankly. This time, nobody could distract him from the lingering thought.

Tomorrow, Feliciano officially had three days to find who killed him. He didn’t know when his time would end. If it even would. There was no way to ignore the fact staring them right in the face. They stayed abnormally quiet for what felt like an eternity. Never had the silence had been filled with so much emotion, yet so little sound. Neither of them knew what to say, because neither of them could say anything to lift the mood. For once, both of them were starting to see there may not be a happy ending. “Ludwig!” “Feli! I-“

Another pause. Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, a lump caught in his throat. “I…I want to be cremated. And my ashes spread in the canals of Venice. I always loved that place. I think I’d be happy there” Feliciano spoke softly, “A-and, the money to be distributed evenly…” Ludwig didn’t respond. No words of false encouragement. Not ‘it’s going to be okay’s’. No empty promises. For once, he sat and listened to what Feliciano had to say. His expression stayed the same: numb and full of pain. “But most of all…I want you to have this….” Feliciano walked over to the bag he had packed, digging through his essentials: Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, a gun and a thick book. He pulled out the book; its cover was worn out by years of use. Ludwig watched over his shoulder, watching as Feliciano flicked through the many pages and stopped his finger on a particular one, pulling out a loose, but crinkly piece of paper. “This. I want you to have this” He repeated, handing the paper over to Ludwig. He scanned over everything that was written down in a rather messy handwriting. It was a recipe for spaghetti…? “Feli, this is a recipe…? For pasta…? Why do you want me to have it?” Ludwig asked in complete bewilderment. Feliciano gave a pained smile. “Mama…Romeo….I had promised so many people that left me that I’d return and make it for them. They’re dead and gone. And now, I’m going to leave too. I want you to make it one day. And eat it. So then…s-so t-t-then…” Feliciano paused and started to whimper, “S-someone I love will t-taste it…w-when I leave them…”. The paper was shaking in his hands from the sheer force of his crying. “Feli…d-damn it! I-it’s not going to e-end like this….I swear it! You’re going to make that pasta for me!” Ludwig cried, breathing harshly as the tears kept flowing down his face, “I-in fact! T-tonight’s a great n-night to do it, L-L-Liebe….”. He hastily pulled out the bag of shopping from earlier, recklessly spilling the contents across the counter. “L-Look” “Luddy…” “We h-have tomatoes…o-onions….” “…Luddy….” “Spaghetti noodles…b-basil…” “Luddy…we can’t….” “Look! Everything is right there on the recipe! W-we can make it..!” Watching Ludwig’s forced determination through his pain was making his body ache and his heart go numb. Ludwig had thrown the onions and the tomatoes across the edge of the table, sliding off the rest of the shopping onto the floor without even caring to pick them up. “First…dice the tomatoes….” Ludwig’s hands were shaking violently, his tears splattering against the chopping board as he pulled a tomato onto the board. “LUDWIG!” Ludwig stopped with a gasp and looked at Feliciano with pain. “F-feli…isn’t this what you wanted? Didn’t you want me to taste your pasta?” Ludwig asked through a strained voice. Feliciano shook his head slowly, picking up the fallen shopping and placing it carefully onto the shelf again. “No. Not like this. I wanted to make it with you. At home. And we’d kiss and cuddle to a movie. We’d have a siesta beside the fireplace. Not here. Not like this” Feliciano spoke quietly, cupping Ludwig’s face with his hands, prompting him to drop the knife and step away from the chopping board. “You’re right. Gott, you’re right. I was such an idiot. I was so careless. I was so-“ Feliciano pressed his fingers to his lips. “Shh. Don’t talk like that. We’ll be alright! Please, have faith in me” He reassured. It was like the roles had been reversed entirely. Feliciano was feeling calmer, more accepting of his death and Ludwig? He had turned into the nervous wreck he was when this whole mess started. Feliciano did what Ludwig had done for him just a few days previous.

“Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole

n'aria serena dopo na tempesta!

Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa

Che bella cosa e' na giornata 'e sole~”

His voice was soft and scratchy, the beautiful tune made use of his high pitched voice. Ludwig’s eyes widened at the first chorus not knowing what to do at Feliciano as he started to serenade him in the middle of his moments of despair. Then he remembered everything.

“Ma n'atu sole,  
cchiù bello, oje ne'  
'O sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
'O sole, 'o sole mio,  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
sta 'nfronte a te!”

Ludwig gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth at the sound of the chorus. Feliciano’s vocal cords wracked and bellowed out the opera parts in fluent Italian, throwing Ludwig completely off guard by his amazing voice.

“Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,  
me vene quase 'na malincunia;  
sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria  
quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne"

Feliciano walked over to the distraught Ludwig behind the counter and hugged him as he continued the song, swaying him slowly from side to side. It was like a small, slow dance to such a beautiful song. A song of beauty to ease his troubled mind.

“Ma n'atu sole,  
cchiù bello, oje ne'  
'O sole mio  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
'O sole, 'o sole mio,  
sta 'nfronte a te!  
sta 'nfronte a te!”

Feliciano stopped singing and looked up to find Ludwig in a trance of some sort. He dazed into his eyes with passion and awe at how his fiancé could be hiding such a beautiful secret this whole time. He never knew his voice could be so mesmerized even in times of pain. “Feli…that was…gott, that was beautiful! Where did you learn to sing like that?” Ludwig stammered in awe. Feliciano gave a bright smile, a rarity these past few days. “Aha…you see my Nonno used to really enjoy opera, he used to sing it sometimes too!…he tried teaching it to Lovino, but…he never learned as much as I did. So I was his next victim I guess. I’m glad you liked it!” Feliciano said with a giggle. Ludwig smiled back at Feliciano, leaning down and kissing him slowly and swaying him slowly in an embrace. “mm…I think we should clean the kitchen now…I knocked over a lot of stuff….” “Don’t worry about it too much, at least this isn’t the kitchen back home!” “Ja…good point”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_mLFHLSULw  
> This is the song Feliciano is singing :) The lyrics are so nice!


	28. Chapter 28

A simple flashlight couldn’t illuminate the catacombs in the dark. their lip was quivering, her torch light was wavering. The batteries were going to run out very soon. “Hello? Is anybody there…?” their voice came out in a squeak. “kids like you shouldn’t be out so late. Don’t you know there are demons in the dark roaming?” A gruff voice came from behind. They dropped the torch then hastily shined it to the figure behind her, shining the light right on his glasses. “Argh! Sheesh, please, turn that damned this off!” He screeched, shielding his face. “Ah! Sorry, Eduard! You startled me!” they squealed, clicking the torch off and looking over the teenager. “Hmm. So, did you bring the goods?” Eduard asked, readjusting his glasses. They shook their head slowly. “No. I couldn’t do it. It’s too scary!” They cried, “B-but…I brought this!”. They pulled out a flask and poured a little on her hand. Blood. Eduard’s eyes shimmered in interest, but settled again. “…That isn’t what the deal was. You know the requirements. You need to bring me three bodies, I harvest their comatose souls before an angel gets to them and I make a makeshift soul, if he dies” Eduard paused and glared at them, “How many have you killed so far? I’ve only gotten one from you.” They sighed sadly and bowed their head at the memory. “Only I-I’ve only given you one…a-and…I killed another…but…an angel….he…” They shook their head frantically, “I’m sorry!”

Eduard gave a pitying look. “You didn’t ask Toris for help, did you? He’s not supposed to assist you in any way” They nodded their head pathetically. “He looked like a tough person. So I asked Toris to help, but…it seems he was also spotted like I was and the angels tampered with the body” They replied, “So I brought the blood as an apology to you. I’m sorry I haven’t caught up with the deadlines. But, if it helps, I’ve organized something big. I’ll need your help though” Eduard’s tail flicked in curiosity, a dark grin spreading across his features. “Go on then, enlighten me” They pulled out an open letter and handed it to him. “The Hetalian Detective Agency. I told one of their crew members, if they brought the weakest, I’d tell them all about the murder of Feliciano Vargas. But it’s a trap, of course. They actually listened! I’m going to lead them into the woods and kill them both. But, I saw the big one brought some lady with him. I don’t trust her. So, I was wondering, could you help me ambush them? Then you can harvest all three souls and our deal will be complete! Plus, since I gave you that gardener’s soul, you’d have an extra soul free of charge if you kill that lady!” They explained, their tone growing more eager as Eduard’s grin grew larger at the sound of the plan. Eduard gave their hair a little ruffle, his nails grazing past their ram’s horns. “Aha, to think someone so young could be such a genius! Of course I’ll help you! A night of anarchy and bloodshed! It’s going to be so much fun~” He mused to himself. “Attack is going to be tomorrow. But first, I’m going to kill Feliciano again. I met up with him before, had a friendly chat. But I’m suspecting he’s still looking for me. So I’m going to put him to sleep. He’s got about three days left now. So I’m going to cut out two of them for him. Then he’ll have no hope to save himself even if he tried” Eduard took the flask and began to drink the blood, raising it up in a toast. “You’ve done so well. I’m proud to have you as my underling. I will contact the others immediately. So what if you couldn’t get the souls of the other Vargas’s? This ambush will make up for everything. Good luck killing Feliciano. A toast! To our demonic partnership!” They nodded their quickly, holding their breath. Tomorrow, everything would change.

                                   --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur clicked his tongue grumpily, running strands of hair out of his face impatiently. He had read everything about ghosts, the supernatural and the abnormal. Nothing mentioned anything about seeing the dead in the middle of dining rooms like that. Alfred had borrowed the flour from the kitchen and frantically threw it in the direction of ambience to try and reveal any ghosts like the one he had seen, to no avail. “Oh man! What if he’s angry at us! What if he’s actually bloodthirsty for our flesh! Oh man, oh jeez…” Alfred whimpered quickly, his third bag of flour shaking in his grasp. “I hope you’re covering the cleaning of this room. Because this room is booked under our names” Francis spat, rubbing his temples at the restless idiot of a co-worker. “I dunno man! The paranormal and spooky, I can’t deal with it! It’s too scary!” Alfred cried, “I’m running out of flour…oh god….” Arthur let out a deep sigh and stood up from the desk. “Alfred! Just…just think for one second of your life! If he were a ghost; an invisible ghost, then why did we see him walking in the flesh down that footpath?” Arthur muttered. Alfred paused for a moment, taking a moment to think about it, until a lightbulb went off in his mind. “Oh! Unless he had powers like a ghost! If that’s the case, that’s so cool! I’m so envious!” Alfred shrieked in realization. Francis’s expression didn’t change. Humans were so stupid sometimes. “I propose an idea. How about we speak to Ludwig about it? There’s a definite probability that he would be staying with Ludwig. They were…uh…are lovers after all” Arthur declared. Francis raised an eyebrow of curiosity and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan! Hey, Francis, you okay dude? You haven’t said much all afternoon” Alfred asked. Francis only nodded, sitting up from the bedroom’s couch. “Oui. Just thinking about this case is all” Arthur gave him a concerning look, but shook his head. “Well then team! Looks like when looking for Ivan, we got a little more than we bargained for. Let’s go to Ludwig’s room!” Arthur declared, prompting the others to follow him out the room. As they walked down the corridors, Francis’s mind wandered elsewhere. Fragments of his memory still remained unclear to him.

_He turned the next corner, his house was just a little further down the street. A long pathway greeted him. It was the sight in the middle of the walkway that made him gasp however. Feliciano’s body was slowly descending to the ground, blood gushing out his chest and eyes slowly growing dull. He landed with a dull thump. Behind him, a long, bloodstained knife stayed suspended in the air above two small, bloodstained legs. A demon! An invisible one of that too! Francis immediately forced his wings to show, his hands grew bright with a blinding white light. The invisible demon in front of him spotted Francis and started to run away, their bloody footprints leaving a trail along the ground as they ran. “Come back here! Murderer!” Francis roared. Their bloodstained shoes made a beeline to the park across the street, the blood rapidly becoming mixed into the dirt. Francis kept frantically after them, however found himself lost very soon in the arboretum exhibit. That demon was long gone. Francis retracted his wings and made them disappear then turned back mournfully. Feliciano._

_A shrill scream pierced the ambience. A stranger had found him before Francis could get to them. He couldn’t be seen without uniform. He returned home, and then returned to duty that morning, covering Feliciano’s cold body with a white sheet and hauling his body into a body bag, to be examined for details. The weeks began blurring together. Every day was taken with a struggle and a feeling of sadness. Every passing day, Francis would remind himself, he was an angel. Feliciano didn’t have to die like that; his future was so bright. He had family, loved ones and friends; he had a future filled with riches after a childhood filled with empty promises. It wasn’t fair. He watched with bated breath as the coffin was laid down slowly in the rain. He watched the pain on Ludwig’s face. He listened to Lovino’s short, but nevertheless painful, speech as he tossed in the flowers. Francis could remember the devastation on Arthur’s face when he was told it was him who had the duty to tell Feliciano’s family and friends of his death. It didn’t have to end that way. That night, Francis pulled up his car at the gates of the cemetery. With a deep breath, he pulled a shovel from the boot of his car and scanned the graveyard. There was somebody here he was expecting to meet. When Francis walked back to that grave he had seen only a few hours ago, he found Matthew sitting there, deep in thought. “Oh hi. So you really want me to help him out? Wouldn’t Kiku have been a better choice?” Matthew asked curiously. Francis sent the shovel down on the earth, pushing away the clumps of dirt and mud. He was thankful for the rain during the funeral. “Non. His relationship with Feli is…well…you’ve seen the way he looks at Ludwig, it’s rather obvious, oui? So I decided you would be better for this” he replied, scraping away the dirt with his bare hands where the coffin hard surface sat unearthed. “I suppose so…he’s going to be so confused! What do I do?” Matthew whined, watching as Francis sent the shovel hard against the coffin, chipping away some of the wood. “Just…just tell him his life was put in a lottery or something. He’ll believe it. He can’t know about me. Or the existence of angels and demons. He needs to focus on his journey” Francis instructed quietly, “Please, tell Kiku he’s come back. He’ll help out as much as possible. It isn’t like him to turn down a friend”. He sent the shovel down one last time and gasped when the open air came in contact with one of his cold, pale hands. “Please. Tell him what you can, oui?” Francis reminded, waiting for Matthew’s nod before sinking his hand through the hole and touching Feliciano’s bare wrist. Gasping, he could feel the hand warming up slowly and the pulse of his veins throb against his fingertips. Inside the coffin, there was a cough fit of some sort, startling the both of them. With a small nod, Francis drew his hand from the hole and walked away from the coffin, leaving Matthew and Feliciano in the graveyard._

_As he walked away, he wondered if bringing Feliciano Vargas back was the wisest choice. Little did he know, he was the trigger to many dangerous events._

Arthur stopped in front of the door, signalling everyone else to stop behind him. Francis was so caught up in the memories that he ended up bumping into Alfred’s back. “Hey, watch it man!” Alfred hissed. Arthur rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. “Ludwig Beilschmidt? Feliciano Vargas? You’re under arrest for secrecy! Open the door and raise your hands!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling horrible for China and I'm slowly starting to ship Rochu so I give you fluff to apologize for all the feelzy chapters lately.

His body hurt. How long. How long was there left? How long was he going to be stuck here for? Yao’s wrists were now red and sore from being behind his back for the past few days, tied against a chair, locked in the closet. Ever since Yao was caught attempting to escape, his captors worked in shifts. Natayla would go to breakfast while Ivan watched over him, then the duty would switch. Today, Natalya had left to eat breakfast and to go shopping at the local market. She insisted now that Yao had become more fickle during the day, food will now be cooked and eaten in the small kitchen the room was supplied with. “Okay…I’m taking the gag out again…” Ivan whispered, reaching his hands behind Yao’s head and grimacing at the spit covered ball that came out his mouth. Yao coughed a little, opening and closing his mouth a few times to let the soreness leave his dried, thin lips. “…Ivan…how long? When will I be free?” Yao asked weakly. Ivan shook his head sadly and leaned back against the kitchen chair. “Tonight, I will meet with the rest of the squad and we plan an ambush. They will also plan an attack. But I will be ready” Ivan mumbled, “Tomorrow, we make a battle strategy. Tomorrow night, we capture them” Yao shuffled in his binds uncomfortably, trying to process everything that had been said to him. “…Ivan. I should meet with the rest of the workforce. I am the captive they are looking for and they are more likely to believe me if I told them the truth” Yao suggested, “Please. Release me; it hurts so much to stay like this much longer”

Ivan sat and considered it for a few moments. If he were to release Yao, there could be consequences. But then again, consequences were exactly how he and Natalya were now criminals on the run, hiding in a hotel until they worked out plans to make a retreat elsewhere. The situation couldn’t be as worse as it was now. “…You will go straight to the rest of the squad. They should be here by now” Ivan instructed, turning Yao’s chair around and slowly untying the thick knots he had made with the rope. Yao nodded, letting a long sigh of relief as he finally felt the thick ropes thump below his feet and he stood up on shaky legs. The pins and needles in his feet were so overwhelming, he almost tripped without Ivan quickly grabbing him and supporting him on his feet.

“Before I leave…” Yao whispered, passing Ivan and shakily supporting himself with the walls as he made his way to the bathroom. Judging by the noise of horror and disgust made from inside the bathroom, Ivan knew instantly Yao did not appreciate his new haircut courtesy of Natalya. “Argh! A jagged hair bob! When we get out of this mess you better pay for my trip to a hairdresser! I look like an idiot now!” Yao complained loudly, twirling his now shortened hair in his fingers. Ivan chuckled at Yao’s pouting face in the mirror. “Sorry about that! My sister is very cruel sometimes” Ivan apologised, “if you would like, my big sister taught me about body preparation for funerals…I learned a little on hairdressing from her. Would you like me to cut your hair into a better hairstyle?” Yao first gave a look of utter horror at the thought of his co-worker cutting his hair, but he gave a grimaced look back into the mirror and made up his mind very quickly. “…If you can, please, give me short hair. Not…not this style” Yao asked shyly. Ivan chuckled lightly and walked back into the living room, opening his luggage and pulling out a small pair of scissors. When he returned, he found Yao anxiously looking at himself in the mirror still, examining each uneven bang of hair Natalya had cut hastily. Ivan set the scissors down on the counter and returned with a chair and a hairbrush. “Please sit” Ivan instructed, draping a complimentary towel around Yao’s neck and cupping his hands under Yao’s ears. Carefully, he pulled his fingers out, letting Yao’s soft hair to sit on the towel. All the while, Yao watched himself in the mirror, awaiting the sound of hair against scissors to fill the bathroom. Ivan stuck his hands under the tap and made his hands wet, and then began to massage Yao’s hair to make it damp. “So…we don’t hear much about your other sister. She’s in the funeral business?” Yao spoke casually with his legs crossed. Ivan brought the scissors on Yao’s hair, snipping away at the hair to make a more respectable length. “Da. She’s very good at sending them off respectably. I had a thought of joining her someday” Ivan murmured as he brushed off the loose hairs falling down Yao’s shoulders, “Did you want a fringe?” Yao shook his head, quite content with the hairstyle he had now. It reminded him of Kiku’s hairstyle from when he was still living under his roof, but with thinner, sharper bangs on the sides of his face. “There. Is this better for you?” Yao nodded solemnly, still not satisfied as he was when it was at the length it was before Natalya had cut it all off, but, it would have to do. “Thank you” He simply replied, sitting up and grimacing at the sight of all the hair on the floor, “Who would have thought you would be such a great hairdresser” Ivan’s cheeks went a light shade of pink at the compliment. “Ehehehe~ I’m glad you like my handiwork. I think you look very handsome with short hair!” Ivan chuckled. It was Yao’s turn to blush after Ivan had complimented him. Shamefully, he turned away with reddened cheeks and coughed. “Aha. Well! I should head off! If I stay here much longer, your sister will punish me again and I don’t want to lose the feeling in another nipple” Yao coughed awkwardly, shuffling out the bathroom quickly.

Ivan followed behind him, watching as he freely walked out the door and took his first step of freedom he’s ever had in such a long time. “Be careful. Lock your door at night and book a room on a different floor. Ah! Here’s my number, so I can warn you when we are going to breakfast so you can avoid her” Ivan instructed, thrusting a small business card into Yao’s hand shakily, “You don’t need to worry too much about the fee on the room. I promise I will pay you back after all this” Yao nodded numbly at all the instructions Ivan was giving him. He looked very worried about his safety in this hotel. “I’m so sorry for mistreating you” he added quietly, his tone dropping to something softer than it already was, far more sincere. “I-…it wasn’t your fault. We will imprison Natalya and Feliciano’s killer! Sometimes, risks need to be taken to uncover the truth” Yao replied, waving the thought away dismissively with his hand with a smile. Ivan nodded with a regretful smile and gave Yao’s arm a squeeze. “You know, I think after all this, I will ask Francis to let you be my partner. I think you and I would make a great team” Ivan declared softly. Yao gave a small, sincere laugh and turned away. “If you can handle me, then sure. Until then, partner” Yao scoffed jokingly, walking out the door with a wave. Ivan waved back, smiling brightly. Everything was falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SON IS FREEEEEEEEEEEEE


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. It's done. Holy crap. Thank you for sticking with me through this journey.

His wrists burned. Both of theirs did. Ludwig gave an anxious glance to Feliciano as they sat on the bed, hands cuffed behind their backs as Arthur documented everything on a clipboard. “….Feliciano Vargas…you say you awoke inside the graveyard with no recollection whatsoever to the killer’s identity? Tell me, with everyone believing you to have died, what are your plans?” Arthur asked quietly. Feliciano noted how tired he looked; how tired all of them looked. The whole detective agency must have been working tirelessly to track down his murderer. “Si, I woke up in the graveyard, where I was buried…however, I don’t have much time. I do know who killed me, but…I need you to help me find them again. Within three days…or else…I die again” Feliciano responded quietly, “Me, Ludwig and Kiku have travelled here, because the killer’s murdering quirk matched the one of a murder that had happened here a month ago. I met them yesterday in the woods. They are small, young and the most sadistic person I’ve ever met” Arthur nodded, jotting all these points down on the clipboard while Alfred kneeled to Feliciano’s eye-level with curiosity. “Either I had a really messed up dream, or you have weird ghostly powers now. I swear to god I saw you disappear in the dining room…” on cue, Feliciano vanished for three seconds then returned in his place again, causing everyone in the room to jump in their place a little. “Fascinating….” Arthur murmured quietly to himself, “Feliciano, I have come to a decision. We will assist you in capturing your killer within the time limit, however! You are to replace Yao Wang in evidence gathering duties until we can find him too, he is supposed to be in this hotel, however, there has been no sightings of him, so until he is found, we need a replacement. You are qualified after all. What do you think, Francis?” Arthur turned to his husband, staring quietly into Feliciano’s eyes. It appeared Feliciano hadn’t of noticed his saviour staring back at him. “Oui. I think that is a good plan of yours for once” “What did you say?!” Arthur snapped back, threatening punch his husband in the face however, was stopped by Alfred wrapping an arm around them both. “Yo, Feli! It’ll be like the good ol’ times again!” He laughed, calming the tension down. Feliciano smiled warmly at the thought of his nostalgic days with the Hetalian Detective Agency. Ludwig’s eyes darted to all of them as if they were insane but eventually settled down. “Well, we cannot be of use with our hands bound. Let us split up and search with the clues we have now” He suggested calmly. Arthur and Francis looked at each other and nodded, picking away at the locks on both their handcuffs and pulling them from their hands. “Right. There’s five of us here, but I don’t trust Feliciano to go alone. Feliciano, Ludwig and Alfred will cover the forest. Francis and I will explore the markets for the killer. We don’t have much time!” Arthur declared. Francis walked over to the other side of the room, where several backpacks laid on the ground. Ludiwg felt himself tense anxiously as the bag was opened to reveal knives, pistols and tasers inside. Francis noticed Ludwig’s anxious expression and tossed him a pistol. “Don’t worry, everyone in this room is trained to know how to handle these weapons, Ludwig, even if you’re the odd man out, Feliciano and Alfred will protect you” He laughed, his voice was as bright as ever. Feliciano felt hope coursing through his veins. He was going to live! “Everyone! Spread out!” Francis declared. With that order, they fled the room, pistols in pockets, to find who had killed Feliciano.

                --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stage was set. Hidden in the trees, a man with light brown hair that just grazed shoulders perched himself high above the ground. The clearing in the woods made it the perfect hiding spot for people to be ambushed in. He pressed an unsheathed knife to his chest and looked over to a small burrow under a log, where his younger comrade laid crouched in hiding, his tail flicking impatiently. “Ugh. Toris! When are they coming already?” he cried. Toris gripped onto the tree and tried to stabilize himself. “We’ll stay here until we get the signal” Toris hissed. Eduard, hidden behind a tree shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds, trying to fumble for the phone buzzing in his pants. “Everyone be quiet! Someone texted me….” Eduard snapped, holding the phone up to eye level. “….There’s been a change of plans. Feliciano, plus his boyfriend and a detective are heading this way right now!” The trio flashed each other nervous looks at this information. “We need to be on our guard. They could come at any minute for all we know! Okay, so let us run through the plans again” Eduard spoke. “Raivis, for goodness sake! Hide your horns and tail and come here” Eduard commanded. Raivis nodded, shuffling out of his hiding place and walking up to Eduard. Upruptly, he unsheathed his knife and sent it through Raivis’s thigh, prompting him to scream before pushing him out into the clearing. “You will act as bait. They’ll come here and think you are a helpless human. Then! Me and Toris will jump them and harvest their souls. Any questions?” Eduard spoke calmly. Raivis shivered against the reddening dirt with tears in his eyes. “Y-you asshole…you could’ve just told me to fake being hurt…” “I thought I would add realism to it. The more hurt you are, the longer they will be willing to stay. It’s worth it. These are human souls we’re taking about. We need to bring him back with those souls!” Eduard hissed. Toris winced at the sight of his younger comrade crying in pain on the ground, until he tore his gaze away to the entrance of the clearing where the silhouettes of their target came into plain sight. “Everyone! Brace yourselves! They’re here! Feliciano is here!”

                --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was starting to feel like a lost cause. Every person they asked, they all answered the same: “Nope, we don’t know anyone of the sort. Sorry” They were running out of time! “Francis! I think we need to split up to cover more ground. I swear we’ve spoken to everyone in the village at this point!” Arthur complained. Francis flashed him a determined look. “We can’t give up! I don’t want to lose him again!” Francis huffed back, briefly checking his watch. “…It’s almost 10:30…it’s too late! We need to go back and try again tomorrow!” Arthur muttered. Just before they were about to leave, they found a pair of eyes staring back at them in fear. Those amber eyes looked awfully familiar…”Yao? YAO IS THAT YOU?!” Yao nodded and ran to them, wasting no time to give them the information he had gathered. “Bonnefoy! Kirkland! Sir! There’s a problem. Please, let me explain. I’m not a prisoner. I was willing bait before I was freed by Ivan. He received information from an unknown source of the whereabouts of Feliciano Vargas’s killer. They anonymously wrote, in exchange for my life, they would tell him everything about the whole event” Yao paused to suck in as much air as possible into his lungs, “Yes, I was taken prisoner and Natlya escaped. However, this was all a cover-up to lead you to come looking for us for assistance. His intention was for all three of us to attack the killer and bring them back, as well as recapture Natalya Braginski. This is a secret mission. As we speak, they are waiting in the forest to meet them-“ “THEY’RE IN THE FOREST NOW?! WE SENT FELICIANO IN THERE! WE NEED TO GET THERE URGENTLY!” Arthur snapped. Within seconds, Francis and Arthur began sprinting to the woods with Yao following them close by. Is it too late?

                -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Feli, I don’t feel safe in these woods at night. It feels unsettling…” Ludwig spoke quietly. “Yeah, for real dude! This is usually the part where something jumpscares us!” Alfred replied loudly, his torch quivering in his palms. “Guys! Please, do this for me! I don’t have much time!” Feliciano cried. The trio paused abruptly at the sound of soft cries in the distance. They were the cries of a child in pain. “…Ciao? Is there someone there?” Feliciano called, leaning in to try and get an answer. “Yes! Yes there is! Please help me!” a young voice replied. “…This could be dangerous. Wait here” Alfred muttered grimly, taking the pistol from the holster and walking ahead. “….You okay, little dude? You’re looking-AURGGHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!” Two gunshots rung out and the ambience was now filled with yells and curses. “FELI, RUN AWAY. I’ll help Alfred, just get out of here, now!” Ludwig commanded. The forest suddenly grew abruptly silent again.

“There’s no point”

They both turned around to find the source of the voice. In front of them, stood a girl with short blonde hair, black ram horns twisted around her ribbons and a sadistic grin covered her pale face. “Hello again, Feliciano” She giggled, her tail lashing excitedly. Ludwig defensively stood between them. “….! You…! You killed him! It was you, wasn’t it!” He growled. Feliciano shrieked when he turned around to find Eduard and Toris walking towards him. In one hand, Toris held a small, white circular ball of flames hovering from his hands. And in the other, Alfred’s limp, bloodstained body. “…Alfred…..” Feliciano whimpered. Without hesitation, Ludwig pulled out the pistol and sent three bullets to Toris’s body, sending him down to the ground when one hit him in the chest. “TORIS!” Eduard yelled. It was meaningless. The demon’s limp body suddenly combusted in black flames and burned away to nothing in a blink of an eye. “….! You’re going to pay for that. Toris was my friend!” Eduard roared, launching himself at Feliciano. Ludwig pushed him out the way and took the brunt of Eduard’s attack, dodging what he could of the knife that violently sliced through the air. Eduard smiled as his knife buried itself through Ludwig’s shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground and scream in pain as blood oozed out of his gaping hole. The knife turned into a black smoke while still embedded in Ludwig’s shoulder and reformed in Eduard’s hands. “…This is the last straw, human. Prepare to die!” Eduard screamed. Before his knife touched Ludwig, five gunshots exploded behind Erika, all hitting Eduard and exploding him into black flames. “Ludwig! Feliciano! Stand back! We’ve got this!” Arthur yelled, pistol in hand. Erika spun behind her and stepped back, uncertainty in her eyes. “You, demon! You were the one who killed Feliciano!” Francis screeched in realization.  Feliciano rushed to Ludwig’s side, crying at the sight of the gaping wound on his shoulder. “Ludwig! It’s going to be okay, mio dio it’s going to be okay…” he whimpered pathetically against him. “RAISE YOUR HANDS. Resistance will result in death!” Arthur growled. Erika gave a defeated look. She had lost. Feliciano was free. She watched in pain as the cuffs clicked her hands behind her back, and two rough grips on her shoulders held her in place. “……Alfred….” Arthur whispered with tears in his eyes. Everyone looked to Alfred’s limp body on the ground, littered with deep gashes. His soul, the ball of white flames, faded away in the moonlight. Alfred F. Jones was dead. Beyond saving.

Feliciano’s eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and his body slid off Ludwig’s face down, convulsing. “Feli…FELI! FELI!!” Ludwig’s screams grew quieter as his soul transcended reality. A strange white hand reached out to him in these moments. Feliciano looked up and found time had completely frozen; Ludwig’s tear stained face was frozen in an awkward position, a mix between screaming and crying. It was like he was in a photograph. “Ciao” Feliciano looked up and found a familiar face staring back at him. A young man with light brown hair, possibly even gingerish, hair; a awkwardly bent curl and green eyes stood before him. “Romeo? Is that you?” “Si” he replied with a carefree smile, “Welcome to the spirit world” Within that instant, Feliciano felt the color drain from his face. “No. no, no, no! I can’t die! I’ve got friends and family! Please! Please send me back!” Feliciano screamed, clinging onto Romeo’s pant leg. Romeo laughed and sat down beside him. “Yeah I will, but you’re here for a reason. There’s somebody here who wants to meet you. Meet Basch” Feliciano looked past Romeo and found a short young man with shoulder length blonde hair. He seemed to resemble Erika. “…Look. I’m not going to beat around the bush. You want to know why Erika killed you, yeah?” He snapped. Feliciano nodded anxiously and swallowed. This was it. “Ah, this is awkward. Look, me and my sister are demons. We were born to kill people, but…neither of us wanted to. I got hurt. I was dying. The only way to heal a demon is to sacrifice either three human souls or one angel soul. Angel souls are too hard to get. I thought my sister wouldn’t do anything, but she loves me. She must have seen you as easy prey and killed you. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. It’s good to see you’re healthy again. When you leave this place, you’ll leave this place as a living, breathing human. No more worries. Ah…but you…” He seemed to trail off when he looked at Romeo, who just held up his hands in defeat. “Si, I know. Although nobody saved me and I never got to accomplish my dreams, I feel content. Your sister must really love you” Romeo replied cheerily, “Are you dead?” Basch nodded sadly. “Unfortunately. To think everything my sister did was in vain. I’m okay though. I’ve got a feeling I’ll see her very soon” He replied with a bittersweet tone. Romeo turned and looked back to Feliciano. “Well. It’s time for you to go now. You’ve got a good life ahead of you! Don’t mess it up, si?” Feliciano felt the tears welling up in his eyes, falling heavy against the ground. “R-Romeo….I’m going to miss you….I never got to give you the pasta I promised I’d cook….” Feliciano whimpered. Romeo shrugged and gave Feliciano a tight hug, just like when they were living together all those years ago. “Go on now!  Good luck with that Ludwig fella, okay?” Romeo laughed, patting him on the back. Feliciano’s vision cut out completely.

               -----------------------------------------------------------------

The soft smell of Ludwig roused him again. When he opened his heavy eyes, he found himself in Ludwig’s tight embrace, in bed, at home. It felt like a bad dream. “…Feli….” Ludwig murmured, looking down at him with tears in his eyes. “It’s over now, isn’t it? It’s finally over?” Feliciano didn’t respond, but instead cried; His short breaths came in little pants as the tears began to drench the bedsheets. Feliciano leaned in and kissed him like he was the water in a hot desert, like he was oxygen after almost drowning. Ludwig held his hands tightly and kept kissing back, never letting him go.

“We found out Lovino’s memory has been wiped of everything before he met Antonio. He still remembers you and his childhood, but he just can’t remember Antonio, or that you had died. In a way, I suppose it’s beneficial, it’s like he never felt the pain of losing you. For Antonio on the other hand….well…I’m sure he’ll help him get his memory back. At the moment, it seems like he’s focusing on making new ones instead” Ludwig sighed, setting the coffee down at the table. Feliciano took a long sip and looked sadly into his mug. “What about Alfred? Is he okay?” “Ja. That light we saw…was his soul returning to his body. According to Francis, a human’s soul can be harvested by demons, however if it isn’t stabilised with demonic magic, it returns to the original owner. He’s in hospital now” Feliciano let out a sigh of relief and looked out the window. “How did Lovino lose his memory in the first place? Did someone kill him and bring him back to life?” Feliciano asked shakily. Ludwig nodded and averted his gaze. “Ja, Apparently Antonio split his soul in half to make up half the memories Lovino had with his original soul. Sadly, the memories that got put in…were the ones where Antonio hadn’t of met Lovino yet” “I see….”

For the longest time, Feliciano pretended nothing had even happened. It was all a bad dream. When he finally met up with Lovino again, he was still to his usual self, bickering and snapping at Antonio. Antonio looked exhausted, which was to be expected when your loved one doesn’t remember you. A few months later, while Feliciano was shopping for a tuxedo for his wedding day, he found Alfred being wheeled past the store on a wheelchair by Yao. Despite their hardships, they were still partners. Feliciano went through his work quietly. After all, while he, himself was alive, the people of his world still believed him to be dead. Ludwig and Feliciano made the decision to switch roles. Ludwig took over Feliciano’s work as the boss of it all, while Feliciano acted as a little bird on his shoulder; together they made the business plans and reined victoriously. Together, they married in Venice, their white tuxedos shimmering against the light shining through the gondolas. Together, they made the decision to adopt a child and raised her to be a respectable young woman. Together, they saw the sunrise and the sunsets, the storms and the snow pass. Together, they thrived.

Alone. At night. Feliciano watched as Ludwig’s worn out face let out one last sigh of breath, and then go still. Ludwig was 90 years old, Feliciano wasn’t stupid; humans didn’t last forever. Feliciano scanned around the old retirement home for a final time. Like clockwork, he could feel it coming. His time was up. It felt like an old memory to him when he was so frightened of death. Now, after such a fulfilling life with Ludwig; after 89 long years, he felt ready. Feliciano’s scrunched eyes closed slowly and a strange emptiness filled his wrinkly chest. He drew his last breath of air before he willingly let the warmth of death consume him. The room was ambient, bar the sounds of the outside world, growing and thriving well. There was silence.

Feliciano Vargas was dead.


End file.
